Au pied du mur
by Karine-F
Summary: Que doit advenir Severus Snape après la guerre ? Hermione a une petite idée, qui risque d'avoir de lourdes conséquences. Snape sarcastique comme jamais et une Hermione pleine d'audace ! HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

Me revoici pour une nouvelle fic ! Hé oui, c'est encore un Snamione, je vous la poste avant d'en attaquer une autre qui sera un gros morceau, et avec un ton beaucoup plus sombre. Je préfère vous prévenir : celle-ci est légère, un peu fluffy et barrée comme je les aime. Snape y est sarcastique comme jamais et Hermione totalement impulsive. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de chapitres, mais je vous propose de garder le même rythme de publication du départ de Upside Down, c'est à dire le lundi et le vendredi.

Cette fic m'a été inspiré par une autre d'un autre fandom d'une série, mais dérive peu à peu vers quelque chose d'autre. Pour les connaisseurs, vous y reconnaitrait l'idée de "A Fine Line". Toute l'histoire ne tournera pas autour de cela, vous verrez.

Je tiens aussi à vous dire que je lis et relis vos reviews sur mes fics HP, elles me font tellement plaisir que c'est ce qui me motive à écrire d'autres fics donc... Merci et gros coeur sur vous !

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

Snape regardait les membres du Magenmagot un par un. Il n'était pas enfermé dans une cage, comme il avait pu apercevoir Igor Karkaroff ou d'autres encore l'être. L'homme comparaissait en tant que sorcier libre, fait des plus rarissimes pour un ancien mangemort.

La lutte avait été acharnée, mais quelque peu vaine. Bien sûr, il n'en voulait à personne. Il aurait du mourir ce soir là, dans la Cabane Hurlante, mais Minerva ainsi que Pomfresh avaient refusé de l'abandonner. Le dernier témoin de sa survie était une vilaine cicatrice le long de sa carotide, rejoignant une centaine d'autres sur la liste, plus ou moins vieilles de l'ensemble de son corps.

Bien sûr, le monde magique était impitoyable., il en avait déjà fait les frais. Cela aurait été bien utopique que Poudlard, l'Ordre, le Ministère oublient ses prétendus exactions. Pour dire vrai, il n'avait pas envie de retrouver sa petite vie de professeur, enseignant à une bande de cornichons sans cervelles ni sens des responsabilités. En particulier maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester dans cette école. Tout ce qu'il avait souhaité ce soir-là, c'était mourir ou au mieux, disparaître. Il n'avait eu ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Un grognement guttural sorti de sa gorge. Les choses n'avaient jamais été simples de toute façon, mais il devait avouer que voir tous ces sorciers s'arracher les cheveux depuis des semaines devant le sort qui devait l'attendre était plutôt délectable.

Harry Potter avait tenté de défendre sa cause, mais Snape ne s'était fait aucune idée. Le garçon n'avait été que peu convainquant et pour cause… Son ressentiment envers sa personne était bien trop grand. Après tout, comment lui en vouloir ? Severus Snape avouait sans concession avoir été abject avec lui, plus encore qu'avec n'importe qui. Minerva y avait mit plus d'entrain. Seulement, cette vieille bique avait le coeur bien trop gros et tout le monde le savait. Ainsi, son opinion n'avait que peu pesée dans la balance. Ses souvenirs décrivaient des circonstances atténuantes bien sûr… Et ils le disculpaient du meurtre de son mentor, Albus Dumbledore. Le soucis, c'était que lui, ne se le pardonnait toujours pas et peinait à vivre avec cela. Dans tous les cas, cette « révélation » ne suffisait pas.

Severus Snape n'avait rien fait d'assez répréhensible pour être emprisonné, mais en tant qu'ancien bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne pouvait clairement plus siéger dans le monde des sorciers. Choix cornélien qui était ainsi présenté à lui et aux membres du jury qui devaient décider de son pauvre et maigre avenir. Une partie des sorciers devant lui le voulaient mort, l'autre souhaitait qu'il ne se tienne qu'éloigné d'eux. Une minorité de 5 personnes, tout au plus, n'émettaient aucune objection à le voir réintégrer la société. Mais pour faire quoi ? Snape ricana lui-même à l'idée de se voir cohabiter avec d'autres gens dans un quotidien monotone. C'était impossible, soyons un peu réaliste. Et il ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin avec ses faibles économies. Demander à ce que Le Ministère l'aide à subvenir à ses besoins ? Cela provoquerait un tollé médiatique. Une majorité des sorciers refuseraient catégoriquement de participer à lui offrir une vie décente après avoir tenu ce rôle de mangemort durant tant d'années. Non, ils étaient tous définitivement… coincés.

Pourtant, Snape perçut une petite main s'élever dans la cohue. Ces doigts levés, il les connaissait parfaitement pour y avoir fait face durant 7 longues années. La petite touffe de cheveux hirsutes d'Hermione Granger s'éleva parmi la foule. Sa candeur, son innocence avait laissé place à une jeune femme assurée, et confiante. Quelque part, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir une certaine fierté.

Hermione Granger n'était plus cette gamine souhaitant porter secours à la veuve et l'orphelin, à la recherche de l'approbation absolue de ses pairs. Il ne l'avait pas entendu le défendre et d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pipé mot depuis que le trio avait découvert son corps agonisant. Il n'avait aucune idée de son opinion concernant sa personne, mais ne doutait pas qu'elle s'apparentait à celle de Potter. Il s'était moqué d'elle, de ses dents, de ses manières, de sa prétention de si nombreuses fois.

Il n'arrivait même pas à s'en vouloir pour être honnête.

Severus se trouvait, à cette époque, dans une situation terriblement délicate. Il ne cherchait pas à se trouver d'excuses, loin de là. Cela ne servait plus à rien actuellement, de toute façon. Le mal était fait. Il avait été infecte, parce qu'il aimait être ainsi, parce qu'il l'avait toujours été et parce que le trio d'or avaient ravivés en lui des sentiments douloureux. Alors oui, cela avait été bas de se défouler sur une bande d'adolescents innocents, mais ma foi… Snape estimait que cela n'était qu'un moindre mal comparé à toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré depuis la première guerre.

Ces gamins n'avaient aucune idée de la vérité de la vie… Enfin, maintenant : ils étaient aux faits de la Guerre et Snape se permit de penser qu'au moins, ils étaient tous sur un pied d'égalité à présent… Jusqu'à la prochaine vague. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau sorcier siphonné prenne la place de ce fou furieux de Tom Jedusor. En attendant, Snape espérait être cette fois définitivement mort et enterré pour ne plus avoir à subir les affres de ce genre de psychopathe.

Dans tous les cas, il était prêt à faire face à ses responsabilités. Il payait le prix de son amertume déchainée sur une école toute entière, il payait le prix de son silence, de sa loyauté, et même de la mort de Lily… Etrangement, il en était presque soulagé. Aucune peine ne serait jamais à la hauteur du mal qu'il avait infligé en révélant cette fichue prophétie à Voldemort, mais au moins… Il pourrait se venter d'avoir payer sa dette à la société.

« Le bannissement. S'éleva la voix fluette et cristalline d'Hermione Granger. »

L'assemblée se tut brutalement et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Nous pourrions établir une barrière magique qui empêcherait le professeur Snape de s'introduire dans notre monde. Ses pouvoirs ne seraient pas bridés, mais il ne pourrait plus interagir avec les moldus ni entrer dans le monde magique. Ainsi, cela vous assurera qu'il ne pourra faire de mal à personne, mais il ne sera _techniquement_ pas emprisonné pour autant. »

Snape ne put s'empêcher de laisser un faible rictus s'échapper du coin de ses lèvres. Cette gamine était pleine de ressources, il n'en avait jamais vraiment douté. Il remarqua qu'elle continuait de l'appeler professeur, malgré tout… Mais son idée était du génie. S'il n'en avait pas été le principal concerné, il aurait même consenti à l'applaudir. A la place, il se contenta de la fixer d'un air neutre.

La communauté sorcière ne rechignerait pas à financer ses besoins dans ce genre de contexte. Plus personne n'aurait à faire face à sa face de bâtard graisseux, leur rappelant à tous à quel point le monde n'est pas manichéen. Puisque après tout, après ce genre de Guerre, les gens adoraient redorer l'histoire, accordant des étiquettes de « gentils » et de « méchants » à tout va. Severus Snape n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre et cela emmerdait tellement le monde qu'il allait être banni. Non, définitivement, tout cela l'amusait beaucoup trop !

Bon. Il allait se faire chier, définitivement. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à un dernier coup de poker, qui pourrait lui permettre d'emmerder cette bande d'incapable jusqu'au bout.

« Bien. Severus Snape, vous êtes banni du monde des sorciers. Cette peine se trouve effective dès maintenant. Nous allons vous conduire à la frontière de votre choix qui vous mènera vers le monde des moldus, sans aucune possibilité de retour. Prononça un sorcier à la voix lourde. »

Snape eut un sourire en coin. Le soir-même, un petit comité se trouvait à l'orée de Poudlard. Cette école était particulière, après tout. Perdu en plein milieu de l'Ecosse, cette forteresse était impénétrable, que ce soit par la voie des moldus comme des sorciers.

Harry Potter traça une ligne blanche sur le sol à l'aide de sa baguette. Snape fixa Minerva McGonagall avec méfiance et appréhension.

« Vous n'allez pas pleurer, rassurez-moi. Prononça-t-il sèchement.

_ Severus, j'ai toujours su que vous étiez du bon côté. Si seulement ils avaient su m'écouter… Minauda la Directrice.

_ Allons bon. Qu'espériez-vous ? Quelle pouvait être l'issue de tout cela ? Moi, reprenant mon poste comme si de rien n'était ? Ou alors, vous m'auriez hébergé dans une maison miteuse au fin fond de la campagne pour finir mes jours à vos frais ? Soyez raisonnable, Minerva. Plus personne ne veut de moi ici. »

Snape tourna son regard vers Harry Potter, le fameux garçon-qui-avait-survécu-pour-lui-pourrir-royalement-la-vie. Celui-ci l'ignorait, avec une froideur plutôt déconcertante. La hache de guerre n'était pas enterré, et ne le serait peut-être jamais après tout. S'il avait été mort, son statut de martyr aurait été probablement plus facile à avaler. Ronald Weasley, à ses côtés, ne manquait pas de le fusiller du regard. Severus n'y prêta guère attention. Ce jeune rouquin avait toujours été un peu trop simplet. C'était un miracle qu'il ait survécu au massacre de la Grande Bataille. Ils étaient entourés de 3 sorciers du Ministère, 2 aurors et… c'est tout. Après tout, personne n'avait voulu faire de cela un spectacle. Tout le monde semblait vouloir l'oublier. Cela tombait bien : il n'avait rien à faire d'eux. Snape avait payé, et même bien plus que ça. Il avait donné sa vie, pour ces gens et tels était leurs remerciements ?

Ah ! Ils le paieraient, foi de Severus Snape. Il ne les lâcherait pas d'une semelle, pas d'un regard. Finalement, les yeux noirs de l'ancien maître de potions se posèrent sur Hermione Granger…

Une des élèves les plus intelligentes auquel il avait eut affaire… _Sa_ miss-je-sais-tout. Elle supportait son regard, mais Severus se surprit à ne pas parvenir à en déceler les sentiments. Avait-elle honte ? Etait-elle soulagée ou au contraire, prise de remords ? Que ressentait-elle vis-à-vis de lui ? La plupart des gens étaient gênés en sa présence, mais pas elle. Pourtant, ce bannissement venait bien de sa petite personne, alors quoi ?

Snape haussa les épaules. Bon. Après tout, quelle importance ? Il se demanda subitement où Granger finirait sa vie. Au Ministère, aux aurors, dans une boutique, apprenti d'un grand sorcier, professeur ? Il espérait qu'elle enseigne. Ainsi, il aurait le loisir de la hanter, elle et ses idées à la con.

« Rendez-vous tous en enfers, alors ? Demanda-t-il. »

Harry Potter envoya une oeillade mauvaise à son ancien et faux ennemi. Snape s'en amusa une dernière fois. Il recula encore et encore jusqu'à franchir la barrière magique. Il sentit un flux électrique lui parcourir l'échine. Ce n'était ni agréable, ni désagréable… Un peu comme quand on vous opère alors que vous êtes sous anesthésie locale. De l'autre côté, Snape pouvait toujours distinguer l'école. Il approcha sa main et tomba sur une barrière bleutée.

Le professeur grimaça en sentant ce flux magique cette fois tout à fait désagréable lui parcourir la main. La sensation était telle qu'il du s'en éloigner avec vigueur. Il distingua alors Ronald Weasley lui adresser un majeur levé.

Bon, ok. Peut-être qu'il l'avait mérité, celle-là. Snape ricana et envoya un dernier hochement de tête vers le groupe de sorcier avant de rebrousser chemin et de partir.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

_ Je vous retourne la question, Miss Granger. »

Snape se tenait là, droit, face à la limite de son terrain. Derrière lui était bâti une maison, qui ne payait clairement pas de mine. Elle ressemblait un peu au terrier, en moins accueillant. Sans magie, les fondations ne tiendraient surement pas debout.

Snape l'avait construite avec les moyens du bord, il y a quelques semaines. Le vaste terrain qu'il avait à sa disposition ne contenait que peu de choses… Assez pour survivre, _tout juste_. Il devait s'astreindre à un régime végétarien et, bordel, cela faisait bien une dizaine de jours qu'il rêvait tous les soirs d'une entrecôte saignante.

Il lui prenait souvent l'envie de se balader le long de la ligne. En vérité, il adorait apercevoir les élèves et professeurs l'observer du coin de l'oeil. De son point de vue, Snape avait le loisir d'admirer le grand jardin de Poudlard, ainsi que la cours dans laquelle Bibine donnait ses leçons de vol. Etrangement, ces lieux s'étaient fait bien déserts depuis la rentrée scolaire. Nul doute que tous les sorciers de cette foutue école évitait son contact à tout prix. Ah ! Severus jubilait, surtout quand il se permettait d'accorder des signes de la main caustique et moqueur en direction des professeurs, qui tournait chaque fois le regard, gêné.

Cela valait le détour !

Seulement, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas trouvé ce terrain vide auquel il était maintenant accoutumé à faire face. Non, à la place, il avait vu Hermione Granger… Se tenir là, aussi droite que lui, face à la ligne, les bras croisés en une moue presque sévère. Depuis, tous deux se jaugeait étrangement. Snape faisait tournoyer machinalement sa baguette, envoyant quelques étincelles dans les airs qui se répercutaient parfois sur la barrière magique qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il ne savait même pas que cette gamine avait eu le courage de reprendre sa dernière année. Elle était probablement de retour à Poudlard pour cela, et puis, elle portait toujours cet uniforme rouge et or qu'il excécrait. Les travaux à la reconstruction de l'école avaient été plutôt rapides et efficaces. Les cours avaient repris depuis un peu plus d'un mois.

« Je suis chez moi. Grinça Snape. »

Hermione plissa les lèvres en une grimace qu'il peinait à décrire. Elle semblait… à la fois en colère, et terriblement mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Elle avait suivi ses pas qui l'avaient amené là sans vraiment qu'elle en prenne conscience. Sa rentrée scolaire ne s'était pas faite sous les meilleures auspices. Tout d'abord, le bannissement de ce… ce… crétin des Alpes avait chamboulé toute l'organisation de l'école.

Bibine avait un jour littéralement hurlé dans le bureau de la Directrice pour la changer de lieux car elle ne supportait plus d'entendre les railleries de son ancien collègue quant à ses méthodes d'enseignement. De plus, même derrière une barrière magique insurmontable, Snape était tout de même parvenu à faire pleurer un groupe de première année incapable d'enfourcher leur balai. C'était tout bonnement incroyable.

« Même en enfer, ils continuent de nous faire profondément chier ! S'était-elle exclamé dans un dernier accès de colère. »

Qui plus est, techniquement, Severus Snape continuait de rester Directeur de Poudlard… Et étrangement, le château n'acceptait pas l'admission de Minerva McGonagall. Suivant le caractère moqueur voire carrément piquant du Serpentard, l'école ne cessait de tendre des pièges de plus en plus gros aux élèves ainsi qu'aux professeurs. Les escaliers devenaient encore plus fous que d'habitude, la décoration de la Grande Salle était aussi aléatoire qu'impossible à gérer, des couloirs menaient à des culs de sac, certaines salles de classe restaient closes… D'ailleurs, les cachots étaient resté inaccessibles, et cela sans compter sur plusieurs tableaux qui avaient décidé de quitter leur cadre. Personne n'osait supputer cela à Severus Snape. Cela reviendrait à voir la vérité en face, l'injustice à laquelle ils faisaient tous face chaque jour. Poudlard voulait retrouver son Directeur, et bien sûr, il était certain que Severus Snape refusait sciemment de céder son poste de son plein gré.

D'ailleurs, depuis quelques temps, il n'avait que peu de distraction. Il saisissait la moindre occasion qui lui permettait de terroriser un ou deux élèves passant par là, mais c'était tout. Bien souvent, il passait ses soirées voire ses nuits ici… A la frontière. Il observait le ciel se coucher.

C'était beau.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt.

Scruter avec un tel émerveillement un phénomène si naturel et si banal qu'il se produisait indubitablement chaque soir était un peu nouveau pour lui… Un peu bête aussi. Mais Snape se fichait de l'opinion que pouvait avoir les autres comme de celle de sa dernière redingote. Il était bien au dessus de cela, surtout depuis qu'il avait vu la mort de près.

L'ancien maître de potions jaugea son ex élève. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Il n'avait pas envie de la faire chier, pas ce soir. Devant son mutisme, Snape grogna et se détourna de la frontière pour retourner dans sa maison de fortune.

Il tournait en rond dans la vieille bicoque, aux fondations tellement tremblantes que chacun de ses pas faisait grincer le parquet. Il finit par s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qu'il était parvenu à métamorphoser à partir d'une roche mousseuse trouvée dans la forêt. Ça ne payait pas de mine, et ce n'était même pas confortable… Mais au moins, il pouvait avoir un œil sur le paysage à travers la fenêtre. McGonagall était plus douée que lui pour ce qui était de ce genre de sortilège. Il lui avait fallu des jours et des jours pour se construire un abri digne de ce nom… Si on pouvait désigner ça ainsi. Le toit recouvrait à peine la surface. Il y avait des trous qu'il comblait petit à petit. Le parquet n'était pas bien droit, les murs non plus et les fenêtres ne ressemblaient à rien.

Il était hors de question de penser à ajouter une quelconque touche de décoration dans ce taudis. Snape était tout juste parvenu à se faire une table, une chaise, un lit ainsi qu'un système de tuyauterie lui permettant au moins de se laver.

Le silence planait souvent autour de lui, mais il s'y était fait, tout comme sa solitude.

Minerva venait parfois lui rendre visite à la frontière, mais il avait bien remarqué que ses discussions étaient de plus en plus courtes et espacés. Snape se dit que la vie suivait son cours, et qu'il était normal que toute personne censé s'éloigne petit à petit de sa personne, de ce fantôme qu'il semblait être devenu aux yeux des gens. Parfois, Snape rêvait que le Ministère ait gardé l'idée somme toute merveilleuse de brandir sa tête sur une pique pour l'exposer à la place publique. Ce sort lui semblait parfois un peu plus enviable et surtout, beaucoup moins hypocrite.

Les journées étaient longues, monotones. Lorsque vint le second soir, et que Severus recommença son rituel l'amenant à observer les étoiles au dehors, il vit de nouveau Miss Granger, assise sur la pelouse, les bras croisés sur ses genoux ainsi que le menton posé sur celui-ci.

Snape avança vers elle, cette fois d'un pas rageur. Bordel, mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? A venir troubler sa tranquillité, sa solitude ?

« Vous fomentez des plans pour m'envahir ? Siffla l'homme, oubliant toute règle de politesse.

_ Vous envahir ?! C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée de vous enfermer là, vous l'oubliez ? Demanda Hermione, pleine d'aplomb. »

S'il n'était pas si en colère, Snape jurerait qu'elle semblait s'amuser de la situation. Il observa la jeune femme de toute sa hauteur. Elle arrachait quelques brins d'herbe sans même se soucier de sa petite personne.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Demanda Snape, sans pour autant changer de ton. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle prit des petits cailloux dans sa main et se mit à les lancer contre la paroi de la barrière, qui crissait à chaque lancer en renvoyant la pierre vers elle.

« Des trucs. Répondit-elle. »

Snape haussa un sourcil. Il croisa les bras devant lui. Elle ne semblait plus aussi impressionné par sa personne qu'elle avait pu l'être par le passé. D'ailleurs, elle le regardait à peine.

« J'interromps quoi, un rendez-vous amoureux clandestin ou un échange de drogue ? »

Hermione roula ses yeux d'exaspération. Elle soupira en se levant enfin. La jeune femme empoussiéra sa robe de sorcière qui, de toute façon, semblait parfaitement fichue. Elle était pleine de terre et d'herbe fraichement coupée.

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Finit-elle par dire. »

Snape ne lui accorda qu'une oeillade étrange. Devant sa froideur, Hermione soupira de nouveau et se détourna de lui.

« Bonne nuit, Monsieur. »

Severus plissa le regard vers le dos de la jeune femme, qui s'éloignait petit à petit de lui.

« Miss Granger… »

L'ancien mangemort ne sut ce qui l'avait amené à la retenir. Etait-ce le poids de la solitude ? Son regard de chien battu ? Sa façon d'être exaspérée ? Son agaçante intrusion dans sa bulle ?

La jeune femme se tourna lentement vers lui, mais ne se rapprocha pas pour autant. Elle avait les bras le long du corps, et il pouvait percevoir son visage tendu.

« Comment allez-vous ? »

Sa voix était restée sèche, cassante et peu encline au dialogue. Snape se maudit d'avoir posé cette question idiote. Il se fichait de connaître les états d'âme de cette sombre gamine de Gryffondor, en réalité.

« Bien. »

Hermione ne lui renvoya pas la question. Snape opina du chef doucement. Il se tourna d'un mouvement de cape claquant et gracieux, de ceux qu'il savait maîtriser pour faire ses sorties en grandes pompes. Seulement, cela n'avait plus vraiment l'effet escompté avec elle. Hermione repartit, sentant un nœud se former dans son estomac sans qu'elle ne parvienne à en décrire la nature.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait à venir ici. Deux soirs d'affilés, qui plus est. Sa vie était devenue… triste à mourir, depuis la fin de la guerre.

Elle était redevenu à Poudlard dès qu'elle l'avait pu. Seulement, ses relations avec Ron et Harry n'avaient jamais été aussi tendues. Le trio ne s'entendait sur rien, pour ainsi dire. Harry voulait devenir auror. Il avait un grand sens de la justice et, il voulait poursuivre les quelques mangemorts qui restaient dans la nature. Ron, lui rêvait de faire partie d'une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle. Hermione n'était pas très enchantée par cette perspective. Dans tous les cas, ses deux amis semblaient faire passer leurs études par dessus l'épaule. Elle avait du les trainer de force à Poudlard afin de poursuivre leur dernière année d'études et d'obtenir leurs ASPIC. Hermione en était venu à regretter ce temps où son professeur de potions était le seul à savoir les remettre à leur place.

Depuis peu, les divergences entre eux étaient de plus en plus violentes. Hermione ne supportait pas leurs vanités. Harry et Ron jouissaient de leurs célébrités, non sans au passage, en rajouter une couche à propos de Snape. Chaque jour ajoutait une détail nouveau à l'histoire, tant et si bien qu'elle devenait de plus en plus éloignée de la réalité. Qui plus est, Ron prenait un malin plaisir à se faire admirer de la gente féminine.

Hermione avait cessé de s'en soucier. Elle n'était plus cette gamine, terriblement jalouse et remplie de colère. De toute façon, elle s'était bien rendue compte qu'elle n'avait RIEN en commun avec lui. Elle discutait de livres, d'études, de recherches et il lui intimait de se taire, préférant parler ballons et scores de match. Alors qu'elle recherchait la discrétion, lui, était sans cesse en quête de célébrité et alimentait les rumeurs concernant ses « prouesses héroïques ». Après tout, elle aurait du s'en douter… Ron avait toujours été comme ça. Pourquoi aurait-il changé, après la Guerre ? Cela était bien utopique d'imaginer le contraire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient devenus, à vrai dire. Etaient-ils toujours un couple ? A priori oui, mais elle ne ressentait _rien_. C'était effrayant.

Harry lui, s'était encore plus renfermé sur lui-même. Il était devenu distant, froid et ne voulait plus interférer dans les disputes entre Hermione et son meilleur ami. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu.

Perdue dans ses rêveries maussades, Hermione revint pour le troisième soir de suite à la frontière. Snape n'était pas là, et elle ne s'en souciait que très peu. La jeune femme prit place le long de la ligne et s'allongea à même le sol.

La pelouse était humide, l'air était frais. L'automne arrivait, petit à petit. Les températures avaient tant chutées qu'elle était maintenant obligée de porter une cape par dessus son pull.

Elle entendit des pas feutrés s'approcher d'elle. Ses chaussures noires frottaient contre le sol en un drôle de bruit, et quelques feuilles mortes craquaient sous ses semelles. C'était agréable.

Cette nuit, il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel. Les étoiles étaient parfaitement visibles, et Hermione trouva ce spectacle apaisant.

Elle l'entendit prendre place en face d'elle, sans un mot. Pas de « bonjour », ni de « qu'est-ce que vous fichez là encore ? ». Il n'y avait qu'elle, et lui, admirant le ciel qui s'obscurcissait au fur et à mesure.

« A quoi tout ça ressemble ? Demanda-t-il finalement, brisant ce silence confortable qui s'était installé.

_ Pardon ? Demanda Hermione, sortant de sa torpeur.

_ L'extérieur, le monde maintenant que Voldemort a été définitivement vaincu. Il a du y avoir des changements drastiques. »

Il n'avait pas voulu être sec, cette fois… Mais sa voix avait prit l'habitude d'adopter ce ton cassant. Le regard dans le vide, Snape faisant toujours tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts. C'était devenu un espèce de tic nerveux, d'ailleurs.

« Il y a toujours un trou dans la couche d'ozone, le mouvement vegan prends de plus en plus d'ampleur et on est envahis de zombies. S'exclama-t-elle. »

Severus se tourna vers elle.

« Pardon ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Snape lui envoya un regard noir, qu'elle ignora.

« C'est pénible. Rien n'a vraiment changé, en réalité. Certaines lois anti moldus sont toujours en vigueur, les elfes de maisons et autres créatures magiques sont toujours exploités, le Ministère continue de fermer les yeux sur certaines choses qui les arrange. A part l'angoisse de se faire tuer à tout moment qui a disparu, tout est exactement comme avant. Grinça la Gryffondor. »

Snape haussa les épaules. C'était prévisible. Cela avait été la même chose, la première fois.

« Ça vous surprends ? Demanda-t-il, presque moqueur.

_ Hé bien… oui. Je pensais que les choses allaient bougé.

_ Vous êtes bien utopiste, Miss Granger.

_ Et vous, trop pessimiste.

_ Réaliste. Corrigea-t-il.

_ Oui, et bien, c'est bien ça le problème ! »

La jeune femme se leva brusquement, plus qu'agacé par le comportement de Snape. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il reste aussi sarcastique, caustique, froid, austère, sinistre ?

« Vous êtes du bon côté de la barrière, vous !

_ Comment ça « du bon côté » ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Grinça-t-il.

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous souciez de ces débiles qui ne comprennent rien aux injustices, des sorciers qui ne bougent pas leurs habitudes. Vous ne devez pas vous sentir obliger de changer les mentalités pour qu'un Voldemort bis ne soit tenté de faire surface. Vous êtes bien loin de ce genre de préoccupations ! Tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est continuer de hanter les lieux et de terroriser les gens pour leur faire payer. Vous êtes au courant que ce n'est pas ça, la vie ?!

_ Je vous signale que je n'ai pas signé pour être dans la quatrième dimension ! Cette idée : c'était la votre. Et maintenant, vous me faites le reproche de vivre dans mon monde ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse, au juste ?

_ Je ne pensais pas que ça se déroulerait comme ça. Lâcha Hermione, agacée.

_ Et comment cela aurait pu se passer autrement ? Ils m'auraient banni pendant un petit trimestre, comme un gosse qu'on met au coin ? Et ils seraient revenu, la bouche en coeur. Oh oui, je vois d'ici le Ministre de la Magie, à l'endroit même où vous vous tenez. « Allons Severus Snape, vous avez compris la leçon maintenant ? Gentil garçon, vous pouvez revenir maintenant, bon toutou ! » Imita Snape d'un air moqueur.

_ Vous êtes un pauvre con.

_ Et vous, une sale petite idiote. »

Snape tourna les talons et partit vers sa maison d'un pas rageur. Hermione voulut le retenir. Machinalement, elle avança sa main et se retrouva violemment projeté 3 mètres plus loin. Grimaçante, elle se redressa sur ses coudes en se massant les avants bras. Snape était parti sans se retourner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2.**

« Bonsoir. »

Hermione n'était pas venu depuis 2 nuits. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la frontière, elle vit Snape, assis sur sa chaise, à contempler les étoiles. Il portait une tasse de thé fumante aux lèvres et n'avait pas prêté attention à sa présence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

Lorsqu'il l'entendit, il baissa son regard vers son visage.

« Bonsoir. Répondit-il, d'une voix se voulant neutre. »

Hermione gigota sur place, mal à l'aise. Snape l'observa, sans sortir un mot de plus. Il se contenta de siroter son thé, indifférent.

« A propos de… la dernière fois… Hésita-t-elle. »

Severus leva sa paume vers la jeune femme en signe de reddition.

« Ça ira, Miss Granger. Je suppose que nous sommes quittes. »

La jeune Gryffondor grimaça. Elle s'approcha de la barrière magique et prit place non loin d'elle. En fait, elle n'avait même jamais été si proche. Elle sentait le grésillement magique lui titiller les oreilles, comme si elle était une espèce de barrière électrique censé retenir un animal sauvage. Hermione soupira lourdement.

« Vous n'avez pas froid ? Demanda Snape. »

Il était parvenu à rendre sa question sincère et dénué de mauvaises intentions. Severus se surprit à se féliciter mentalement. Pour une fois, sa voix caverneuse ne sonnait pas comme un coup de glas. Hermione avait le regard rond de surprise et levé vers lui. Sa mine sérieuse notait l'absence de moquerie. Son interrogation était réellement concernée.

« Non. Je suis habituée. Et puis, je suis bien couverte. Répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

_ Vous êtes allongée sur le sol. Souligna Snape.

_ Vous devriez venir. C'est très agréable. Lâcha Hermione en souriant, le regard levé vers le ciel.

_ Hors de question. Grogna l'ancien maître de potions. »

Snape soupira après un long silence pesant. Il prit place aux côtés de la jeune femme. Pourquoi faisait-il cela au juste ?

« Comment se déroulent vos études ?

_ Bien. Contrairement à Harry et Ron. Lâcha Hermione en fermant les yeux.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. Dit-il avec dédain. »

Hermione laissa un faible rictus s'échapper du coin de ses lèvres.

« Depuis que vous n'êtes plus là pour leur rabattre leur caquet, ils sont devenus insupportable de vantardise. D'ailleurs, notre nouveau enseignant en potions est barbant.

_ Oh oui, mais je suppose que le nombre d'étudiants traumatisés par mes cours a du grandement baissé.

_ Certes. Mais c'était amusant, parfois, de se lancer des paris sur votre humeur du jour, le nombre de points que vous ôteriez ou alors sur le nombre de fois que vous prononceriez le mot « cornichon ». Dit Hermione en ricanant.

_ Vous faisiez des paris ? Demanda Snape en haussant un sourcil.

_ Oui enfin… Principalement moi, dans ma tête. Et je dois avouer que même dans ces moments où vous étiez sévère, le quotidien était beaucoup moins rasoir que maintenant.

_ Est-ce que cela explique vos petites escapades nocturnes, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils en direction du maître des potions. Assis sur sa chaise et accoudé à ses genoux, il la surplombé largement.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Est-ce que vous fuyez la vie que vous avez toujours rêvé ? Un quotidien, sans Horcruxes, sans aventure, sans Voldemort ? »

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, le regard plongé dans le vide.

« C'est mal, vous le savez ? Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Vous m'en avez vous-même parlé.

_ Tant que je suis à Poudlard, je suis coincée, professeur.

_ Je ne suis plus votre enseignant alors appelez-moi Severus. Grinça-t-il de dégoût. »

* * *

« Vous êtes en retard. »

Hermione leva un sourcil et s'arrêta au beau milieu du chemin.

« Parce qu'on se donne rendez-vous maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Snape se contenta de lui envoyer un regard froid et indifférent. Hermione consentit à s'asseoir sur une chaise qu'elle dématérialisa depuis sa besace.

« Le cours de sortilèges a un peu débordé sur mon planning. »

Snape ne répondit pas et continua de siroter son thé, tout en se réchauffant les mains autour de sa tasse.

« Je vous ai apporté quelque chose. Lâcha Hermione. »

Snape fronça les sourcils. Il vit la jeune femme prendre son petit sac et en sortir un paquet de bonbons de Bertie Crochu.

« Vous êtes au courant qu'il y a une barrière magique entre vous et moi, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je sais. Je voulais juste être méchante et les manger devant vous. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. Il croisa les bras devant lui alors qu'il s'affalait encore plus sur sa chaise.

« Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous n'avez pas été à Serpentard ?

_ Pourquoi cette question ? Je trouvais plutôt logique que je me retrouve à Serdaigle pour ma part. S'exclama Hermione en fourrant une sucrerie dans sa bouche.

_ Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est la maison de Luna Lovegood et de Mimi Geignarde ? Désolé, Miss Granger, mais vous n'êtes pas assez bizarre pour cela.

_ Merci beaucoup. S'exclama la jeune femme en souriant.

_ Ce n'était pas un compliment. Siffla Snape.

_ Si, ça l'était.

_ Vous êtes devenue une experte en relations humaines ? Minauda Snape.

_ Un peu. Côtoyer Ron et Harry 24h/24 vous permet d'être alerte.

_ Je n'en doute pas. D'ailleurs, cela dois probablement expliquer ce fameux courage typique de Gryffondor. Moi, je ne les supporterais pas plus d'une journée. »

Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin, auquel le maître des cachots n'était que peu coutumier.

« Alors… Que faites-vous de vos journées, Severus ? »

Snape haussa un sourcil de surprise. Il n'était pas habitué à entendre son prénom, venant de qui que ce soit d'autre que Minerva. Cela le déstabilisa un temps avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

« Je me lève. Je mange. Je me lave. Je terrorise deux ou trois élèves perdus. Je remange. Je regarde Poudlard. Je fais un signe à un enseignant qui m'évite. J'attend. Je dors. Et j'attend de nouveau. Oh, et je fais une cartographie du ciel en ce moment. Alors, je viens regarder les étoiles tous les soirs. Vous voyez ? Ma vie est passionnante, je n'ai pas une minute à moi. Lâcha Snape avec sarcasme.

_ Vous ne décorez pas votre maison ?

_ Avec un panneau « Home, Sweet Home » qui ornementerait ma porte d'entrée décrépie ? Non, merci. Malgré tout, ce n'est pas chez moi ici et ça ne le sera jamais. »

Hermione se racla la gorge, presque mal à l'aise.

« En réalité, même… Poudlard semble le sentir.

_ Minerva m'a tenu au courant. Est-ce que cela explique pourquoi votre cours de sortilège a pris du retard ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Pour une fois, la leçon se déroulait sans accroc. Et puis, dix minutes avant la fin, la pièce s'est mit à grincer.

_ Grincer ? Demanda Snape, intéressé.

_ Les murs ont commencé à bouger, puis tout s'est rétrécit encore et encore. C'était la panique ! Quand nous sommes sorti, touts les élèves ne mesuraient pas plus de 80 centimètres. »

Sans parvenir à se retenir, le maître des cachots se mit à ricaner durement, de sa voix rocailleuse.

« Enfin, sauf Flitwick, je suppose. Il a mis plus de 30 minutes à tous nous rendre notre apparence normale et… Bon sang, mais pourquoi est-ce que vous riez comme un idiot ?!

_ En fait, vous êtes devenu aussi petit que ce cher Filius. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Au bout d'une minute de réflexion, elle se mit à sourire, presque amusé tandis que Snape sirotait tranquillement son thé.

« Pour tout vous dire, les problèmes que nous rencontrons depuis la rentrée ne me surprennent pas. Je ne vous imaginais pourtant pas avoir l'esprit si farceur, vous auriez pu presque faire concurrence aux jumeaux Wealsey.

_ Je ne vis que pour emmerder le monde, Miss Granger. N'y voyez aucune malice. Répondit Snape d'une voix claire et posée.

_ Je ne vous crois pas. Je pense que vous prenez même un certain plaisir à tout cela.

_ Bien sur que j'y prends plaisir ! Cela leur apprendra, à me bannir. Je m'efforcerais de leur pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que l'odeur de ma vieille charogne en putréfaction leur parvienne aux narines. »

Hermione voulut en rire, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ouvrit, puis ferma la bouche, son visage affichant une moue tout d'abord colérique, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'embrument et qu'elle ne détourne le regard en inspirant profondément.

« Ne dites pas cela. Souffla-t-elle. »

Snape, qui n'avait rien remarqué de son attitude, continua de sourire en fixant le ciel.

« Pourtant, c'est la vérité, Miss Granger. Je me demande s'ils ont pensé au jour de ma mort, au-delà de cette barrière. J'espère presque que mon fantôme restera. Comme ça, je pourrais les hanter, encore et encore et encore.

_ Taisez-vous ! »

Snape redressa une oeillade surprise vers son ancienne élève qui l'observait avec… douleur et ressentiment.

« Parce que mon sort vous préoccupe maintenant ? Pourtant, vous aurez quitté cette école bien avant mon trépas. A moins que vous ne vouliez devenir professeure.

_ Je n'en ai rien à faire. Arrêtez de parler de votre mort comme d'un sujet de plaisanterie. »

L'ancien Directeur de Poudlard fronça les sourcils, puis croisa les jambes en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Je fais ce que je veux, c'est mon côté de la barrière.

_ Bien, alors je ne viendrais plus.

_ C'est faux. Vous continuerez à venir.

_ Vous n'êtes absolument plus habilité à me donner des ordres, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est un constat, Miss Granger. »

La brune haussa un sourcil interrogateur, à la fois choqué et profondément agacé par l'attitude de son ancien enseignant.

Il lui envoya un sourire goguenard qu'elle maudit dans la seconde.

« Vous croyez que je ne comprends pas ce que vous faites ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda sèchement la jeune femme.

_ Vous essayez de vous racheter. »

Hermione nia de la tête avec lassitude, mais la motivation n'y était vraiment pas.

« Si, vous vous en voulez d'avoir eu cette idée idiote. Ça et vos deux crétins de copains qui continuent à jouer à l'idiot. En fait, je vais vous apprendre quelque chose : ce sont vraiment des idiots. Pourtant, ça n'a pas été faute de vous le dire.

_ Et alors ?

_ Alors vous espérez qu'en me tenant compagnie, vous irez mieux.

_ Vous vous trompez tellement, professeur. Ricana jaune Hermione.

_ Sur quoi ?

_ Sur tout. »

Snape grogna de mécontentement en plongeant ses lèvres dans le fond de sa tasse devenue glacée. Il grimaça et jeta son thé sur la pelouse.

« Je ne me sens simplement plus à ma place. Soupira Hermione en se protégeant de ses bras.

_ Le statut de célébrité devient trop lourd à porter ?

_ Entre autre... »

Le maître des potions accorda un mouvement de tête vers la jeune femme, mais resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas envie de la taquiner, elle semblait ne pas aller très bien… Et au fond, il ne retirait aucun plaisir de sa tristesse.

« Ron et moi, c'est… compliqué. »

Oh non, pas ça… Elle n'allait quand même pas parler de ses amourettes d'adolescents. Snape eut l'envie dévorante de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de se barrer loin, très loin d'ici. Pourtant, il n'y parvenait pas. En réalité, une image plutôt dérangeante de ce petit rouquin en train de dévorer la bouche d'une idiote de Poufsouffle dans les jardins qu'il avait croisé un matin hantait sa tête.

Il ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre que de grogner.

« Il roucoule, il fricote, et en plus, il croit que je n'y vois rien.

_ Est-ce que cela à vraiment de l'importance ?

_ En fait, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé qu'une grande affection pour lui. C'est davantage l'idée que lui et Harry se complaise dans ce monde qui, personnellement, ne me correspond toujours pas. J'ai l'impression d'être seule. Je bas les bras, j'ai envie d'hurler, mais rien ne vient. »

Snape inspira profondément, puis planta son regard dans le sien. Il voulu approcher sa main, mais le grisonnement de la barrière magique lui rappela douloureusement l'impossibilité de son geste. D'ailleurs, qu'avait-il voulu faire ? Bref. Il retira sa main, et orienta son regard vers le paysage.

« Allez dans mes bureaux, ouvrez le deuxième tiroir sur votre droite. »

Hermione redressa un visage surpris vers son professeur. De quoi parlait-il au juste ?

« On ne peut plus accéder aux cachots depuis…

_ Allez-y. Et je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire. Siffla Snape.

_ Bien. »

Ils passèrent une heure environ, ainsi. Plus aucun mot n'était sorti, et c'est en silence qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Hermione n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais le soir même, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée qui était censé amener les élèves vers les cachots. Pour cela, il fallait emprunter un escalier pour descendre jusqu'au sous sol de Poudlard. Or, toutes les alcôves étaient closes par un énorme mur de béton. Lorsque les professeurs avaient essayé d'y forcer un chemin, les couloirs furent inondé de l'eau du Lac Noir et Septima Vector avait même failli s'y noyer. Pourtant, Hermione s'avança vers la première entrée qui s'ouvrit bruyamment. Haussant un sourcil, mais cependant alerte, elle s'avança jusque dans les couloirs. Elle avait la peur au ventre. En fait, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de rester coincée ici. Alors, elle accéléra le pas et parvint jusqu'à son ancienne classe de potions. Lorsqu'elle en ouvrit la porte, elle sentit ses mains se glacer.

La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici…

Hermione secoua la tête en ressentant son estomac se tordre. Elle frissonnait de froid en sentant l'humidité des cachots. Elle inspira profondément. Cette classe sentait encore le parfum musqué de son professeur. Ses pas la portèrent jusqu'au bureau, dans le fond de la salle.

Elle effleura la cape posée sur la chaise. Elle ne sut dire pourquoi elle se sentait triste à ce geste, ni pourquoi elle l'enleva pour la poser sur ses épaules. Le tissu était si grand qu'il tombait comme un drap noir sur ses bras trop courts. Elle suivit les instructions de son ancien professeur et fronça les sourcils.

Elle sortit un casque audio, une baguette en verre ainsi qu'un boitier bleu. Un bruit étrange la fit sursauter. Elle fourgua tout cela dans sa poche et sa hâta vers la sortie. Lorsqu'elle la franchit, l'ouverture se ferma de nouveau. Hermione remonta ses trop longues manches et se rendit compte que la cape trainait presque sur le sol. Elle aurait pu la réduire, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y toucher. Elle remonta difficilement les pans et monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Étonnement, les escaliers n'étaient pas capricieux ce soir. En fait, c'était tout le contraire.

Avant la guerre, elle mettait environ cinq minutes à arriver jusqu'aux dortoirs. Depuis la rentrée scolaire des 7éme années, il lui prenait une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Or, ce soir, elle avait l'impression d'y être parvenu en deux, comme si le château entier se poussait sur son passage. La Grosse Dame était la dernière à continuer de garder les dortoirs. Les Serpentards avaient été déménagé dans la Salle sur Demande, pour entrer dans les dortoirs des Serdaigles, la réponse à la question secrète était de plus en plus incongrue, et cela sans compter sur les pauvres PoufSouffles dont la salle, apparemment, puait souvent l'ail, le poisson, les œufs pourris ou dans les pires jours, l'Andouillette. Parfois, les portes de la tour Gryffondor s'ouvraient toutes simultanément en grand fracas en pleine nuit, ce qui faisait sursauter tout le monde. D'ailleurs, plusieurs d'entre eux étaient de plus en plus fatigués… Finalement, les Serpentards étaient réellement les mieux lotis.

Aujourd'hui, tout était étrangement calme. Hermione parvint jusqu'à sa chambre, vide. A cause de l'année précédente, de nombreuses pertes avaient été à déplorer… Certains parents réticents n'avaient pas voulu envoyer leurs enfants en première années. Il manquait bien la moitié des étudiants habituels.

Hermione ôta sa cape et la posa délicatement sur son lit avant de s'y asseoir en tailleur. Elle examina le boitier qu'elle tenait en main étrangement. Lorsqu'elle appuya sur un des boutons, une lueur bleutée s'en échappa. Hermione comprit que l'objet était enchanté.

Elle alterna son regard entre ce qu'elle tenait en main et le casque. Timidement, elle le posa sur ses oreilles. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de repenser à ce qui la tourmentait et appuya de nouveau sur le bouton qui lui avait permis de l'allumer.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup en entendant la mélodie s'échappant pour traverser ses tympans et elle se mit à rire lorsqu'elle en entendit les paroles.


	3. Chapter 3

En fait, je me rends compte que je ne respecte absolument pas le principe de publier à des jours précis xD Donc... Je vais publier plus régulièrement et un peu à ma sauce si ça ne vous dérange pas. En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, elles me booste. La fic n'est pas encore terminée, j'en suis au chapitre 15. Donc autant vous dire que vous en avez encore pour un moment :p

Je vous propose aussi une chose : donnez vos suggestions de chanson dans les commentaires. A quelles chansons pensez-vous que Snape et Hermione font allusion ? Je vous donnerai les réponses lors du chapitre suivant héhé

* * *

Chapitre 3.

« Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies ? »

Snape sursauta lorsque la voix de la jeune femme le sortit de sa torpeur. Ce soir, le ciel était beaucoup trop nuageux pour observer quoique ce soit. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il s'était pourtant mit à l'attendre et s'agaça presque devant son impatience.

« Lesquelles ?

_ Une fois, un Serpentard vous a entendu chantonner dans votre bureau. Ricana Hermione en s'asseyant. »

Snape lui envoya un regard glacial. Il avança sa main, probablement pour la pousser ou lui frapper la tête, mais elle heurta la barrière et l'ancien professeur pesta bruyamment en pressant douloureusement sa paume. Hermione l'observa, ne se débarrassant pas de son air amusé.

« J'en conclus donc que vous l'avez trouvé. J'aurais du me taire. Grogna-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione en sortant l'objet de sa poche.

_ Une pensine musicale. »

Hermione leva un sourcil amusé vers son ancien professeur, qui se crispa en maugréant de plus belle tout en évitant son regard.

« Comment ça fonctionne ?

_ Vous extrayez le morceau que vous avez entendu de votre tête à l'aide de la baguette en verre. Puis, vous la transférez dans l'appareil. Lorsque vous appuyez sur le bouton de mise en marche, il détecte de quoi vous avez besoin, ce que vous ressentez et vous envoie la musique la plus appropriée. Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu ?

_ Une musique complètement folle sur le fait que le premier amour, c'était n'importe quoi. »

Hermione entendit son enseignant pouffer avant de sourire dans sa direction.

« Alors je suppose qu'il fonctionne toujours aussi bien. Déclara-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il vous envoyait ? Demanda curieusement la jeune femme.

_ Dans les beaux jours : L'amour, c'est de la merde. Dans les mauvais, une musique tellement vulgaire rempli d'insultes que j'espère que vous ne tomberez jamais dessus parce que ça vous rentre dans la tête et ne vous quitte jamais. »

Hermione sourit pleinement en rangeant le boitier dans sa poche de nouveau.

« Il m'en faut plus pour me choquer.

_ Mange-couille, vache morte luisante de colombins putrides avec de grosses bulles d'excréments puants enrobées de miel. Morveleux qui pue le sperme fossilisé et raclurant la poisse gangrenée dans la bouse de chèvre dont l'anus est aussi large qu'une ananas déglinguée à la chiure de pelure de colombins luisante et croupissante. De belles morves balbutiantes au-dessus d'un trou de balle aux parois sacrément puantes et nasalement pouravissimes et infecté de bactéries masturbantes de daubissité archi-daubale de fientes d'escargot rampant dans la poisse pisseuse, de cul pourri d'Afghan abattu sur un poteau par une cinquantaine de balles et sniffant la chiasse bien dégueulasse d'un anus à rabord de merde dégueulante de vermissures. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'elle entendit ce flot d'insanités horrible sortir de la bouche de son ancien professeur, lui qui mesurait habituellement ses paroles avec soins. Elle se mit à rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter pendant de longues minutes et Snape la suivit en souriant, amusé.

« Celle-là, je l'ai entendu quand Potter m'a rendu son devoir remplis de débilités en troisième année. Avoua-t-il. »

Hermione rit encore, en secoua la tête avant de se reprendre.

« Comment saviez-vous que je pourrais accéder à votre bureau ?

_ Parce que je vous en avais donné l'autorisation. Déclara Snape.

_ Donc… Vous contrôlez vraiment le château ?

_ Plus ou moins. Répondit Snape, presque énigmatique. »

La jeune femme soupira dramatiquement, et croisa les bras devant elle en tapotant son index d'impatience. Snape s'en délecta quelques minutes avant de lui répondre.

« Je ne contrôle pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il semblerait que le château suive mes humeurs. Or, je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de très stable, émotionnellement. Parfois, je comprends ce que Poudlard fait, comme quand la classe de sortilège s'est rétrécit. Mais je ne saurais répondre à pourquoi les cachots restent fermés par exemple. Je savais juste que, si je vous autorisais sincèrement à vous y rendre, vous le pourriez.

_ Merci. Soupira Hermione.

_ Pour quoi ? Demanda Snape, assez décontenancé.

_ Parce que ça veut dire que vous vouliez vraiment m'aider. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, avant de croiser les bras. Il était debout, et il se mit à marcher le long de la ligne. Hermione le suivit, jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. D'ici, l'homme s'adossa à un tronc et Hermione en fit de même sur le même arbre, de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de… magique. Enfin… Ce n'est pas une Magic 8 Ball, juste une façon de se sortir des tourments, de se défouler ou de comprendre certaines choses. Sortit Snape en reniflant.

_ Vous avez énormément de culture moldue. Souligna Hermione, impressionnée.

_ Je n'ai pas grandi dans un Terrier moi. Ça ressemblait plus à un trou à rat pour être honnête. »

Hermione sourit en se plongeant dans ses pensées.

« Moi j'ai grandi dans un pigeonnier.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Snape en se redressant, presque en ricanant.

_ Oui vous savez… Le pigeon, c'est surement l'animal le plus commun et inoffensif de cette planète. C'est ainsi que je définirais ma famille. Mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas… Enfin. Ça a du bon, de vivre dans la « normalité ».

_ Mais qu'est-ce que la normalité, Miss Granger ? Tout est relatif et surtout, une question de point de vue. Du côté des sorciers, vous êtes surement considérée comme un OVNI. Et de celui des moldus, vous êtes quelqu'un de bizarre.

_ C'est exactement ce dont je vous parlais la dernière fois. Personne ne peut comprendre. Harry est L'Elu, Ron a grandi dans un foyer aimant, rempli de magie et de… sang pur, de gens comme lui. Grimaça Hermione.

_ Moi, je comprends. »

La jeune Gryffondor leva un regard surpris vers son ancien professeur, qui l'ignora avec soin.

« Et voilà pourquoi vous venez.

_ Je viens car je vous apprécie.

_ Vous m'avez envoyé ici. Souligna Snape.

_ Je vous apprécie autant que vous me gonflez.

_ Vous avez de la chance qu'il y ai cette barrière. Grogna-t-il.

_ Je sais. »

Hermione sourit malicieusement alors que Snape ne la fusille de son regard ridé.

« Je vous gonfle à quel point ? Demanda Severus en penchant la tête, curieux.

_ Je n'en sais rien moi-même. Avoua Hermione. »

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se redresser vers son interlocuteur.

« Est-ce que c'était une question détournée ?

_ Non. Dit-il calmement. »

Hermione sourit, amusée avant que Snape ne grogne et reparte. Puis, il s'arrêta en milieu de chemin et se tourna vivement vers elle. Sans sa cape, son mouvement était moins révérencieux, mais toujours aussi surprenant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me collez ? Demanda-t-il avec agacement.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous restez prés de la limite ?

_ Je n'ai pas le choix.

_ Vous pourriez rentrer chez vous. Répondit Hermione en croisant les bras dans son dos et en suivant la démarche que son professeur venait de reprendre.

_ Il fait froid et humide.

_ Vous y êtes habitué pourtant. Et en plus, il fait la même température dehors. Souligna Hermione.

_ Bon sang, mais vous allez la fermer oui ? »

Habituellement, Hermione se serait probablement ratatinée sur place. Seulement, savoir que cette frontière empêchait son professeur de s'en prendre à elle, qu'il lui était impossible de lui nuire, que ce soit à travers une note, un retrait de point, ou un sort ridicule la rendait plus confiante. Alors, elle se contenta de le fixer en souriant presque bêtement.

« Non.

_ Sale petite miss je-sais-tout.

_ Voyez cela du bon œil Severus. Les vacances ne vont pas tarder alors, vous n'aurez plus à subir ma présence nuisible.

_ Une libération délicieuse à mes oreilles. Vous m'en voyez ravi. »

C'est avec un dernier haussement d'épaules indifférent que la jeune femme repartit en direction de la tour Gryffondor. En fait, elle avait naïvement espéré que… cela lui fasse quelque chose. Ils passaient tous les soirs ou presque, ensemble. Parfois, ils ne parlaient pas, souvent, ils se disputaient… Se taquinaient, pour être plus exact. Snape essayait de braver son ennui, Hermione voulait trouver quelqu'un à qui discuter… Quelqu'un comme elle. Bien sûr, elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Ses proches l'auraient enfermé à la section psychiatrie de St Mangouste si elle leur avouait se sentir proche de lui. Peut-être que le sentiment n'était pas si réciproque ? Snape l'utilisait probablement pour se changer les idées, rien de plus. Il n'en avait même rien à faire qu'elle parte pour deux longues semaines, de Poudlard pour les vacances, il le lui avait dit très clairement.

Lorsque la jeune femme parvint jusqu'à sa chambre, elle s'y pelota en se recroquevillant. Encore habillée, elle n'avait pas la force de se mettre en pyjama, ni de dormir d'ailleurs. Se sentant étrangement triste, elle finit par s'écrouler de fatigue, dans la fraicheur de son lit, sanglotant presque sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.


	4. Chapter 4

_Réponses aux reviews :_

\- **Tralapapa** : J'étais tellement contente en voyant ton pseudo ! Oui en effet, c'est une punition affreuse, et je comprends que tu sois dans le flou concernant la catégorie de cette fic rangée dans "humour" mais fait moi confiance : JE NE ME SUIS PAS TROMPEE héhé Et tu as déjà lu mes fics donc tu dois bien connaître mon style maintenant, alors fais moi confiance. Accroche toi et je te promet que tu me béniras xD Harry et Ron OOC ? Pas d'accord, je les imagine très bien réagir de la sorte envers Snape une fois assurés qu'ils soient intouchables.

\- **darkcorbeau** : Alors de quelle chanson parle Hermione, mmmmh ?

La première évoquée par Hermione : Anais : Le premier amour

Les deux prochaines, par Snape : The Hyènes : L'amour, c'est de la merde et Maxenss : Démonétisation (Et oui, la salve d'injures proviens tout pile de ça mdr)

* * *

Chapitre 4.

Lorsque Hermione leva difficilement les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas froid. Pourtant, elle se souvenait encore s'être allongée au dessus des couvertures. Le réveil fut difficile, ses paupières de plomb alourdies par le manque de sommeil. Elle inspira profondément et fut frappée par l'odeur du maître des cachots qui lui parvenait aux narines.

Quel parfum portait-il déjà ? Un espèce de mélange de parchemin neuf, d'herbes, de menthe et… de Lys. C'était d'ailleurs étrangement fleuri pour un homme tel que lui. En fait, elle avait toujours cru que ce parfum venait des bocaux d'ingrédients, mais il s'accentuait toujours lorsqu'il passait dans les rangs en l'effleurant sans vraiment le vouloir. Alors, elle fermait presque les yeux en se concentrant sur son odorat et ses sourcils se fronçaient presque. C'était le cas ce matin.

Elle voulu se lever, mais la fraicheur la regagna de nouveau. Enfin, elle descendit ses pupilles vers son corps et se rendit compte qu'elle était recouverte par une cape… La sienne. Les longs pans qui retombaient presque sur le sol ne faisaient aucun doute là dessus. C'était si… étrange. Elle sentait son corps entier réclamer cette présence qui l'avait quitté, comme si elle avait passé la nuit… dans ses bras. Hermione rougit fortement avant de se détacher de sa cape, presque avec vivacité, combattant son envie viscérale de s'y blottir plus encore.

Elle se leva et observa étrangement le vêtement. Déglutissant, Hermione réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait absolument pas posé sur elle la veille. Alors, qui ? Est-ce que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans ses quartiers ? Les garçons ? Impossible, l'accès leur restait refusé. Hermione secoua la tête en clopinant. Elle se sentait bête, c'était presque comme si elle venait de se retrouver au lit avec son professeur. Hermione ricana dans le vide et se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Idiot. Vraiment idiot.

Alors qu'elle effectua un brin de toilette en changeant d'uniforme, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle tourna la clanche… Rien. Elle refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir. Quelque peu paniquée, Hermione essaya d'enfoncer la porte plusieurs fois. Impossible.

Elle se dirigea vivement vers sa fenêtre, qui restait close, elle aussi. L'angoisse la gagnait au fur et à mesure. Lorsqu'elle observa en contre bas, le château semblait étrangement vide.

« Est-ce que tout disjoncte encore chez vous ? Cria la jeune femme à l'attention de ses camarades dans la chambre à côté.

_ Oui ! Entendit-elle au loin. »

La brune pesta. Elle observa la cape, et se dit qu'elle ne perdait rien à essayer. Elle l'enfila et posa sa main sur la poignée. Celle-ci semblait presque hésiter à s'enclencher, grinçant bizarrement avant de se décider à s'ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, toutes les portes de la tour Gryffondor s'ouvrirent à volée. Les étudiants se retrouvèrent éjectés de leur chambre, tous sauf Hermione qui les observait depuis la sienne, ahurie. Une des filles de cinquième année se massa douloureusement le coude en se relevant. Hermione soupira, retira la cape pour la poser sur son lit et sortit de sa chambre qui se ferma étrangement calmement derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces bêtises. Grogna-t-elle dans le vide en dévalant les marches l'amenant jusqu'à sa salle commune. »

Alors que les escaliers se poussaient sur son chemin, elle se faisait presque talonner par quelques Gryffondor, en retard sur leur premier cour. Pourtant, dès qu'elle posa le pied sur le bon étage, elle sentit la pierre derrière elle bouger et les étudiants protester vivement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le Grand Hall, elle vit les élèves quelque peu… paniquer, comme elle il y a plusieurs minutes dans sa chambre.

Hermione alpagua difficilement un deuxième année de la maison des Serdaigle.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ C'est la grande porte. Personne n'arrive à l'ouvrir !

_ Quoi ? »

Hermione se détacha du jeune garçon et avança jusqu'au Hall où tous les élèves étaient réunis et bougeait nerveusement. Elle parvint difficilement à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au devant de la cohue. Elle vit McGonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid qui essayaient d'enfoncer la porte, sans succès malgré sa lourde stature.

Tous les sorts du petit professeur de sortilège ne faisait rien à la porte, et la présence de McGonagall n'y changeait strictement rien. Dans un espoir presque vain, Hermione voulu rebrousser chemin et reprendre les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre, mais ils refusaient cette fois de lui obéir. Elle était bloquée.

Bien sûr, ni Harry, ni Ron n'étaient pas là… Probablement bloqués dans la tour de leur maison ou dans les escaliers eux aussi. Hermione pesta.

Ses neurones se mirent à tourner à plein régime. Elle avança calmement parmi la panique ambiante et se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait accéder à l'extérieur. Dans les jardins, madame Bibine essayait vainement d'ouvrir la réserve qui enfermait les balais, mais bien sûr, celle-ci n'obéissait pas non plus. Quelques élèves parvinrent à accéder à l'extérieur à l'aide de leur balais personnel, mais ceux-ci semblaient refuser de s'envoler. Hermione plissa le regard et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers une limite qu'elle connaissait bien assez.

Cette fois, elle ne le vit pas dehors. En fait, elle oublia presque la barrière magique et avança encore et encore, courant presque vers cette vieille bicoque tout au fond de Poudlard.

« Severus ! »

Son corps entier entra en collision avec le mur invisible, la projetant plusieurs mètres plus loin. Hermione eut tout juste le temps d'hurler de peur et de douleur avant de grimacer, s'attendant à ce que son corps heurte brutalement le sol. Pourtant, elle fut accueilli par une matelas fourni d'herbes qui avaient poussé brutalement autour de son corps. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de grogner. C'était comme si son corps entier venait de se prendre une méchante décharge électrique.

« Miss Granger, non mais vous êtes malade ou quoi ! »

Snape venait de sortir de sa maison, à peine vêtu, la chemise noire maladroitement fermée d'un bouton sur deux et le bouton de son pantalon de toile encore ouvert. Hermione se figea, d'un blanc livide avant que le professeur ne peste et referme sa braguette.

« Vous avez une façon de sortir les gens du lit vous ! »

Hermione leva le regard des mains de son ancien professeur avant de secouer la tête. Subitement mutine, elle dut se faire violence face à l'agacement profond de Snape.

« Alors quoi ?! J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour venir m'emmerder de si bonne heure !

_ Je ne vous connaissais pas ce langage de charretier. Souffla Hermione en se relevant. »

Snape tapota nerveusement du pied sur le sol alors que la pelouse reprit son apparence initiale dès qu'Hermione y jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé ?

Elle nia de nouveau de la tête en fusillant son professeur du regard.

« Personne ne peut plus sortir du château. Déclara-t-elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me foute ?

_ Réparez ça.

_ Non, mais vous croyez que je commande le château comme ça ? Vous me prenez pour Merlin ? »

Hermione soupira lourdement. Elle réalisa que Snape semblait vraiment penser ce qu'il disait.

« C'est vous, Poudlard vous obéit.

_ Ou la Guerre a chamboulé la magie des lieux et vous en payez les conséquences.

_ C'est ce que le Ministère raconte pour rassurer les parents d'élèves, mais je n'y crois pas une seconde, et les professeurs non plus. Vous savez autant que moi que vous continuez d'être le dernier Directeur en date. »

Snape inspira longuement et observa l'horizon d'un air pensif.

« Ce ne sont que des théories. Souffla-t-il.

_ Ce sont les vacances. Si vous voulez, je peux rester vous savez. Répondit Hermione d'un air amusé.

_ Vous plaisantez ou quoi ? Ne revenez plus m'embêter, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

_ D'accord, d'accord, très bien. Lâcha la jeune femme en levant les mains au ciel en signe de rédemption. »

Snape hocha lentement la tête et repartit en direction de son foyer.

« Je n'avais pas prévu de retourner au Terrier de toute façon. Je ne supporterais pas Ron une seconde de plus… Mieux vaut… Que je reste, pour réviser mes ASPIC. »

Snape avait légèrement ralenti sa démarche, mais ne s'était pas stoppé pour autant. Il se ferma la porte de sa maison branlante tandis qu'Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans le château, elle se fit alpagué par Harry.

« 'Mione ! Où étais-tu ? Demanda vivement le garçon, accompagné de son meilleur ami.

_ J'essayais de chercher une solution.

_ La grande porte vient juste de s'ouvrir à la volée.

_ C'est de pire en pire… Maugréa Ron. »

Hermione ferma les yeux, ennuyée. Comment leur expliquer le problème ? Snape se voilait la face. Il voulait qu'elle reste… Mais ne se l'avouait même pas. Alors, Poudlard s'était manifesté pour la retenir. Elle fut presque tenté de trouver cette attention… touchante, si elle n'avait pas été involontaire et si casse pied. En réalité, elle avait été plutôt sincère envers lui : elle avait saisi cette occasion au vol pour éviter de retourner au Terrier. Elle avait même été heureuse une seconde d'être bloquée ici.

« Il faut… que nous contactions le Ministère.

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ Libérer Snape. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, ahuris avant de suivre leur amie jusqu'au fond du couloir. Sans même prononcer le mot de passe, la gargouille s'ouvrit pour dérouler les longs escaliers en colimaçon. Hermione n'en fut même pas surprise, alors que ses deux amis n'osait qu'à peine bouger. Ils firent bien, puisque lorsqu'elle se hissa jusqu'aux premières marches, l'entrée derrière elle se ferma brutalement, empêchant Harry comme Ron de la suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

_Réponses aux reviews :_

Wow, merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragements, je suis heureuse d'y lire quelques lecteurs que je commence à connaître comme darkcorbeau par exemple ! Merci aussi à Eileen1976, MaryJeine, Cassiopea H.M Black, Manon et j'en oublie surement héhéJe suis aussi contente de vous apprendre que j'ai terminé l'écriture de cette fiction, qui comportera en tout 18 chapitres.

 **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** : Hé oui, tu as tout compris. Ces deux là se sentent en vérité bien seuls, et ils se retrouvent malgré l'existence de cette barrière.

 **Alindorie** : Oh hé bien, pour se rendre dans les étages, tout était bloqué mais Hermione était au rez de chaussée donc aucun soucis à priori pour se rendre dans les jardins.

 **FaisdesLettres** : Hé oui, du Lys. Ce n'est pas vraiment masculin, mais c'est subtil :p Merci, moi aussi ça me manque de faire des commentaires, mais je ne trouve malheureusement pas le temps T.T

 **Nathea** : Certes, Snape ne sortirait pas ce genre d'insultes comme ça, mais c'était un peu pour lui clouer le bec haha

* * *

Chapitre 5.

Hermione était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observant le paysage de Poudlard en proie à une énorme averse. Elle minauda. C'était les vacances, et elle s'ennuyait. Ils étaient si peu, pendant Noël.

Elle jouait nerveusement avec les boutons du boitier métallique qu'elle tenait en main, puis se releva afin de se diriger vers son lit pour se saisir du casque. De nouveau, elle s'emmitoufla dans la cape de Snape et retourna vers sa place.

C'était son secret à elle. Plus le temps avançait, plus elle ressentait le besoin de s'y blottir, encore plus, encore plus longtemps, tel un… plaisir honteux. Lorsqu'elle était triste, qu'elle avait froid, mal, ou qu'elle se trouvait en colère, elle se réveillait avec cette cape sur le corps et, si elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux, elle avait l'impression de se sentir dans une étreinte.

Au départ, cela l'avait quelque peu effrayé. Cette présence était aussi intruse qu'étrange. Après tout, Snape avait toujours pris soin d'éviter tout contact physique. Il y était même étrangement allergique. Non qu'elle l'ai recherché quelque part, elle n'était pas folle. C'était juste un constat qu'elle s'était faite, intérieurement. En sept ans, la seule chose qu'elle avait senti avait été sa cape la frôlant par inadvertance et son parfum… Et il y avait eu cette fois où elle s'était réfugiée derrière lui lors de la transformation de Lupin. Il semblait que son ancien professeur de potions oubliait ses barrières qu'en cas très exceptionnels d'ailleurs.

Hermione secoua la tête. Pourquoi pensait-elle à cela ? Après tout, elle ne faisait que dormir dans sa cape, pas avec lui. Cela lui faisait du bien, et elle ne faisait rien de répréhensible.

La jeune femme continuait de fixer l'appareil dans ses mains. Elle y avait transféré ses souvenirs musicaux et à présent, elle les imaginait se mélanger aux siens. C'était comme s'ils partageaient quelque chose… Un secret, eux aussi ?

 _N'importe quoi._

Il ne touchait même plus à ce truc ! D'ailleurs, Hermione ricanait encore devant la diversité qu'il pouvait contenir. Non mais franchement, qui aurait pu imaginé la terreur des cachots écouter une femme chanter subtilement son plaisir à faire une fellation ou encore un homme conter ses fantasmes autour d'une certaine Vanessa ? Elle avait franchement rougi avant de pouffer comme une idiote quand elle était tombée dessus. En fait, il semblait que la bibliothèque musicale de son professeur ne contenait que des chansons autour du sexe. Est-ce qu'il se souvenait au moins de ça quand il lui avait donné l'idée de s'en emparer ? Bon. Il n'y avait pas que cela, mais tout de même. A moins que ce soit elle, qui soit juste obsédée par la chose ?

Hermione ricanait à cette idée. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne lui parlait jamais des fois où elle l'utilisait, en réalité. Elle se posait presque des questions sur son orientation sexuelle Elle avait écouté une chanson à la gloire des fesses d'une femme après avoir pris un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets en compagnie d'Hannah Abbot et Padma Patil. Gênée, elle avait préféré n'en faire aucun commentaire.

Ce machin ne marchait surement pas correctement !

Elle soupira, lasse, sa bonne humeur fondant soudainement comme neige au soleil. Elle avait essayé d'aller voir McGonagall pour lui parler de Snape. Ça avait été un échec cuisant, sans grande surprise. Elle refusait de voir l'évidence et pourtant, il fallait l'admettre : Poudlard continuait de la refuser en tant que Directrice ! Peut-être que l'ancien professeur des potions était encore un semblant « d'ami » pour elle, mais l'école parlait à sa place... Malheureusement, avec les vacances, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'en parler à Arthur Weasley. Elle se promettait de le faire le plus rapidement possible.

Seulement, elle n'en avait pas encore discuter non plus avec le maître des potions et redoutait sa réaction.

Il l'enverrait péter, c'est sûr. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait eu cette idée à la con de le bannir… Enfin, ils ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça tout de même ! L'école est de pire en pire, elle ne pensait même pas que c'était possible. Certains Gryffondor n'avaient pas pu sortir de la tour pendant deux journées entières, tous les livres hurlants de la bibliothèque s'étaient mis à s'ouvrir en même temps la semaine dernière, en pleine nuit et cela sans compter les sabliers servant à compter les points de maisons dont les scores changeaient sans arrêt ou encore les parchemins qui s'effaçaient quand ils ne disparaissaient pas. En fait, Hermione était étrangement la seule devant laquelle le château devenait obéissant.

Elle y voyait un signe. Si Poudlard était à ce point lié à Severus Snape, alors cela voulait dire qu'il appréciait leurs échanges, plus que ce qu'il osait en dire et qu'il voulait qu'elle se sente bien. Les lieux le trahissaient, quelque part. Pourtant, elle se sentait stressée de lui parler de sa volonté de le sortir d'ici, et de résoudre ce problème.

Il semblait tant se délecter de cette situation chaotique ! Evidemment…

Hermione grogna. Elle quitta la cape, et sa position pour ouvrir son armoire. Elle en sortit une bouteille de vin qu'Harry lui avait apporté de France en cadeau. Il fallait bien qu'elle trouve du courage quelque part. Peut-être qu'elle le regretterait, mais bon. Qu'à cela ne tienne, son ancien enseignant n'avait qu'à être plus commode !

Lorsqu'elle arriva à une heure pire que tardive (ou précoce de la matinée, selon l'angle dans lequel on se positionne), elle tentait tant bien que mal de garder une attitude correcte.

« Severus ! Hurla-t-elle. »

Est-ce que c'était correct, ça ? Elle n'en savait rien. De toute façon, avec cette limite, elle ne pouvait pas toquer à la porte de sa vieille baraque, n'est-ce pas ?

Snape sursauta lorsqu'une voix féminine et puissante l'extirpa de ses rêveries. Il ne dormait pas… Il avait toujours eu un sommeil pourri. Pour tuer le temps, il remplissait ses nuits à manger des cochonneries, d'habitude.D'ailleurs, cette fâcheuse manie ne l'avait jamais aidé à être plus en chair. Dommage, il n'y avait pas de muffins à la myrtille, ni de pudding au chocolat ici. Alors, il sortit une tête interpellé depuis sa porte d'entrée, la bouche encore pleine de sa bouchée de banane.

« Vous ressemblez à un macaque. Entendit-il ricaner. »

Snape dirigea un regard noir vers Hermione qui l'observait malicieusement, les bras croisés derrière son dos. Il s'avança vers elle, voulu lui lancer l'épluchure à la figure, mais celle-ci rebondit et vint s'éclater contre sa chemise. Snape pesta vulgairement en nettoyant les restes de nourriture de ses vêtements.

« Bien fait. Lâcha-t-elle.

_ Fermez-là. Il est 3 heures du matin ! Dit-il en un grognement rauque.

_ Vous dormiez ?

_ Non.

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous m'embêtez avec l'heure ? »

Snape rida les yeux, s'approcha si près de la limite qu'elle l'entendit siffler à ses oreilles.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Miss Granger. Vous, comme la plupart de vos petits camarades, vous prenez franchement une confiance exacerbée depuis que je suis dans l'impossibilité de répliquer. Je vous recommande cependant de faire attention… Je peux être très inventif. Siffla-t-il. »

Hermione ouvrit, puis ferma la bouche. Son visage rougit alors qu'elle se renfrogna.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda-t-il plus doucement.

_ Je… devais vous parler. »

Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête, qui venait de la faire décuver aussitôt.

« Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?

_ Non… »

Snape fronça les sourcils. Il s'agenouilla et essaya de capter le regard fuyant de la jeune femme.

« Je… Je me suis dis que… En fait… Je…

_ Oui… ?

_ Pourrais-vous-aider-à-sortir-d'ici-et-à-reprendre-votre-poste. Dit-elle avec une rapidité déconcertante. »

Snape cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, puis éclata d'un rire caverneux.

« Et vous croyez que c'est si simple ? »

Cette fois, ce fut à Hermione de se redresser, incrédule en fixant étrangement son ancien enseignant. Aucune moquerie, il ne l'envoyait pas sur les roses, ni la menaçait ?

« Il vous suffit de claquer des doigts, « désolé, j'ai eu une idée pourri monsieur le Ministre, j'ai changé d'avis » ?

_ Je…

_ Ma situation actuelle est bien trop arrangeante Miss Granger.

_ Cela dépend pour qui, Monsieur. »

Snape haussa les épaules. Il commença de nouveau à marcher lentement le long de la limite. C'était une activité qui l'aidait à réfléchir. Alors qu'il restait silencieux, Hermione se permit de le suivre avec un pas plus hâtif.

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas 'si' mal et en plus, je ne manque à personne. Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Poudlard et les élèves. Cela finira par se calmer. Ils se feront à mon absence. Déclara-t-il en secouant la main dans le vide.

_ Je ne parlais pas d'eux. Je parlais de moi.

_ Quoi ? »

Hermione se figea et son teint blêmit subitement. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du boire afin de se détendre avant de venir finalement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

_ Rien. Dit-elle en rebroussant chemin.

_ Miss Granger ! »

Snape rebroussa chemin et essaya de suivre la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez parlé de vous ?

_ Je n'ai pas fais ça.

_ Miss Granger. »

Hermione se racla la gorge et s'éloigna de la ligne. Snape voulu la franchir, mais en vain, il s'arrêta à juste quelques millimètres de celle-ci en pestant. Bordel, venait-elle réellement de lui dire… qu'il lui… manquait ?!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir ! Désolé pour le temps d'attente pour le chapitre, j'ai eu une week end chargé !

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

Tralapapa : Ou peut-être qu'elle est juste obsédée du cul mdrrr

darkcorbeau : Oui, les idées quand on a bu sont RAREMENT les meilleures du monde

SylvaniaSnape : Merci ! J'aime aussi le Ron bashing, mais je n'en abuse pas, c'est drôle de les voir aussi comme !a de temps en temps xD

FaisdesLettres: Dormir dans la cape de Snape... Un rêve

Lokki1 : Oui, j'aime le sadisme, je suis pire que Snape !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'Hermione n'était pas revenu à la frontière. Parfois, elle mettait un pied dehors, fixait cette fameuse maison délabrée au loin et rentrait de nouveau dans le château, pétrie de honte et rougissante.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui lui avait échappé ce soir là.

 _« Maudit vin »_

Oui… Oui, Snape lui manquait, et alors ? Elle n'avait juste pas eu envie de le dire à qui que ce soit, puisque cela était un de ses innombrables secrets embarrassants concernant son ancien maître de potions. Alors, l'avouer à lui : encore moins ! Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. D'ailleurs, depuis tout cela, Poudlard avait retrouvé un calme plus ou moins correct.

Hermione en avait été un peu… attristée. En fait, elle s'était sentie pleine de pouvoir, et de privilèges lorsque l'école se poussait sous son chemin, à elle et à elle seule. Se dire aussi que personne ne comprenait que cela était du à ses visites nocturnes d'avec Severus Snape était encore plus grisant. Mais peut-être… Oui, peut-être que cela n'était qu'une simple coïncidence. Peut-être que Snape n'avait rien à voir avec ces problèmes… Alors, cela voudrait dire qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne, et qu'il ne la supportait vraiment pas.

Hermione grimaça. Elle se sentit un peu idiote, mais rien ne servait de faire des conclusions hâtives pour l'instant.

C'était la rentrée aujourd'hui, de deux longues semaines de vacances et il ne s'était franchement rien passé d'exceptionnel. Les escaliers avaient eu un comportement normal, pas d'odeur nauséabonde à déplorer du côté des Poufsouffle et Irma Pince se portait comme un charme, sa bibliothèque ayant retrouvé son célèbre calme olympien. Si cela continuait ainsi, toute chance de récupérer Severus Snape dans le monde des sorciers serait tout bonnement avorté. Hermione soupira lourdement.

Elle se posta, assise devant la Porte d'entrée de l'école, le menton posée sur ses bras recroquevillés. Bientôt, elle reverrait Harry et Ron. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas impatiente ? Elle était heureuse, certes. Mais moins que d'habitude.

Au loin, elle vit Hagrid arriver. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, se stoppant là dans ses élucubrations. Il semblait courir. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avoir un pas aussi hâtif en réalité.

« Hagrid ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

_ Hermione, j'ai besoin de… Il faut… Le professeur McGonagall... »

La brune se releva et tenta de calmer le demi géant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle apeurée.

_ Tout est bloqué. On est bloqué. Le train, les barques, tout…. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils avant de voir le gardien des clés de Poudlard se hâter dans les couloirs.

Bloqués ?

La jeune femme se lança à la suite du garde-chasse dont les enjambés devenaient de plus en plus importantes. Essoufflée, elle peinait à tenir la cadence.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

_ Le Poudlard Express s'est arrêté au milieu des voies de chemin de fer, les barques ont disparues.

_ Et les diligences menées par les Sombrals ?

_ Introuvables.

_ Peut-être qu'on peut emprunter un passage caché ! Chez Honeydukes ? »

Hermione suivit Hagrid jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall. Paniqué, le géant peinait à trouver ses mots, et la jeune Gryffondor l'aida alors à expliquer la situation et donna son idée à la Directrice.

Minerva acquiesça en silence. Ensemble, ils commencèrent par aller jusqu'à la statue de la sorcière borne. Pourtant, bien entendu, la sorcière n'était plus borne du tout et resplendissait de beauté. Elle leur refusa l'accès caché vers la sortie secrète, prétextant qu'elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi ils parlaient.

« Je suppose qu'il nous est même impossible de chercher le passage de la salle sur demande… Soupira Minerva.

_ Personne n'a pu y accéder depuis… »

Hermione venait de souffler sa dernière phrase, s'empêchant même d'évoquer le bannissement de l'ancien Directeur. Elle détourna le visage, mais l'expression de la professeur de métamorphose se tira et ses traits s'en retrouvèrent plus durcis encore. Hagrid clopinait sur place, et Minerva, après être revenue dans son bureau, l'envoya essayer de chercher les Sombrals, probablement éparpillés partout dans la Forêt ou ailleurs. Dans tous les cas, le gardien des lieux était si paniqué qu'il fallait l'occuper, d'une manière ou d'une autre plutôt que de le laisser s'arracher la barbe en faisant les 100 pas.

« Miss Granger… Alpagua la vieille sorcière. »

Douloureusement, Hermione se retourna alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce.

« Vous pensez réellement que Severus est la cause de tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec une douleur qu'elle peinait à dissimuler. »

La jeune femme soupira silencieusement. Elle s'avança jusqu'au siège faisant face au bureau de son ancienne directrice de maison et croisa les bras, presque mal à l'aise.

« Oui. Répondit-elle simplement.

_ Poudlard est une institution vieille de plus de 1000 ans. Depuis tout ce temps, nous nous sommes toujours donné le devoir d'offrir un enseignement aux élèves. Même durant la guerre, l'école est restée ouverte. De quoi aurions nous l'air si nous la fermions maintenant, sous prétexte que le château ne m'obéit pas ? »

Hermione se trouva ennuyée par la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouvait le professeur McGonagall. Elle était la seule, à avoir toujours pris la défense de Severus Snape et elle avait l'air de se sentir quelque peu trahie par l'idée qu'il soit la cause de tout ce capharnaüm. L'ancien maître des cachots n'avait jamais réellement voulu lui nuire.

« Professeur… Je… »

Comment lui dire, comment lui avouer qu'elle passait ses soirées en sa compagnie, qu'il avait l'air de se sentir étranger à tout cela, que ce qu'il se déroulait à Poudlard était juste plus subtile qu'une simple volonté maligne de son Directeur ?

Hermione repensa à Dumbledore, à ses excentricités et plissa le regard. Bien sûr…

« Professeur, il me semble que le château a toujours agit normalement en présence du professeur Dumbledore.

_ Bien entendu.

_ Pourtant, il était un peu... »

La jeune femme secoua lentement la tête. Elle entendit un étouffement rieur depuis les tableaux. La peinture d'Albus Dumbledore s'était réveillée à l'entente de son nom et observait la Gryffondor chercher ses mots avec une pointe d'amusement.

« Excentrique ? Aida la professeur en métamorphose.

_ Vous l'avez déjà entendu parler de sa cicatrice qui représentait le plan exact du métro de Londres ? Demanda Hermione, amusée.

_ Oh oui, j'ai souvent entendu cette histoire. S'exclama soudain McGonagall. »

Les deux sorcières se mirent à rire avant de redevenir sérieuse au bout d'une minute ou deux. D'ailleurs, la mine de la plus vieille d'entre elle était plus assombrie encore.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que malgré cela, le château était… normal. Enfin… Si on peut appeler ça ainsi, en mettant de côté les caractéristiques bizarres habituelles. Lâcha Hermione en un sourire encore amusé.

_ Où voulez-vous en venir, Miss Granger ? Demanda Minerva en croisant les mains devant elle.

_ Je pense que… Le professeur Snape… refoule des choses. Avoua la jeune femme. »

Peu surprise, la femme hocha lentement la tête.

« Bien sûr, Severus a toujours été un homme très secret, même envers lui-même. Lâcha McGonagall, pensive

_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse exprès. Je pense même que le château réponds à ses propres besoins, qu'il refoule lui-même.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela, Miss ? »

Hermione inspira profondément. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir, les rendant plus pénétrants encore. Autant être honnête.

« Depuis la rentrée, je rends fréquemment visite au professeur Snape. »

Minerva haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle aussi, allait le voir… de moins en moins, ceci dit.

« Depuis le début, il est resté fidèle à lui-même. Il est plutôt distant, froid et en fait, nos échanges sont peu fournis pour être honnête.

_ Cela ne me surprends pas. Pourtant, vous continuez d'aller le voir, je me trompe ? »

Hermione devint rougissante avant de se reprendre.

« Oui. Seulement, lorsque les vacances sont arrivés, tout à coup, plus personne ne pouvait sortir du bâtiment. »

Le regard de la vieille sorcière se plissa, incitant son lionceau à approfondir le fond de sa pensée.

« J'ai décidé de rester pour Noël finalement et lorsque je lui ai laissé passé cette information, la Grande Porte s'est ouverte d'un coup d'un seul.

_ Avez-vous émit l'hypothèse que cela soit peut-être juste une coïncidence ?

_ Professeur. Je suis celle à qui il n'arrive jamais rien. Les escaliers m'obéissent, les passages s'ouvrent devant moi, je suis la seule Gryffondor à dormir sur ses deux oreilles. La semaine dernière, j'ai arrêté d'aller lui rendre visite et subitement, plus personne ne peut rentrer dans Poudlard. Cela fait beaucoup de choses pour supputer cela au hasard. »

Intérieurement, la brune espérait que son enseignante ne lui demande pas plus d'informations sur les raisons l'amenant à éviter de se rendre à la frontière.

« Vous sous entendez donc que Severus apprécie vos échanges et ne veut pas que vous partiez. Souligna Minerva.

_ S'il m'entendait, il me dirait probablement que je suis beaucoup trop prétentieuse mais… C'est une possibilité que je ne néglige pas, en effet. Severus... »

Minerva plissa le regard devant l'emploi du prénom de son collègue de la bouche de la femme devant elle, mais resta mutine, attentive.

« Il a plus besoin d'attention que ce que tout le monde croit… Que ce que lui, croit.

_ Je le sais, Miss Granger. Je me suis toujours efforcée d'être présente pour lui, à mon humble niveau. Seulement, je n'ai jamais trouvé… la force, de lui manifester mon affection. Severus Snape peut-être quelqu'un de très dur.

_ Vous ne m'apprenez rien, professeur. Je crois que je commence à le comprendre, un peu. Je pense qu'il a peur que quelqu'un s'attache à lui, il est effrayé à l'idée de perdre ceux pour qui il pourrait compter. Il n'a pas envie de faire du mal à qui que ce soit de cette manière alors… Il fait en sorte qu'on le déteste autant que lui, ne s'aime pas. C'est assez contradictoire. Severus ne parvient pas à exprimer ses bons sentiments. Il ne connaît que l'amertume, la rancoeur et le rejet. J'ai beaucoup de peine pour lui. Peut-être que personne ne lui a jamais appris à aimer... »

Hermione soupira, ennuyée. McGonagall continuait de l'observer, avec une étincelle étrange dans le regard. Que cette jeune fille était perspicace ! Mais… Elle n'allait pas encore assez en profondeur. Le château lui obéissait à elle aussi, d'une certaine manière. Et elle était la seule ! Si sa théorie était juste, cela revenait à dire qu'elle avait gagné là où tout le monde avait échoué. Etait-il possible que Severus la considère comme… quelqu'un qui en vaille la peine ? Quelqu'un qui le comprendrait ? Quelqu'un d'égal à lui, capable des mêmes choses, une personne à qui il confierait ses pleins pouvoirs les yeux fermés ? Un… alter égo.

Acquérir la confiance de Severus Snape représentait probablement une quête encore plus ardue que celle du Graal. Hermione Granger ne réalisait pas la difficulté que cela représentait. Jamais personne n'y était parvenu, pas même Albus, ni Voldemort, pourtant fin manipulateur… Ni même Lily Evans, qu'il aimait de tout son être pourtant ! Non, la carapace de Severus était trop solide, ses murs trop hauts. Il avait appris à vivre ainsi, depuis sa naissance. Minerva était au courant de l'enfance tumultueuse qu'avait subi son ami. Elle était probablement même la cause de son habilité à la occlumancie, son esprit s'étant entraîné encore et encore à se cacher, à s'enfermer, dans un monde où même les individus les plus violents, les plus manipulateurs de cette planète ne l'atteindrait pas. Son mal être était profond, tant qu'il était probablement incapable d'être sauvé de l'abime dans lequel il s'était plongé lui-même.

Mademoiselle Granger avait raison : personne n'avait jamais appris à Severus à aimer. Il ne connaissait pas ce concept et, la seule chose s'en approchant était son aptitude à protéger coute que coute. C'était ainsi qu'il avait surmonté son aversion envers Harry et avait continué d'aimer Lily à travers lui. Il l'avait protégé, mais aussi tous ses élèves. Il avait tué les Carrow, un peu tard certes. Et puis, Minerva avait eu vent aussi de certaines rumeurs concernant son année de Directorat.

Des élèves comme Neville, Ginny ou Luna sous oubliettes, des retenues bizarres avec Hagrid, à l'abri, des potions pour aider à la douleur qui disparaissaient, des élèves nés moldus qui ne venaient plus sans explication… Il y avait aussi ces moments réguliers où elle croisait les Carrow, hagards et perdus dans les couloirs du château. Tout ce temps, il les avait protégé… Et elle avait été aveugle aussi, à son grand regret, malgré ses doutes.

Severus Snape était quelqu'un de compliqué, mais aussi de profondément bon. Cela ne la surprenait qu'à moitié qu'Hermione Granger ait l'intelligence de le percevoir. Après tout, n'était-ce pas elle qui, durant sa première année, avait réussi l'énigme des potions leur permettant d'accéder à la pierre philosophale ?

Elle avait toujours eu cet attrait à le comprendre, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Et puis… Elle avait tout de même eu le cran d'utiliser un sort contre Ronald Weasley qui avait envoyé des dizaines d'oiseaux lui dévorer le visage ! Alors bon, ce n'était pas non plus un exemple de sainteté, comme avait pu l'être Lily. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre.

Minerva eut l'envie protectrice soudaine d'éloigner Hermione de son collègue, effrayée à l'idée qu'elle ne finisse cassée et blessée. Mais elle se raisonna, en se disant que de toute façon, elle était bien assez endurcie et qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal dans le fond. Il faudrait juste qu'elle garde un oeil sur eux...

« Je vais en parler au Ministère, Miss Granger. Nous devons trouver une solution. »


	7. Chapter 7

_Réponses aux reviews :_

Sygui : Minerva, un deus ex machina ? Je ne suis qu'à moitié d'accord avec toi. Bon, elle a vite compris et dénoué le problème, mais ne peut-on pas supputer cela au fait qu'elle soit beaucoup plus vieille, plus expérimentée, qu'elle connaisse Snape mieux qu'Hermione ? Même si, en effet, elle sait un poil trop de choses là :p

SylvaniaSnape : Oooooowii tu vas le retrouver !

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : Pas de soucis, la review n'a jamais été obligatoire héhéhé merci à toi, ça me fait toujours plaisir, ça c'est sur

Tralapapa : Hé non, mais tu verras, il y aura des chapitres très drôles, puis des passages beaucoup moins ! C'est très ambivalent. Celui-ci ne l'est pas vraiment, mais celui d'après te fera rire (tu comprendras quand tu liras la fin de celui-ci et ce qui s'y annonce sur la suite des événements xD)

* * *

Chapitre 7.

« Il faut que je vous parle. »

La voix féminine d'Hermione Granger était presque parvenue à faire sursauter l'ancien maître des potions. Son timbre était tremblotant et clairement peu assuré. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. En règle générale, cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout était toujours très sûre de ses décisions et surtout, de ses paroles. Or là, elle paraissait n'en mener pas bien large.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ? »

Le voilà, ce fameux rictus coupable ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore lui annoncer ?

Hermione se stoppa dans sa démarche. Plantée devant la barrière, elle clopina sur place.

« Demain… Il faudrait que vous… soyez… sage ?

_ Quoi ?!

_ En fait, Poudlard va recevoir la visite du Ministre. Commença-t-elle à expliquer.

_ Oh, le Ministère vient faire une inspection, comme c'est merveilleux. Se gaussa-t-il d'une voix langoureuse.

_ Ils ne viennent pas faire une inspection. En fait, ils vont revoir votre dossier.

_ Mon dossier ? De quoi vous parlez ? C'est clair pourtant, je suis banni. Il n'y a rien à redire là dessus. N'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione siffla en hochant la tête pensivement. Snape la fixa intensément, puis ses pupilles se durcirent.

« N'est-ce pas ? Grogna-t-il de nouveau, comme pour essayer de s'auto-rassurer.

_ Ce n'est peut-être pas… définitif.

_ J'en étais sur ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Bien sur, comme elle avait pu l'imaginer, Snape ne transpirait pas de joie. Au contraire, même. Il grondait de colère.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous leur avait dit pour les convaincre ? Non, en fait, taisez-vous je ne veux rien savoir, et je ne veux pas non plus sortir d'ici. Ils m'ont fichu là, je crèverais là !

_ S'il vous plait, je vous en prie, taisez-vous ! »

Les larmes lui étaient montés aux yeux, et elle avait presque hurlé sa dernière phrase avec douleur. Cela eut au moins le mérite de calmer les ardeurs hargneuses de son enseignant. Hermione tomba presque sur le sol. Elle se renfrogna en s'enfermant dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête en voulant cacher ses sanglots. Snape resta un instant stoïque. Il se retourna, afin de fuir cette situation avec laquelle il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Une violente rafale de vent l'en empêcha et le cloua même au sol. Il effleura tant la barrière magique qu'il en entendit le sifflement dissuasif et il s'en éloigna un peu. Puis, ses yeux se redirigèrent vers Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa position recroquevillée. Snape soupira de dépit.

Il hésita un long instant avant de reprendre la parole.

« Miss Granger… Demanda-t-il à demi-mot.

_ Ce n'est pas juste. Entendit-il en un murmure. »

Il haussa un sourcil, mais ses lèvres restèrent closes, tentant de ravaler ses paroles. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un pleurait sa situation misérable.

« Bien sur que ça l'est. Finit-il par lui répondre.

_ Non. »

D'une voix plus assurée, la jeune fille avait relevé sa tête et ses yeux à la fois rougis et gonflés n'arrivaient plus à exprimer quoique ce soit d'autre que de la souffrance. Cela bouscula alors toutes ses convictions.

Il avait toujours connu cette femme forte, convaincante, pleine de savoirs, de positivité. Or, elle était ce soir devant lui meurtrie, mortifiée, désespérée même.

« Ce n'est pas le Ministère qui vous a envoyé là, c'est moi. C'est moi qui ait eu cette idée, moi qui l'ai soumise, moi qui l'ait même soutenu. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Je ne peux pas accepter que vous viviez ainsi, que vous mourriez là. Je veux…

_ Ce n'est pas de votre faute. »

Hermione le dévisagea presque. Elle n'était pas habituée à entendre du réconfort provenant de lui et pourtant, cela ne sonnait pas faux, au contraire. Il pensait ce qu'il disait, c'était évident. Pour la seconde fois, sous une impulsion qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il avança de nouveau sa main mais se fit arrêter par la barrière magique qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Il pesta bruyamment en se levant et en se massant la main tandis qu'Hermione l'observa bizarrement.

« C'est à cause de cette putain de foutue barrière ! »

Snape n'avait aucune idée de ce que racontait son ancienne élève, mais elle semblait être passée du dépit à une rage incontrôlable.

« Miss Granger... »

A présent, sa voix plus doucereuse n'y faisait rien du tout. Hermione fulminait. Elle avait bien vu, que Snape s'était enfin détendu, enfin ouvert à elle et oui… Elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il aurait fait si une barrière magique de l'avait pas empêché de la toucher. La première fois, elle avait cru rêver.

Puis, il y avait eu ces autres fois, où il avait sifflé en se massant le bout des doigts alors qu'ils discutaient par exemple. Au fur et à mesure, elle avait haït cette limite, plus que n'importe quoi. C'était idiot, peut-être, car Snape ne contrôlait absolument rien. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile, et pourtant… Oui, pourtant, même lui aurait tué pour un contact humain. Pas avec n'importe qui cependant… Disons qu'Hermione Granger aurait probablement suffit. Alors oui, il ressentait cette frustration, mais pas autant qu'elle visiblement.

Alors qu'elle tournait en rond, elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac. Elle jeta une fiole au liquide douteux qui s'éclata contre les remparts invisibles en faisant sursauter le maître des potions.

« Eloignez-vous.

_ Granger, vous ne devriez pas... »

Hermione se mit à envoyer fiole sur fiole. En rage, elle n'essayait même plus de résoudre le problème, mais de s'y défouler. Alors elle fit éclater ses livres un par un, dont les pages s'éparpillaient dans les airs.

« Miss Granger, arrêtez. »

Elle l'ignora et de nouveau, elle envoya des objets sortie de son sac de perle, plus improbable les uns que les autres.

« Je la déteste, je la hais ! »

Elle se mit à sangloter et étrangement, cela pinça le coeur presque trop froid de l'ancien Directeur. Il serra les poings et se pinça la bouche, désemparé.

« Je vais chercher l'épée de Gryffondor, s'en ai trop !

_ Hermione ! »

La brune se figea, comme s'il venait subitement de la secouer. Il se planta face à elle et l'observa, comme pour apprivoiser une bête sauvage.

« Hermione, ne paniquez pas. L'épée va vous blesser.

_ Mais je me fiche de…

_ Moi, je ne m'en fiche pas, je tiens à vous. »

Le visage de la jeune femme se figea en une expression de torpeur momentanée. Snape continua de la fixer en faisant un pas supplémentaire vers elle, d'aussi près qu'il pouvait le faire.

« Maintenant, regardez-moi et ne me quittez pas du regard. »

Elle s'exécuta, avec peu de conviction néanmoins. La magie du maître des cachots n'avait aucun effet dans leurs deux dimensions bien distinctes. Il ne pouvait même pas utiliser la légimencie sur elle ou l'emmener mentalement ailleurs.

« A présent, vous allez imaginer que je pose mes mains sur vos épaules. Vous inspirez, et vous expirez. »

Hermione acquiesça presque imperceptiblement. Elle s'y exécuta, et retrouva un semblant de calme alors que ses pupilles restaient plongées dans celle de son professeur.

« Vous allez trouver une solution. Le Ministre vient demain, et je vous promets… de faire du mieux que je peux pour ne pas être le bâtard que je suis habituellement.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

_ Je vous le promets. »

Hermione hocha la tête. C'était vraiment étrange, mais il lui semblait presque sentir les mains chaudes, rassurantes et puissantes de Snape sur ses bras.

« Néanmoins, ils exigeront une solution de repli. Mais vous en trouverez une, n'est-ce pas ? Car si vous ne le faites pas, je vais vous secouer comme un prunier. Je vais forcément trouver un moyen pour le faire, vous le savez. »

Hermione se mit à ricaner doucement avant de secouer la tête et de se reprendre.

« Oui, d'accord professeur. »

Snape grogna à l'entente de cet adjectif qui ne lui allait plus.

« Bien. Finit-il par dire en se redressant. »

Soudain, ce fut comme s'il quittait le contact de sa peau et Hermione trouva son teint soudain très pâle. Elle l'observa, partagée entre la stupeur et la honte.

« Je suis… désolée.

_ Ne le soyez pas. Je vous avoue que vous êtes bien la première.

_ La première ?

_ A vous soucier de mon misérable sort. Compléta-t-il en un sourire en coin. »

* * *

Bien entendu, elle avait trouvé une deuxième solution. Snape l'avait tout de suite deviné en voyant l'air terriblement ravi du Ministre, mais plutôt étrangement gêné de Minerva. Bon. Au moins, elle n'était pas accablée comme la première fois, il y avait du mieux.

« Mon ami... »

Snape mourrait d'envie de l'envoyer péter, ce fanfaron à la merde fossilisée de Boursouf fini au vomi d'Horglup, mais il s'en abstenu et se contenta de fixer Hermione, qui lui supplia silencieusement de se taire. Alors, il se contenta simplement de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ?

_ J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous : nous vous libérons.

_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Déclara-t-il alors qu'il vit Granger derrière passer une main sur son visage, dépitée.

_ Ne pensez pas non plus que vous avez gagné la bataille. Votre élève a trouvé une autre solution, pour vous garder auprès de nous tout en calmant les folies du château. Elle est très ingénieuse.

_ Oui, je sais tout ça. Miss Granger est toujours pleine de ressources. Laissa-t-il trainer en longueur alors que la jeune femme rougissait fortement.

_ Quelques conditions, cependant.

_ Cela aurait été tellement trop simple que vous me libériez si facilement. Lâcha Snape.

_ Nous ne pouvons tolérer que vous restiez Directeur, alors vous allez devoir confier enfin les pleins pouvoirs à Minerva McGonagall.

_ Qui me dit que vous ne me renverrez pas derrière cette barrière à coup de pompes aux fesses dès que ce sera fait ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

_ J'ai passé un… serment, avec quelqu'un de confiance afin d'assurer que cette situation ne se produira pas. »

Elle avait vraiment fait ça ? Pour lui ? C'était elle, il en était sûr. Hermione Granger avait passé un serment avec le Ministre de la Magie pour sa petite personne.

Snape du lutter de toute ses forces pour ne pas la regarder à cette simple pensée. Il n'en revenait pas, qu'elle soit allé si loin ! Mais pourquoi ?!

Snape secoua négativement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions à propos de cela.

« Vous parliez de conditions au pluriel. Déclara Snape solennellement.

_ Vous serez sous Verita Serum durant un temps indéterminé afin de nous assurer que vous ne vous retournez pas contre nous et vous devrez donc vous soumettre à des interrogatoires réguliers. »

Bon ça, il s'en fichait bien pour être parfaitement honnête. Au moins, il aurait tout le loisir de balancer à tous les débiles qui l'entourent leurs 4 vérités si cela venait du fin fond de ses pensées les plus sincères.

« Bien.

_ Et vous reprendrez votre poste de professeur de potions.

_ Quoi ?! Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

_ Personne n'en veut… Plus après… vous. Lâcha Hermione en marmonnant dans sa barbe. »

Snape grogna. Alors ça, ça changeait pas mal de choses en fait. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de reprendre son poste. Des adolescents insignifiants et idiots, il en avait soupé. Pourtant, c'est le regard larmoyant de la jeune Gryffondor qui le fit plancher.

« Très bien, j'accepte. Souffla-t-il. »

Minerva redressa un regard ahuri vers son ancien collègue. Avait-elle bien entendu ?! Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendu à son acceptation et elle ne semblait pas être la seule vu la tête que tirait le Ministre.

« Bon alors, vous vous décidez ? Demanda-t-il en grognant. »

Tous sortirent de leur torpeur tandis qu'Hermione peinait à cacher son sourire satisfait.

Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait réussi à sortir Snape de sa prison.


	8. Chapter 8

_Réponse au reviews :_

FaisdesLettres : Merci, je vais essayer de faire attention, mais j'ai souvent des fautes qui passent à la trappe.

Tralapapa : Hé oui, il va pas pouvoir mentir : UN COMBLE !

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : Tu fais bien ton job, je t'embauche mdr

* * *

Chapitre 8

« Non mais regardez ça : vous êtes grossier, vulgaire, mal sapé, et en plus d'une stupidité affligeante ! J'peux pas vous sentir ! »

Cette fois, Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire le plus discrètement qu'elle le pouvait. Déjà que Severus Snape se trainait auparavant une sacrée réputation de professeur impitoyable, blessant et méprisant, sous Verita Serum, c'était devenu un concert de diatribes. Et à présent, il ne pouvait même plus faire mine de vanter les exploits de sa maison : tout le monde était rangé à la même enseigne.

Pour le moment, il ne lui avait pas adressé de nouveau la parole. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait même qu'il l'évitait. Il ne le pourrait plus pour longtemps d'ailleurs…

Hermione n'avait fait que maugréer dans sa barbe toute la journée. Ginny lui avait cassé les oreilles pour aider son frère à trouver un filtre d'amour puissant pour sa boutique. Résultat : elle avait renversé de l'Amortencia sur son uniforme, et était, depuis, contrainte d'entendre sans arrêt des compliments plus ou moins farfelus sur son parfum. Au début, ça avait été amusant, mais à la longue… Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : brûler son chemisier dans un immense feu de joie le soir-même. Son cours de potion était le dernier de la journée et elle en attendait la fin avec impatience, histoire de se dégager de cette lotion de malheur.

Alors que Snape passa entre les rangs, examinant les chaudrons sous un air dégoûté, Drago assis non loin d'elle se sentit obligé de prendre la parole en inspirant profondément. Ce débile préparait un coup fourré.

« Professeur, vous n'avez pas remarqué que Hermione avait changé de parfum ? Il est... délicieux. Exulta-t-il. »

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard tandis que Snape leva un sourcil, circonspect. C'était bien la première fois qu'un Serpentard faisait un compliment à une Gryffondor, alors Drago Malefoy envers Hermione Granger ?!

Peut-être qu'il était bien mort et qu'il se trouvait dans un enfer bizarroïde où les élèves avaient un comportement complètement décalé ?

Dans tous les cas, Snape se contenta de grogner en guise de réponse. Il arracha presque la fiole des mains tendu de la jeune femme, et fronça les sourcils en l'observant. Puis, il s'avança d'un seul pas en la jaugeant, huma discrètement sa flagrance puis soupira de dépit.

« Monsieur Malefoy, ne dites pas de bêtises. Miss Granger a le même parfum que d'habitude ! S'agaça-t-il. »

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche tandis qu'Hermione plissa le regard. Peut-être que la potion ne faisait plus effet… Oui… Ça devait forcément être ça.

* * *

Encore une fois, les Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient réunis en cours de DFCM. Lupin avait repris son poste avec plaisir, mais Hermione ressentait toujours une certaine boule au ventre. Elle n'était pas une grande fan de ses méthodes éducatives rentre dedans.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle de classe, elle grimaça d'anticipation. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver durant leur leçons sur les épouvantards.

A son arrivée, elle se fit interpellée par un coup de parchemin donné sur son bras. Elle baissa le regard et fronça les sourcils devant un elfe de maison en train de lui tendre un papier.

« Miss Hermione doit signer pour participer.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

La jeune femme parcourut les colonnes du dit papier, mais n'y vit que les noms, prénoms et signatures de tous les élèves.

Elle soupira de n'y lire aucune instruction. Elle n'aimait pas s'engager dans un contrat dont elle ne connaissait pas la nature et surtout au sein de la communauté magique.

« Signature, miss Hermione. Sinon pas de classe. Rappela l'elfe en lui tendant une plume noire, probablement enchantée. »

Elle soupira, puis concéda à enfin signer le parchemin, percevant l'elfe s'impatienter. Malgré toutes ses craintes, hors de question de rater un cours. Elle le vit repartir en claquant des doigts afin de faire disparaître le papier.

« Bonjour à tous. Vous devez vous poser des questions sur ce que vous avez été contraint de signer à votre arrivée. Mais avant toute chose... »

Lupin se saisit de sa baguette et fit un mouvement particulier en chuchotant. L'ensemble des élèves se virent envahi d'une aura lumineuse bleutée.

« Bien. Cela veut dire que vous avez bien tous apposé votre patte. C'était nécessaire pour le cours à venir. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras tandis que Harry et Ron à ses côtés n'avaient jamais eu l'air aussi enthousiaste de toute leur existence pour un cours.

« Je sais comme certaines leçons peuvent être embarrassantes. Vous ne pourrez jamais parler de tout ce que vous verrez durant cette heure. Le contrat que vous avez signé assure cette promesse. De toute façon, vous risquez de ne pas pouvoir regarder vos camarades dans les yeux un certain moment après ça, ricana-t-il. »

Cette fois, il jubilait clairement. Hermione se souvint soudain qu'il avait fait parti des Marauders dans sa jeunesse et qu'il pouvait faire preuve de pas mal de malice...

« Question : quel est un épouvantard ? »

Pour une fois, une bonne partie des élèves levèrent la main. Malefoy fut on ne peut plus fier d'y répondre.

« C'est une créature qui peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence, notamment celle de notre peur la plus profonde.

_ Bien, et de quelle famille appartient-il ?

_ C'est un non-être. Il se nourrit uniquement des émotions humaines.

_ Parfait, 10 point pour Serpentard. »

Malefoy releva le menton fièrement tandis que Ron ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, exaspéré.

« Je suppose que vous savez que certains peuvent se nourrir d'autres choses ? »

Malefoy ainsi que l'ensemble de la classe restèrent mutins tandis qu'Hermione déglutit d'appréhension. Cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.

« Les félicitards sont interdits par le Ministère, mais encore utilisés dans certains bars un peu douteux. Ils provoquent une forme de dépendance assez tenace car ils ont la capacité de vous faire revivre vos plus grandes joies. Il y a également les papillons noirs, qui sont parfois utilisé dans certaines prisons, s'apprivoisant de vos souffrances et vos peines. Le contresort que je veux vous apprendre aujourd'hui est « Erositacia ». Le plus difficile n'est pas de le dire, mais d'avoir envie de le faire… Vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt.

Miss Granger, pouvez-vous nous faire l'honneur de faire découvrir cette nouvelle créature à vos camarades ? Je ne me fais aucun soucis sur votre capacité et votre force à prononcer la contre formule correctement. »

Hermione déglutit et s'avança avec lenteur vers le centre de la salle. Elle se sentait dans le même état que la première fois qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard et qu'elle était retrouvée devant le choixpeau magique.

Finalement, ça n'avait pas été si mal donc, il y avait de bonnes chances que cela se déroule bien non ?

Elle inspira profondément avant de se trouver devant une immense malle bleu nuit. Elle était statique et la jeune femme redouta le pire. Lupin accorda une oeillade amusé vers ses deux amis, et en particulier Ron avant de se décider à libérer la bête.

« Alohomora, chuchota-t-il. »

Le verrou se déclencha et la malle s'ouvrit lentement. Une épaisse fumée envahit alors la pièce jusqu'à ce que, tout à coup se retrouve devant elle… Snape.

Hermione se figea de peur tandis que Lupin s'agaça.

« Merveilleux, un idiot a du échanger les malles. »

Alors qu'il se posta devant la Gryffondor, Snape se tourna vers lui et plissa le regard en penchant la tête.

« Ridikkulus ! »

Sans effet, le maître des potions sortit sa baguette et envoya un sort informulé qui envoya Lupin s'écraser contre le mur sous l'effroi de ses élèves qui vinrent à sa secousse. Celui-ci releva la tête, à la fois sonné et perdu.

« Miss Granger, vous permettez ? Il me semble que vous avez toujours pensé que je ferais un meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, je me trompe ? »

Hermione déglutit, mais restait toujours aussi pétrifiée. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Que faisait-il là et pourquoi lui parlait-il alors qu'il refusait de lui adresser la parole depuis des semaines ?

Lupin lui, se leva et fixa la jeune femme. Voilà qui était inattendu… Aucune malle n'avait donc été bougée. Tout ça n'arrangeait pas ses affaires.

« Ne faites pas attention à tous ces idiots et concentrez-vous sur ma voix. »

Hermione inspira et obéit, presque à contrecoeur. Le timbre de Snape était devenu si attirant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher.

Alors qu'il s'approcha lentement d'elle, elle se mit à haleter d'anticipation.

« Allons que se passe-t-il ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur de moi ?

_ Non… Non. Répéta-t-elle, comme pour s'auto convaincre.

_ Je constate que vous êtes tendue. Je ne vous ferais pas de mal, vous devriez pourtant le savoir depuis le temps. »

La concernée déglutit tandis que Snape s'approcha si près qu'elle put sentir son parfum et son souffle sur sa joue. Il approcha sa main, puis effleura sa chevelure en encrant son regard charbon dans le sien.

« Vous avez gardé ma cape. Lui souffla-t-il.

_ Oui…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Vous pouvez pourtant me le dire, il n'y a que nous ici. »

Hermione ne parvenait à détacher son regard du sien, mais une intuition étrange lui disait qu'ils étaient en effet, seuls au monde. Mais n'étaient-ils pas en classe tout à l'heure ?

« Les autres sont partis à l'infirmerie avec le professeur Lupin. »

Elle acquiesça, peu convaincue néanmoins et à raison… Lupin et les autres élèves n'avaient pas quitté la pièce et celui-ci commençait à s'angoisser devant la situation. Si ça continuait comme ça, il serait contraint d'appeler le véritable Snape, et il n'en avait pas envie pour le moins du monde.

Bon sang, lui qui croyait que la créature prendrait l'apparence de Ronald Wealsey ! Quel crétin il avait été !

Il avait décidé de ramener un cupiditatem pour ce cours, sous la réprobation des autres enseignants qui trouvaient que c'était une mauvaise idée. La créature prenait la forme de notre plus profond désir et était en plus, un grand légilimens. Il était extrêmement difficile de s'en défaire, tant la tentation de lui obéir était grande. La seule façon de s'en détacher était d'avoir une énorme force mentale ou sinon, de ramener le dit objet du désir vers la victime afin de lui faire entendre raison.

Il pensait qu'en ayant Hermione sous la main, faire appel à Wealsey en cas de problème ne serait pas difficile. Il s'était lourdement trompé !

A présent, il ne faisait que prier pour que son élève trouve la force de prononcer la formule avant de recevoir la fameuse larme d'Eros, ayant le même pouvoir que le baiser du Détraqueur. La seule différence était que ce geste devait être commandité par la victime elle-même et en général, le cupiditatem avait un pouvoir de persuasion très puissant, tant qu'il aurait beau hurler à s'en déchirer les poumons, elle n'entendrait rien de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

« Et si je vous demandais de me la rendre ?

_ S'il vous plait… Laissez-là moi. Implora-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Snape en effleurant des doigts la mâchoire de la lionne.

_ Elle me donne l'impression… »

Hermione inspira en prenant son courage à deux mains, les mains tremblantes.

« L'impression de ?

_ Que vous êtes avec… moi. Hésita-t-elle.

_ Mais je suis avec vous. »

Hermione se mordit les lèvres en rougissant.

« Est-ce là ce que vous voulez, Miss Granger ? »

Elle releva le visage vers lui en fixant ses yeux noirs.

« N'avez-vous donc pas rêver de me toucher depuis tout ce temps ?

_ Je…

_ Vous savez bien que moi, oui. Je vous trouve tellement… désirable. »

La respiration de la jeune femme se coupa tandis qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Snape effleurer les siennes.

« Vous faire mienne serait mon plus grand souhait, Granger.

_ Vous… Nous ne pouvons pas.

_ Je suis le directeur, j'ai tous les droits.

_ Vous ne l'êtes plus.

_ Le château continuera de m'obéir et rien, ne pourra jamais m'empêcher de vous avoir. »

Elle était en train de perdre le contrôle dangereusement. Lupin envoya rapidement un élève chercher le maître des potions. Tant pis pour sa dignité, Snape lui ferait payer cher d'avoir fait ramener cette créature mais qu'importe. Il fallait éviter la catastrophe.

« Hermione ! Hermione, prononce la formule ! Cria Ron.

_ Elle ne vous entends pas. Soupira Lupin.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc professeur ? »

Lupin se passa une main sur le visage. Pourquoi fallait-il que Snape envahisse, et son cours sur les peur les plus profondes, et celui sur les désirs les plus enfouis ? Drôle de corrélation d'ailleurs.

« C'est un cupiditatem. Une créature capable de prendre la forme de votre plus profond désir. »

Tout à coup, Harry crut s'étouffer avec sa propre salive tandis que le rouquin devint blanc comme un linge et que Malefoy était en train de pleurer tant il se retenait d'éclater de rire. La tête que ces deux zigoto tiraient valait tout l'or de Gringott.

« Vous devez vous tromper, si ça se trouve c'est un épouvantard. Nia le rouquin.

_ Le Ridikkulus n'a pas marché, ça n'en est pas un.

_ Hermione ne peut pas vouloir… Snape voyons ! Grimaça Harry.

_ Peut-être qu'elle ne le veut pas dans le sens où on l'entend. Espéra Ron. »

Le trio se tourna vers la jeune femme qui semblait plongé de plus en plus dans son monde.

« Je vous veux, Granger. Vous en avez bien eu la preuve, l'odeur de l'Amortencia m'évoque votre parfum. »

Malefoy rit si fort que Ron se tourna vers lui, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Il fut bloqué par Harry qui l'en dissuada d'un regard.

« J'étais pourtant si sure que vous sentiriez le lys. Souffla la Gryffondor, abasourdie.

_ Le lys ? Pourquoi cela ? Il n'y a que vous, vous le savez bien. »

Hermione plissa le regard, suspicieuse.

« Vous et cela a toujours été ainsi. Laissez-vous aller et je vous promets, que j'oublierais les autres Hermione. Je les oublierais, et je deviendrais plus docile. Pour vous. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Que lui racontait-il ? Non, il y avait toujours eu elle… Lily Evans. Elle le savait. Il ne serait jamais capable de l'oublier ! Et puis, devenir plus docile ?! Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt mourir que de le changer et surtout de cette façon ! Soudain, elle se souvint des dernières paroles de Lupin tandis que Snape porta son bras autour de sa taille. Hermione glissa une main discrètement dans sa poche et ne vit pas le réel Severus Snape franchir les portes de la salle de classe en fracas. Celui-ci se figea devant le tableau devant lui.

Hermione Granger et son double, proches… Très proches.

Soudain, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et s'en éloigna rapidement.

« Erositacia ! »

La créature se figea et le portrait de Snape se porta les mains au visage. Il devint plus petit, avec des yeux bleus, des cheveux courts et blonds. Assez attirant en fin de compte, mais Hermione grimaça devant le tableau. Soudain, le double de Snape s'évanouit en un écran de fumée afin de retourner docilement dans la malle.

Hermione reprit ses esprit peu à peu. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle vit l'ensemble des regards de la classe tournés vers elle, déconfits. Et lui…

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle avait envie de hurler. Réflexion faite, elle n'était pas angoissée par cette matière… Elle l'exécrait !

Les larmes aux yeux, elle accourut vers la sortie en bousculant quelques Gryffondor tandis qu'un silence affreux continuait d'envahir la salle de classe après son départ.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir ! Bonne année ! Désolé pour le temps de mise en ligne de ce chapitre, avec les fêtes et le fait que je sois pas chez moi, tout était plus compliqué !

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

Eileen1976 : Oui, moi je serais mortifiée

Taibaka : J'aime me faire qualifier de génie... CONTINUE !

Silverbutterfly209 : Merci merci merci !

* * *

Chapitre 9

Hermione s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, seule, pétrie de honte. Elle savait son attitude puérile, mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur elle ? Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il assiste à ce spectacle ?!

Les autres étaient une chose. Mais de toute façon, ils étaient sous contrat, ils n'auraient jamais pu rien en dire.

Hermione se leva soudainement du lit dans lequel elle s'était effondrée.

Oh mon Dieu ! Snape n'était pas sous contrat, lui !

Au moment où elle réalisa cela avec effroi, elle se fit interrompre par des coups portés violemment à sa porte et en sursauta.

« Partez ! Qui que vous soyez !

_ Miss Granger... »

Hermione ferma les yeux en pestant. Elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer pire interlocuteur.

« Professeur. Je souhaite rester seule. »

Pourtant, elle entendit un clic et se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Snape s'invita dans sa chambre en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Évidemment, il était encore plus têtu qu'elle !

« Mon humiliation ne vous était pas assez satisfaisante ? Demanda-t-elle en se postant devant la fenêtre de sa chambre tout en croisant les bras. »

Elle lui faisait à présent dos. Un long silence se tendit autour d'eux, tant que la jeune femme se demanda si son enseignant n'avait pas quitté la pièce.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas humilié, finit-il par dire.

_ Vous plaisantez ? »

Hermione se tourna vers son professeur avec brutalité. Agacée, elle lui fit face avec les yeux les plus perçants qu'ils soient et Snape les soutint sans faillir.

« Ça avait votre apparence. Et devant tout le monde, je… Et vous avez tout vu !

_ Je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur.

_ Encore heureux ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Elle se mit à tourner en rond sous l'expression pincée de Snape. Finalement, elle se posta sur son lit et se prit le visage dans les mains. Elle sentit au bout de plusieurs minutes le matelas s'affaisser. Sa tête se redressa pour faire face à celle de Snape assis à ses côtés qui semblait mal à l'aise.

« Je vous assure que vous ne vous êtes pas humiliée, répéta-t-il en douceur.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? »

Snape sortit de l'intérieur de sa veste une poche rempli d'un liquide transparent qui était reliée à son bras et qui portait une étiquette.

 _« Verita Serum. »_

Hermione se tourna vers lui, le visage penaud.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous le pensez que c'est la vérité.

_ Je suis désolé, Hermione. »

La jeune femme papillonna des yeux. Elle ne savait si cela venait de son ton, de l'emploi de son prénom ou de ses excuses, qu'elle ne comprenait pas bien d'ailleurs.

« Pourquoi ?

_ D'être votre… cupiditatem. Vous ne méritez pas ça. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses yeux s'embrumer.

« Arrêtez, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

_ Non, je tenais à vous dire que vous valez mieux.

_ S'il vous plait, non. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Je suis désolé que cela soit tombé sur vous. Je sais comme ce genre de choses ne se contrôle pas, et je suis peiné que vous portiez ce fardeau sur vos épaules. Vous avez déjà assez dégusté par ma faute. »

Hermione ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser ses larmes. Comment pouvait-il penser cela de lui-même ? Elle qui avait imaginé qu'il était venu là pour se moquer d'elle ! Pourtant lui, semblait stoïque et le fait qu'il soit sous Verita Serum lui assurait qu'il pensait profondément ce qu'il disait. C'était encore pire.

« Ne dites pas ça. Chuchota-t-elle.

_ C'est une malédiction. Je regrette, si je pouvais ne serait-ce que… »

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsque la jeune femme posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement, et son geste était aussi impulsif que timide. Sa bouche était d'une douceur incroyable, son parfum fleuri embaumait l'air et ses cheveux chatouillait son visage angélique. Elle se détacha de lui avec douceur et Snape pensa presque qu'il avait rêvé de ce moment tant il avait été bref. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

« Taisez-vous, ordonna-t-elle en un murmure. »

Snape plissa son regard et déglutit avant de se lever et de tourner en rond.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi, ici, et vous ?!

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Ce n'est pas juste ! Cria-t-il.

_ Mais c'est comme ça ! Déclara-t-elle en lui faisant face et en oubliant sa honte et sa peine. »

Lorsque son nez frôla le sien, elle déglutit mais refusa de perdre la face.

« C'est comme ça. Répéta-t-elle avec plus de calme. Et ça ne changera pas.

_ Je ne l'accepte pas.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce que vous méritez mieux. Et que tout cela est une illusion. »

Hermione posa ses mains sur le visage de Snape et traça de ses doigts ses traits. Il la laissa faire, figé. Elle passa son pouce sur ses fines lèvres, son index sur le pli de ses yeux et sur son nez aquilin alors que lui, ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard d'elle. Elle finit par plonger ses prunelles noisettes entre les siennes.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me désirer, personne ne le peut, nia-t-il.

_ Moi, je le peux.

_ Comment ?

_ Vous êtes intelligent. Vous êtes doué, et juste. J'aime votre façon de regarder les choses. Et vos mains... »

A ses mots, elle toucha délicatement son pouce puis chacun de ses doigts, les entrelaçant presque avec les siens. Snape l'observa, hypnotisé avant de se reprendre. Il se secoua la tête et s'éloigna.

« Hermione Granger me désire donc pour mes mains. Déclara-t-il sous un ton moqueur.

_ Arrêtez de faire l'idiot.

_ Vous savez qu'elles étranglent régulièrement quelques élèves n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ne cherchez pas à me faire changer d'opinion, ça ne marchera pas.

_ Je sais bien, à mon plus grand malheur. C'est bien pour ça que je me retiens de vous ôter des points d'ailleurs, grommela-t-il.

_ Est-ce donc si horrible d'être désirée par moi ? Rit-elle.

_ Non, bien au contraire. »

Hermione redressa un regard incrédule vers le maître des potions qui ferma les yeux en pestant. Son visage se durcit de nouveau, et son expression devint plus vive.

« Ne me posez pas ce genre de questions. Grogna-t-il en empoignant ses bras.

_ Vous ne me faites pas peur vous savez ? Répondit-elle, moqueuse.

_ Évidemment… Soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Snape s'éloigna d'elle pour instaurer une distance plus raisonnable.

« Je voulais surtout vous demander pourquoi vous êtes parti aussi précipitamment ? C'est d'une idiotie sans nom ! Vous avez raté le cupiditatem de Potter.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ose imaginer si ça avait été moi. »

Hermione éclata de rire tandis que son professeur feignait une certaine indignation.

« Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez faire semblant d'être scandalisé alors que je suis certaine que vous ne l'êtes pas.

_ Le Verita Serum n'agit que sur mes paroles, Miss Granger.

_ Très bien, alors je veux que vous me fassiez une promesse. »

Snape inspira profondément avant d'accorder un signe de tête.

« Je vous écoute.

_ Je veux que vous me promettiez que vous ne parlerez de ça à personne. »

S'en suivit un long silence tandis qu'il ne quittait son regard du sien.

« Je vous le promets.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

_ Oui. Même si je ne le comprends pas bien.

_ Donc… laissa-t-elle trainer en prenant de nouveau place sur son lit. Pourquoi vous m'évitez tant depuis que vous êtes revenu ?

_ Je ne vous év... »

Snape grimaça.

« Je ne vous… Je… »

Il finit par pester bruyamment en la fusillant du regard. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

« Très bien ! Vous êtes une gamine enquiquinante et la Gryffondor la plus casse pied que j'ai jamais connu.

_ D'accord, mais je voulais juste savoir pourquoi...

_ J'avais peur de dire une ânerie !

_ Vous ? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

_ Oui, moi ! Je suis humain, vous en prenez conscience ?

_ D'accord, alors pour me racheter, je vous promets de ne plus vous poser de questions compromettantes. Somme-nous d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant la main. »

Le maître des potions observa la jeune femme avec suspicion avant de donner son aval. Sa poignée ne ressemblait à aucune autre, et encore moins à une ordinaire entre deux parties en train de sceller un accord. Sa paume s'était glissé contre la sienne avec douceur, et Hermione en fut saisit. Elle déglutit lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'il ne la lâchait toujours pas au bout de deux minutes. Snape plongea ses yeux dans les siens et se retira rapidement avant de se laisser emporter par quelque chose qu'il avait peur de ne plus parvenir à maîtriser.

Il finit par quitter la chambre de la jeune femme en silence. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour reprendre son chemin, il se heurta au regard suspicieux de Potter et Weasley, plantés devant la porte et le fixant comme s'il était déguisé en lutin.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de traîner là pendant les heures de cours. 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Lâcha-t-il avant de s'échapper. »


	10. Chapter 10

SylvaniaSnape : Merci ! A ce propos, avec Dark-Cape, on est en train de vous préparer une fiction écrite à deux aux petits oignoooons

Tralapapa : Hé non, le désir ne fait pas tout ça c'est certain

Silverbutterfly209 : Snape mérite le bonheur, ça je suis bien d'accord et je crois que tous les fans de HP se rejoignent sur ce principe. Le canon est douloureux.

* * *

Chapitre 10

Harry s'était précipité en dehors de la salle de classe, à la suite d'Hermione, mais il n'était pas parvenu à la rejoindre assez rapidement. Talonné par Ron, le château entier semblait s'être ligué contre lui. Les escaliers avaient refusé de suivre sa route, des portes s'étaient claqué sous leurs nez, juste suffisamment pour laisser le temps à la jeune femme de filer.

C'était incompréhensible. Poudlard n'avait pas agit ainsi depuis le retour de leur professeur de potions !

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Ron, dépité.

_ Allons dans les jardins, j'ai une idée. »

Les deux garçons dévalèrent l'entrée principale, inquiets.

« Tu crois que c'est vrai alors ? Hermione désire… Snape ?! Mais c'est impossible. Souffla le rouquin.

_ Ce n'est peut-être pas du désir comme on l'entends. Hermione s'est beaucoup battu pour le libérer et il est possible que son envie la plus profonde soit son intégration. Tu l'as entendu, il lui a dit qu'il savait qu'elle voulait qu'il soit le nouveau professeur de DFCM…

_ Oui… Oui, c'est vrai, admit Ron. »

Harry soupira en prenant en main son balai. Il ne croyait qu'à moitié à ce qu'il disait lui-même. Il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à parler à son amie, qu'il l'aide, elle devait être bouleversée. Harry et Ron s'envolèrent au sein du château, prenant garder à se cacher des nombreuses fenêtres qui trahiraient leur présence aux yeux de tous. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de traîner dans Poudlard en dehors des cours, et encore moins de se balader dans les airs, mais les interdits ne leur avaient jamais fait peur.

Petit à petit, ils se hissèrent jusqu'à la tour les amenant aux dortoirs des préfets. Ron, placé derrière lui, n'arrivait pas à se hisser jusque en haut, caché par les multiples feuillages.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant. »

Ron n'eut pas de réponse, et ne pouvait voir l'expression figé de Harry. Il était planté devant sa fenêtre, et y voyait Snape et elle, assis côte à côte. Elle paraissait énervé, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui montre la poche de sérum qui était relié à son bras.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le maître de potions ainsi. Il avait l'air désolé et tellement abattu. Il semblait essayer de la convaincre de quelque chose et soudain, Hermione lui donna un baiser.

Harry fut si surpris qu'il tomba de son balai en un cri de stupéfaction. Ron l'appela, paniqué et le rattrapa in extremis avant qu'il ne s'éclate sur le sol.

« Harry ! Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en atterrissant.

_ J'ai perdu l'équilibre.

_ Mais…

_ J'ai perdu l'équilibre je te dis ! »

Le rouquin suivit son ami, un peu abasourdi par sa réaction vive. Cette fois, ils arrivèrent à atteindre la tour des préfets et tombèrent sur Snape sortant de la chambre d'Hermione.

Ron se figea tandis que Harry lui lança un regard des plus singuliers. Il perçut le maître des potions, stoïque, imperturbable, soutenir sa fixation et lui ôter un nombre de points démesurément élevé sans justification.

Alors qu'il s'éloigna d'eux, Harry resta pétrifié quelques secondes. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il n'avait pas l'air énervé, pas plus que gêné ou agité. Non, il semblait si apathique ! Comment pouvait-il l'être après qu'Hermione l'ait embrassé ?

Oh mon Dieu Hermione !

Harry se précipita dans la chambre et vit la jeune femme debout, au milieu de sa chambre, discuter avec Ron. Elle semblait normale, elle aussi. Comment le pouvait-elle ? L'avait-il humilié ? Impossible au vue de l'expression de son visage.

Oubliéter peut-être ? Il espérait que non. Silencieux, il préféra se taire sur ce à quoi il venait d'assister, de peur que son amie ne se braque.

* * *

Hermione s'agitait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'elle passait dans les couloirs et tombait sur son professeur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil discrets vers lui en bloquant sa respiration. Parfois, il la suivait discrètement du regard et ils se frôlaient sans un mot.

La jeune femme trouvait son attitude des plus immatures. Elle n'avait plus 14 ans, les amourettes de gamine n'étaient plus de son âge ! Alors elle faisait comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas et s'efforçait de faire son travail correctement en classe.

Agacée, elle soupira d'aise en se blottissant dans sa cape tout en observant le paysage au dehors depuis sa fenêtre. C'était la seule chose qu'elle s'était autorisé à garder de lui, surtout lorsqu'elle avait manqué de casser sa pensine musical de rage en entendant « Embrasse-moi idiot » après un de ses cours. Elle avait préféré lui rendre le reste de ses affaires, mais sa cape…

Elle était spéciale. Elle espérait qu'il l'ait oublié et qu'il ne la réclame jamais.

Lorsqu'elle y entrait et qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle avait l'impression de se trouver au coeur d'une étreinte chaude et réconfortante. Son odeur imprégnait toujours le tissu et il lui semblait sentir ses bras entourer son corps entier.

Son seul moment de réconfort dans ses journées qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus monotones.

* * *

Snape était assis derrière son bureau et posa sa plume sur ses copies en se massant les tempes. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer plus d'une demi heure d'affilé depuis quelques temps. Il se leva prestement et tourna en rond comme un lion en cage.

Ce genre de choses ne lui était jamais arrivé. C'était comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose… Snape se posta alors devant ses chaudrons et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table en fixant les ingrédients devant lui.

Il ferma les yeux et repensa soudainement à Granger, à cet incident de l'autre jour et à ces regards bizarres qu'elle lui adressait.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Et puis, il ne pouvait pas aller la voir pour en discuter, il était encore sous Vérita Serum, c'était beaucoup trop risqué. S'il n'était pas sous l'influence de cette maudite potion, il pourrait au moins essayer de l'éloigner de lui ! Mais il n'avait même pas trouvé la force de la rabrouer lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé. A cette pensée, il effleura sa bouche en se demandant toujours si tout ça ne s'était pas passé dans sa tête. Il s'était contenu pour ne pas fondre sur elle ce jour-là et il tentait de ne pas trop y penser. Il avait trop honte.

Lui, embrasser une élève ? C'était si inconvenant, et encore plus cette étudiante en particulier. Elle faisait partie du trio d'or par Merlin !

Le maître des potions grogna dans le vide en secouant la tête. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées ou il perdrait vite les pédales.

* * *

Hermione sursauta et jeta la cape loin d'elle avec précipitation lorsqu'elle crut sentir les pans frôler son cou avec la sensation d'un baiser volé.

D'accord, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête maintenant ! Elle se faisait des films, et elle commençait à devenir bonne à interner !

Sans plus de réflexion, elle se leva, se saisit du vêtement et traversa les couloirs sans même se préoccuper de l'heure tardive. Il fallait qu'elle rende ce truc, il fallait qu'elle oublie. Voilà. C'était une idée parfaite ça, oublier. Oublier que Snape représentait son cupiditatem, oublier ces soirées à discuter, oublier sa voix l'appelant par son prénom, oublier ses sarcasmes, son ton cassant, ses mains, son parfum. Oublier.

Elle se dirigea vers les cachots, résolue. Il était très tard, plus de 23h, elle doutait qu'il soit encore là alors elle déposerait cette chose où elle l'avait trouvé et en repartirait avec plein de bonnes résolutions.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle y pénétra, elle se figea.


	11. Chapter 11

_Réponses aux reviews :_

Drou : Merci beaucoup !

Mlle Deda : Tu me flatte tellement, stop je vais prendre la grosse tête !

SylvaniaSnape : Ooooooh tu ne va pas être déçu xD

La Lovegood : Nope, je n'aime pas les histoires à l'eau de rose. J'aime les choses intenses xD

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : Merci, bonne année à toi aussi

* * *

Chapitre 11

Snape se tenait devant ses chaudrons et préparait vraisemblablement plusieurs potions en même temps. Une cuillère en bois dans une main, il écoutait la musique si fort qu'il n'entendait rien d'autre et n'avait pas remarqué l'entrée impromptue de son élève à qui il faisait dos.

Hermione pencha la tête lorsqu'elle le vit bouger des hanches en cadence avec ce qu'elle entendait faiblement. Elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche afin de se retenir de rire, ses yeux commençant à se remplir de larmes lorsqu'elle le vit en train de bouger des bras en rythme.

Impossible. Elle assistait à un spectacle qui était en train de la dépasser totalement… Snape, se déhanchant sur les Pointer Sisters. Il jetait les ingrédients ici et là dans des liquides fumants en reculant, allant à droite puis à gauche avec un mouvement de bassin à faire pâlir n'importe quel amateur de danse latine. D'ailleurs, comment parvenait-il à dégager autant de classe avec des gestes si ridicules, elle se le demandait sérieusement.

Snape se tourna petit à petit en se mouvant lorsqu'il s'arrêta subitement en voyant un uniforme scolaire obscurcir le paysage. Son attitude redevint soudain normale.

« Oh oui, bien sûr Granger, évidemment, je me demandais si… vous pouviez… me ramener votre devoir dès demain plutôt que…

_ Plutôt que demain ? »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la joue en retenant un sourire amusé tandis que Snape se racla la gorge.

« Demain matin. Rectifia-t-il.

_ Bien sûr. »

Le maître des potions hocha doucement la tête.

« Vous cherchiez quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oh… »

Hermione observa la cape qu'elle venait de jeter sans cérémonie hors de sa vue, dans le couloir. Elle se secoua la tête, se souvenant des paroles que Snape écoutait.

 _« Je sais que mon coeur peut te rendre heureux, tu connais ces bras ils te remplissement, saute si tu veux goûter mes baisers durant la nuit. »_

Etait-il possible que… ?

« Non, rien professeur.

_ Alors vous pouvez disposer. »

Hermione sortit précipitamment de la salle de classe et traversa les couloirs en reprenant le vêtement en main, rougissante mais tellement amusée qu'elle peinait à retenir ses éclats de rire.

* * *

Lorsque la jeune femme retourna dans sa chambre et voulu reposer la cape sur ses épaules, celle-ci s'envola vite de son corps pour se déposer loin d'elle. Alors Hermione se leva en la toisant avec sévérité.

« Ok très bien, j'ai compris ce que tu es à présent ! »

Elle grogna en se levant à son tour et en essayant de l'attraper. Seulement, le vêtement ne faisait que l'éviter, comme s'il était vivant. Hermione le poursuivait à quatre pattes dans toute la pièce en pestant bruyamment. Puis, elle finit par s'asseoir à même le sol, et pointa la cape d'un doigt accusateur.

« Severus Snape, vous n'êtes qu'un gamin ! »

* * *

Le lendemain, Snape passa entre les rangs, lançant un regard assassin à chacun de ses élèves en leur jetant leur dernier devoir puis en récupérant leur nouveau. Il perçut la jeune Granger rire à gorge déployée avec Potter et grogna.

« Miss Granger ! Cela ne vous suffit pas d'interrompre sans cesse mon cours avec vos réponses aussi impromptues qu'inutiles, s'il faut en plus me coltiner vos gloussements, je dépose ma demande pour votre renvoi. »

La jeune femme baissa la tête mais lança un regard amusé vers ses deux camarades, chose n'ayant pas échappé à son professeur.

Il se posta devant Londubat qui commença à se ratatiner sur place. Snape examina son parchemin, très peu rempli puis orienta ses prunelles vers son visage contrit.

Il entendit Hermione continuer de glousser et il crut entendre son nom. C'est alors qu'il se senti trahi, et profondément blessé. Il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer et son cerveau s'emballa sous la pensée qu'elle se moquait de lui.

Il ne le supportait pas… Plus depuis son adolescence. Habituellement, il se fichait comme de sa première chemise de l'opinion que ses élèves avaient de lui. Il se savait le sujet de nombreux commérages, mais venant de Granger… S'en était trop.

Snape redirigea ses yeux vers Neville et afficha un sourire carnassier.

« Redressez la tête, cela aurait pu être pire Monsieur Londubat. »

La classe entière se tut, abasourdi par les paroles du maître de potions.

« J'aurais pu être votre cupiditatem. Dit-il en lançant un rictus carnassier à la jeune femme. »

L'ensemble des élèves se mirent à rire, tous sauf Harry, Ron et Hermione dont le visage n'était même plus visible sous le rideau que formait sa chevelure devant sa tête baissée.

Snape s'avança vers elle, parcouru son parchemin à la vitesse de l'éclair et ne lui accorda aucune attention.

« Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, à moins que vous le désiriez. Auquel cas, je vous prierai de m'épargner vos hormones en ébullition. »

Comment osait-il ? Hermione se promit de ne plus jamais lui faire confiance. Elle attendit la fin de la classe, bouleversée et muette comme une carpe, n'entendant que les réflexions multiples de son enseignant se félicitant de ne plus entendre sa voix criarde. Elle tenta de se raisonner durant une heure. Elle était une Gryffondor… Et en tant que tel, elle ne reculerait jamais devant un combat.

Son courage l'amena à trouver la force de rester, malgré ses blessures, malgré son mépris et ses remarques.

Lorsque le dernier élève de la classe sortit en un ricanement envers elle tout en fermant la porte, elle se tourna vivement vers son professeur qui l'ignorait, imperturbable.

« J'aurais du vous laisser pourrir derrière votre barrière magique ! »

Snape releva son visage pour tomber sur celui d'Hermione, rougit par la colère. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, et cela le tuait de l'admettre. C'était comme si elle paraissait… déçue.

« Oui, vous auriez du. Assena-t-il.

_ Pourquoi ? Vous m'aviez pourtant fais une promesse. »

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent, mais refusaient de quitter son visage. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

« Votre promesse n'était pas assez précise. N'avez-vous pas encore compris qui je suis, Miss Granger ? Je ne changerais pas, ni pour vous, ni pour qui que ce soit. Et vous non plus, vous ne changerez pas. Vous êtes comme eux, et Potter reste comme son père… Une bande d'ignares impulsifs, rien de plus.

_ Je suis comme qui ?

_ Comme Lupin, comme Black et ces autres dégénérés. Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux.

_ Est-ce vraiment ce que vous pensez de moi ? »

Hermione sentait ses bras tomber de dépit. Elle se dirigea vers Snape, lui ouvrit la cape afin d'en ressortir la poche toujours reliée à son bras et lui administrant toute les heures deux gouttes de potion de vérité.

« Evidemment que vous le pensez. Lâcha-t-elle en une moue de dégout.

_ Que croyez-vous ? J'aurais du me méfier de vous plus tôt.

_ Parce que vous me ferez croire que vous ne le faisiez pas avant ? Demanda Hermione en s'apprêtant à partir.

_ B… Bi… Non. Non je ne le faisais pas. Dit-il à contrecoeur. »

Hermione se tourna une nouvelle fois, à la fois surprise, mais toujours aussi blessée.

« Mais j'ai été faible et on ne m'y reprendra plus, avoua-t-il les dents serrées de colère.

_ En quoi l'avez-vous été ?

_ De vous avoir cru, de vous avoir estimé, d'avoir pensé que vous étiez sincère avec moi et que vous m'appréciez. »

Hermione clignota du regard tandis que Snape ferma le sien en inspirant profondément.

« Cessez de me poser des questions et sortez. Commanda-t-il en un regard meurtrier.

_ Qui suis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle en un regard désespéré.

_ Per... »

Snape se leva et recula en lui faisant dos.

« Pers… Partez Granger. Commanda-t-il de nouveau.

_ Qui suis-je ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Révéla-t-il malgré lui.

_ Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

_ Vous m'avez blessé. Répondit-il contre son gré, mue par les effets de la potion.

_ Comment ?

_ Foutez-moi la paix. »

Snape serrait douloureusement le poing dans ses bras croisés, le regard perdu. Il avait voulu lui faire encore plus de mal, l'éloigner pour toujours de lui et voilà que la situation lui échappait totalement. Soudain, il se maudit d'être en vie. Il voulait mourir afin d'échapper à toute cette souffrance qui n'avait toujours fait que le ronger.

« Je hais cette situation. Murmura-t-il.

_ Moi aussi. »

Snape fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Hermione. Quelques larmes parcourait son visage tandis qu'elle évitait de le regarder.

« Je n'aurais jamais du vivre. Je continue de souffrir, je veux crever comme il aurait du l'être durant la guerre. Déclara-t-il.

_ Voulez-vous continuer de me faire pleurer ? Cela vous amuse ?

_ Cela me fend le coeur. »

Snape pesta de nouveau en se levant afin de fuir, mais il fut retenu par la poigne de la jeune femme fermement accrochée à son bras.

« Ne partez pas.

_ Avez-vous donc décidé de me vider du peu de dignité qu'il me reste Miss Granger ? Cela ne vous suffit-il pas ? »

Snape se tourna enfin vers elle et planta son regard assassin vers son visage.

« Réalisez-vous la situation dans laquelle je me trouve ?! Je vis un enfer. J'ai été banni à cause de vous, puis ramené à cause de vous, et à présent, je suis contrains de vivre sous torture psychologique car je n'ai même pas la permission de mentir. Je n'ai plus le droit de me protéger de la façon dont je l'ai toujours fais. »

Hermione ne s'était jamais senti aussi vide de toute son existence. Son teint devenait de plus en plus livide et elle ne trouvait même plus la force de pleurer.

« Et vous savez ce qui est pire encore ? C'est que je pensais naïvement que j'étais au dessus de tout cela. Je pensais que je ne ressentirais plus jamais rien, que j'avais beaucoup trop souffert pour me trouvé encore affecté par quoique ce soit. J'aurais tant aimé avoir tord. Mais je le vivais parfaitement bien lorsque je pensais que… »

Snape secoua la tête, essayant de retenir ses paroles entre ses dents. Son interlocutrice, elle, ne semblait même pas vouloir qu'il finisse. Mais la potion était plus forte que sa volonté elle-même, et malgré sa lutte intérieure, les mots sortirent seuls de sa bouche.

« Lorsque je pensais que je vous avais… Mais vous êtes comme eux. Je vous pensais différente, mais vous m'avez rappelé quelque chose que j'aurais préféré oublié Miss Granger.

_ Je… Je ne comprends pas, répondit-elle, la voix étranglée d'émotion.

_ Vous m'avez rappelé que je ne vaux pas le coup et que ma valeur… Qu'elle était inexistante. J'aurais aimé continué d'ignorer ce fait. »

Ses mots dépassait même ses pensées et cette vérité, lui sautait autant aux yeux à lui qu'à Hermione.

« Je vous estime.

_ Vous vous êtes moqué de moi. C'est une chose que je refuse de pardonner. Murmura-t-il contre son gré. A présent, cessez de me retenir, cessez de me forcer à dire des choses que je veux garder pour moi. S'il vous plait. Demanda-t-il presque en l'implorant. »

Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle continuait de tenir son bras, l'empêchant de partir. Elle le lâcha, désolée. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Snape sortit, laissant la jeune femme bouleversée dans sa salle de classe.


	12. Chapter 12

_Réponse aux reviews :_

SylvaniaSnape : Commentaire pas constructif, mais t'es pas toujours obligé d'argumenter. Déjà mettre une review, c'est beaucoup crois-moi.

Tralapapa : Tkt, je pouvais pas te garder longtemps dans le secret. Et ce chapitre va te ravir !

* * *

Chapitre 12

Hermione était tant secouée qu'elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Lorsque son regard parcourut la pièce, elle ne put même pas faire un pas de plus.

La cape de Snape était sur une des chaises, en chiffon, sale et en pagaille Elle ne l'acceptait pas. Elle était à présent persuadée d'une chose… Ce vêtement était plus qu'un simple bout de tissu. Il s'était imprégné de son essence, de son âme et manifestait les plus profondes de ses pensées.

Elle réalisa comment il parvenait à faire ses sorties si théâtrales… C'était tout simplement parce qu'il le voulait. Elle n'avait aucune idée sur la façon dont il l'avait acquis, mais ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de ces soirées où elle s'était senti blotti dans ses bras. Ses moments de solitude où il n'y avait eu que cela pour réchauffer son coeur.

Hermione secoua la tête et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il était temps d'agir. Il était temps de lui rendre la pareille.

Harry lui avait donné sa cape d'invisibilité, suspicieux mais incapable de lui demander des explications claires sur ses intentions.

Le plus discrètement qu'elle le put, la jeune femme se hissa jusqu'à l'infirmerie et parcourut les étalages en pleine nuit. Elle trouva enfin les fameuses poches de Verita Serum destinées à Snape.

Se pinçant les lèvres, elle hésita, mais finit par les échanger avec ceux présents dans sa poche, y ressemblant à s'y méprendre. Mais alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, elle percuta un corps et paniqua.

Snape observait le vide avec suspicion avant de tendre la main, d'attraper le tissu, laissant la jeune femme à sa vue, épouvantée comme jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez encore ?! »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de chercher une issu quelque part, sans succès bien évidemment. Snape attrapa ses deux bras afin de la forcer à la regarder droit dans les yeux, enragé.

« Tout cela ne vous suffisait pas ? Vous bravez encore les interdits ? Que faisiez vous dans l'infirmerie Granger ?!

_ Rien, rien monsieur.

_ Vous êtes vraiment insupportable, vous le savez ça ? J'ôte 80 points à Gryffondor !

_ Retirez moi tous les points que vous le voulez, je n'en ai rien à faire ! Lui cracha-t-elle à la figure.»

Snape serra tant le bras de la jeune femme que sa peau commença à rougir. Il l'emmena alors vers son bureau sans cérémonie et la jeta dans la pièce. Elle peina presque à se rééquilibrer mais parvint à se redresser suffisamment rapidement pour lui faire face.

« Insubordination, mépris du règlement, moquerie, dédain,

_ Laissez-moi vous…

_ Insolence, irrespect, vous avez tout d'une sale Gryffondor ! Que préparez-vous encore ? »

Hermione était si en colère contre l'obstination de Snape que ses yeux s'embrumaient de nouveau, de rage cette fois-ci.

« Vous ne voyez rien de ce que j'essais de faire ! Cria-t-elle.

_ Oh si, je le vois très bien. Vous m'attirez dans un plan totalement tordu depuis le début.

_ J'essais de vous aider !

_ C'est votre seul argument pour m'expliquer votre escapade nocturne ?! Vous jouez sur la corde sensible ! Non mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?! »

Agacée comme jamais, Hermione s'approcha et eut tout juste le temps de saisir la poche de sérum de son enseignant. Snape fut si surpris par son assaut qu'il ne put rien en faire. Alors la jeune femme tira sur le fil le reliant à l'intérieur de son bras avec désespoir, des larmes coulant encore et encore le long de son visage.

« Je regrette, je regrette tellement, je veux tout arrêter, tout supprimer !

_ Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Hermione renonça à retirer la poche, magiquement lié à son professeur. Elle s'effondra sur le sol en sanglot, et Snape ne put s'empêcher de sentir son coeur se briser face à ce tableau. Il hésita, puis s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et lui fit face en déglutissant.

« On ne peut pas le retirer. Dit-il avec une voix plus calme. »

Hermione lui fit face, toujours en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Je les ai remplacé.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en un murmure.

_ J'ai… J'ai voulu les remplacer, j'ai fabriqué un leurre et… Et »

Hermione peinait à s'exprimer, sa voix n'arrêtant pas de s'entrecouper sous les spasmes de son corps. Snape se saisit alors de son visage entre ses deux mains en la fixant d'un regard perçant.

« J'ai toujours voulu vous aider, si vous saviez. »

Snape déglutit en l'observant. Il finit par sécher ses larmes à l'aide de son pouce qui caressait machinalement sa joue. Alors que Snape sentit les gouttes de ce poison de Verita Serum envahir ses veines, il préféra renverser cet handicap à son avantage.

Il devait rattraper ses erreurs.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire du mal, dit-elle.

_ Je sais.

_ J'ai toujours essayé de trouver une solution pour que vous soyez heureux.

_ Je sais. Souffla-t-il de nouveau.

_ Je ne me suis jamais moqué de vous.

_ De quoi riiez-vous avec Potter durant mon cours ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Tout à coup, les choses lui parurent plus limpides.

« Vous aviez écrit sur sa copie qu'il valait mieux qu'il existe un L pour Licorne, afin de le prévenir de ne pas brûler son parchemin de rage au risque d'être maudit de bêtise pour le restant de vos jours. Ça m'a amusé. »

Snape finit par s'asseoir complètement sur le sol, éberlué. Il se passa une main sur le visage, comme s'il sortait d'une bataille sans fin.

Hermione avait arrêté de pleurer et se sentait épuisée.

« Je suis désolé de toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu vous dire. »

Elle se tourna et se hissa jusqu'à lui avec lenteur, comme si elle approchait une bête sauvage sur le point de s'échapper. Finalement, elle resta à genoux en posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Je suis encore sous Verita Serum. Rappela-t-il.

_ Je comprends. Les blessures intérieures ne guérissent jamais complètement.

_ Vous êtes une belle personne, Miss Granger. »

La jeune femme ouvrit et ferma la bouche, désarçonnée par la réponse de Snape.

« La vérité est que j'essais de vous éviter car j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais vous dire, car vous avez été la seule à me soutenir, la seule à m'écouter, à me tenir tête. Vous n'avez pas peur de moi et avez de l'audace. Vous êtes… quelqu'un de bien.

_ Je vous ai banni, je vous ai envoyé en enfer.

_ Vous m'avez plutôt trouvé des solutions temporaires. »

Snape soupira de dépit et fixa les orbes surprises de la jeune femme.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas un cupiditatem.

_ Pourquoi ? »

A sa question, Snape approcha sa main, se saisit de la nuque de la jeune femme et l'embrassa avec passion. Surprise, elle ne put que gémir à son contact et au mordillement terriblement luxuriant qu'il infligeait à sa lèvre inférieure. Hermione avait l'impression de planer et se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Elle voulait le sentir, sur elle, partout, qu'il la touche et embrasse son corps devenu incandescent.

Hermione prit alors ses mains et les posa sur sa propre gorge, l'entraînant à explorer la peau de son cou. Elle les guida jusqu'à son chemisier, l'invitant tacitement à le déboutonner et se cambra lorsqu'il s'exécuta, fermant les yeux en savourant l'assaut de sa bouche qui venait de descendre jusqu'à l'orée de son décolleté.

« Dites-moi que je suis en plein rêve, soupira-t-elle en glissant ses mains dans sa chevelure ébène.

_ Faites que je ne le sois pas, murmura-t-il en réponse à sa demande.

_ J'ai peur. »

Snape s'arrêta subitement et se redressa en s'éloignant d'elle.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit.

« Je suis désolé, je… J'ai perdu mes moyens, je ne voulais pas vous…

_ Avez-vous envie de moi pour vous faire pardonner ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama-t-il, indigné. »

Hermione se leva à son tour et lui fit face. Les joues rougies, à la fois par la luxure et la gêne, elle se mordit la lèvre avant de déglutir. Il manquait deux boutons sur son chemisier, sa chevelure n'avait jamais été aussi désordonnée, ses lèvres aussi gonflées et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais tant désirée que maintenant. Et Seigneur qu'il s'en sentait coupable.

« Pourquoi moi ?

_ Parce que… vous êtes… »

Snape ferma les yeux en déglutissant. Il voulu partir, mais se tourna une nouvelle fois vers elle. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas encore, encore moins après ça.

« Votre âme. Vous êtes spéciale. Avoua-t-il. »

Hermione alterna son regard entre la poche de Verita Serum et son visage crispé. Elle glissa alors la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et la fit tomber sur le sol, ne se retrouvant qu'en culotte et chemisier devant son professeur de potions.

« Que faites-vous ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui, déboutonna méthodiquement sa redingote afin de la laisser trainer jusqu'à ses pieds. Puis, elle passa ses mains avec délicatesse sur son torse mis à nu.

Il n'était ni musclé, ni massif et rien chez lui ne correspondait aux standards de beauté classique. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu aussi envie de se faire posséder qu'en cet instant.

Elle le voulait. Ici et maintenant.

Parce qu'il la voyait telle qu'elle était, parce qu'il avait ses failles mais aussi un courage, une force à nulle autre mesurable. Parce qu'il était grand et qu'elle avait l'impression d'exister réellement, enfin.

Et lui, la voulait pour sa beauté de son âme, si pure, si authentique, parce qu'elle voyait ce que les autres ne voyaient pas, parce qu'elle était perspicace, forte, douée, sage et intrépide à la fois.

Snape ouvrit enfin les yeux sur toute la complexité que représentait Hermione Granger et il ne trouvait plus la force de lutter contre lui-même. Alors, il se sentit aspiré par sa soif de lui, par sa foi, cette vitalité qui lui manquait tant. Tout à coup, ce fut comme s'il vivait enfin de nouveau, et ce torrent émotionnel l'envahit sans qu'il ne parvienne à le contrôler. Son coeur battait pour deux et, chaque fois que sa bouche touchait de nouveau la chaleur de sa peau, il sentait la vie reprendre ses droits.

Ses émotions étaient si endormies depuis tout ce temps, il ne savait plus ce que cela représentait… Le désir, l'attraction, la passion, la ferveur. Mais elle parvenait à communiquer sa fougue, sans qu'il ne comprenne bien comment.

Lorsqu'il la plaqua contre sa bibliothèque et qu'elle s'accrocha désespérément aux étagères en entourant sa taille de ses jambes nues, il se savait perdu. Son bassin entama une danse lascive contre le sien tandis que leurs souffles saccadés s'entremêlaient.

Englouti dans leur bulle, il n'y avait que ses veines brûlantes des effets de la potion qui le raccrochaient à la réalité tandis qu'il l'entendait gémir, si fort, si profondément. Et il n'avait pas envie que cela cesse, il n'avait pas envie de la faire taire. Il s'accrocha lui aussi aux étagères derrière elle et renforça son emprise, cherchant son contact comme un assoiffé. Sa virilité se manifesta tout contre elle, et elle s'empressa de défaire les dernière barrière l'empêchant de l'atteindre.

Il ne pris même pas le temps d'ôter sa culotte trempée, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : l'envahir, avant que sa raison ne prenne le pas sur tout le reste. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux sur tout l'interdit que représentait leurs actes.

Il souhaitait juste répondre à ses appels.

Alors il la pénétra et Hermione se raccrocha à ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle était déjà si prête, c'était comme si elle l'avait attendu durant des semaines, des mois, des années même.

Et il était enfin là, contre elle, en elle, embrassant son corps, fusionnant leurs deux âmes et n'en faisant que deux pantins pétris d'un désir commun immuable. Snape entama un va et vient lascif, faisant trembler les livres derrière eux mais ils n'en avaient tellement rien à faire !

Plus rien n'importait plus que lui, escaladant sa vertu encore et encore. Seuls leurs gémissements communs, presque animales, rompaient le silence solennel des lieux.

A chacun de ses assauts, il atteignait un pallier supplémentaire l'amenant petit à petit vers l'extase. La main de Snape se raccrochait à l'étagère derrière elle si fort que ses jointures en était blanchis sous l'effort.

Il voulait la satisfaire, lui montrer à quel point il la désirait, à quel point elle était parfaite, si resplendissante, si passionnelle, si vivante. Enfin, alors que leurs deux bouches entrouvertes ne faisaient que se frôler, il captura ses lèvres et dansa sa langue contre la sienne.

Les sons qu'elle produisaient le faisait d'autant plus vibrer, alors il continua, emporté par son désir, ne voulant plus que la posséder du plus profond de son être. Il sentit les mains de la jeune femme empoigner ses cheveux avec force tandis que les muscles de sa féminité se contractaient délicieusement autour de son membre.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en fusion avec qui que ce soit, et il planait, planait, si fort qu'il ne voulait plus redescendre de leur nuage.

Où étaient-ils ? Quand, comment ? Aucune idée, plus rien n'importait plus qu'eux, ne faisant qu'un et s'amenant mutuellement aux portes d'une jouissance qu'ils savaient dévastatrice.

Comment diable avait-il fait pour ignorer l'évidence même qui lui sautait tant aux yeux ? Hermione Granger…

Et elle, ne pensait plus qu'à lui, la possédant comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, vénérant son corps et l'emportant vers l'empyrée, l'endroit qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'atteindre. Avec lui.

Les sons de sa gorge vibraient, et c'était comme si son propre plaisir raisonnait en lui, comme si sa voix se mélangeait à la sienne pour ne faire qu'une.

L'extase qu'il créa en elle se répercuta dans tout son corps, faisant trembler tous ses pores alors que ses mains peinait à se raccrocher à lui. Mais il la tenait si fermement qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour sa sécurité. Elle le sentit atteindre la félicité tandis qu'il grogna de contentement et que sa jouissance coula en elle comme un fleuve euphorisant.

Ils n'avaient rien prédit, rien calculé, mais Hermione savait déjà que tout cela était juste inévitable, depuis tout ce temps. Essoufflée, en sueurs, ils se stoppèrent en ne se quittant pas immédiatement.

Chacun tentait de reprendre son souffle, à la fois saccadé par l'effort mais aussi par la force de ce qu'ils venaient de partager. Alors ils ouvrirent enfin les yeux, ébahis par l'expérience presque chimérique de leur échange.

« Je... »

La voix de Snape se perdit dans les limbes. Il était incapable de lui dire qu'il était désolé, il n'en pensait pas un traitre mot.

Il ne pouvait lui dire de partir, il ne le voulait pas le moins du monde… Alors il resta ainsi, toujours en elle, alors que ses jambes continuaient de s'accrochait à ses hanches comme s'il était l'unique branche la retenant du haut d'un grand précipice.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle. Vous savez que je vous désire, mais moi… Je ne comprends pas.

_ Parce que… Je n'arrive pas à me lasser de vous. J'ai l'impression de brûler. Murmura-t-il en déglutissant. »

Snape finit par la laisser reposer ses pieds sur le sol et se passa une main sur le visage en arborant une mine grave. Il ne pouvait même pas lui dire qu'ils n'auraient pas du ! Quelle… plaie.

« J'ai besoin de vous, entendit-il. »

Snape se tourna vers Hermione qui venait de se rhabiller à la hâte.

« Ne me laissez pas, pas après ça. »

Snape inspira puis se dirigea vers le fond de son bureau. Il ouvrit une porte dérobée et s'y adossa afin de l'inviter tacitement à le rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle l'effleura, il comprit qu'il était définitivement perdu.


	13. Chapter 13

_Réponse aux reviews :_

Nathea : Merci beaucoup :) Oui, j'adore écrire des lemons x) Snape, immature ? OUI ! Il l'est tout de même un peu x)

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : Le Verita Serum n'oblige que celui qui le prends à dire la vérité. En dehors de ça, il est libre de ses actes.

SylvaniaSnape : Bah oui, je pouvais pas vous laissez comme ça xD

Sygui : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Et non, parfois, les vérités ne sont pas toutes bonnes à dire. Le monde n'est pas si simple.

Tralapapa : "Mont de Venus et autres bêtises" ? Le sexe feminin n'est pas juste un vagin, ou une chatte, ou un sexe, ni seulement un clitoris. Il existe des centaines de mots pour le désigner. J'ai même eu des cours d'anatomie et je peux t'assurer que le Mont de Venus est une partie bien réelle d'un sexe féminin ! Evite de désigner les adjectifs qui ne te plaisent pas par le terme de "bêtise". La diversité de notre vocabulaire est une richesse, et en terme de littérature érotique, beaucoup trop peu utilisé. Désolé mais les "il pénétra son vagin avec sa bite" je fais pas ça, et ceux qui veulent lire du porno peuvent passer leur chemin. Je prefère les termes plus poétiques, harmonieux avec des tournures de phrases plus plaisantes. Et pourtant, dieu sait que je ne fais pas dans la dentelle. De plus, le travail d'écriture passe aussi par l'emploi de synonymes. Il est pour moi hors de propos de décrire un lemon de 5000 mots avec comme restrictions, l'emploi de trois pauvres adjectifs. Ca m'arrive, lorsque les scènes sont courtes, mais sinon désolé, mais ce sera et ça resta comme ça, et peu importe que cela plaise ou pas. Alors non. Je n'écris pas de bêtises habituellement, merci. Je dirais même que j'ai assez de confiance en mon écriture pour désigner mes lemons comme étant de plutôt bon goût. Sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs. Tu m'excuseras d'être si directive, mais je crois que tu n'as pas réalisé ce que ça pouvait faire pour un auteur de fanfiction (qui donne donc de son temps gratuitement, sans demande de retour, sans contrepartie, qui écrit sur son temps libre, qui en chie parfois pour publier) se voir désigner ses habitudes littéraires par le terme de "bêtise". Tu as le droit de ne pas aimer, mais il y a des limites et si ça ne te plait pas, je te demanderai pour la suite à toi mais aussi à n'importe qui d'autre de faire attention aux termes employés. Car la bêtise a pour définition "un manque d'intelligence, de jugement, un propos ou une action inepte". Je ne crois pas que mon vocabulaire fasse partie de cette catégorie. Les critiques constructives, j'y suis tout à fait ouverte. Mais ça, non. Enfin bref, merci tout de même pour ta review et tes compliments, je prends tout en considération pour la suite.

 _D'ailleurs, si quelque chose vous heurte ou ne vous plait pas, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part. Je serais toujours à l'écoute de choses pouvant me faire avancer, même si je suis bornée sur quelques sujets haha_

* * *

Chapitre 13

Hermione avait trouvé la force de s'asseoir à ses côtés dans le sofa de ses quartiers puis s'était endormi sur son épaule.

A son réveil à une heure tardive de la matinée, elle voulu sortir afin de rejoindre sa chambre. Pleine d'interrogations, il lui prit la main avant qu'elle ne s'échappe et y posa sa bouche.

Hermione l'avait juste observé faire, ébahie et rougissante.

Que se passait-il entre eux ? Elle ne comprenait plus. Elle était restée silencieuse et il l'avait raccompagné à la sortie sans un mot de plus.

A présent, elle mangeait dans la grand salle, plongée dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente de nouveau sa présence. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle le vit traverser la pièce afin de rejoindre la table des professeurs. Snape se figea face à son regard plantée dans le sien, puis se ressaisit et vint prendre sa place habituelle.

Alors qu'il se servit, il la regarda de nouveau et ils ne purent détacher leurs prunelles l'un de l'autres durant de longues minutes.  
Seul Harry venait de le remarquer et fronça les sourcils face à cet échange des plus singuliers.

Hermione réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'éprouvait pas que du désir pour Severus Snape… C'était plus, bien plus que cela. Et lui… Lui, était perdu.

C'était à présent à lui de l'observer à la dérobé, et il réalisait qu'il aimait l'entendre rire. Il aimait la voir marcher, il aimait lorsque ses yeux tombaient sur les siens. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle était belle ainsi. Elle aurait beau le nier, lui le savait.

Il ne voulait pas la posséder, ni lui appartenir. Il voulait simplement la regarder, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. Et elle pourrait ne pas y accorder d'importance qu'il s'en ficherait, car sa présence seule lui suffirait.

Et lorsque les souvenirs de la barrière magique lui revenait en mémoire, il la frôlait avec délectation. Parce qu'il en avait le pouvoir, parce que tout ce qu'il ressentait à présent était sa peau et non un grésillement magique désagréable. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de mur à présent.

Le soir-même, Snape se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et Pomfresh lui changea sa poche de Verita Serum. Il tenta de rester imperturbable lorsqu'il sentit le liquide couler dans ses veines et qu'il ne ressentait pas les mêmes effets qu'à l'accoutumée. Hermione ne lui avait pas menti, elle avait bien remplacé la potion.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans les couloirs et la croisa, il se figèrent l'un en face de l'autre sans un mot. Puis, Snape inspira profondément. Il avait maintenant le pouvoir de la rejeter, mais le ferait-il ?

Hermione déglutit et recula son dos contre le mur. Alors, Snape s'approcha d'elle et colla son corps au sien en passant sa main dans sa chevelure. Hermione ferma les yeux et approcha sa bouche. Elle frôla ses lèvres et Snape se recula rapidement lorsqu'il entendit des pas venir vers eux. Hermione se redressa en essayant de reprendre ses esprits, puis essaya de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Deux élèves Poufsouffle passèrent en courant dans le couloir attenant au leur, puis le maître des cachots se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Hermione fondit sur lui en empoignant sa veste afin de l'amenait dans un baiser passionnel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave après qu'elle se soit éloignée de lui de quelques millimètres.

_ On vous a toujours appris à être une machine Severus. Pour une fois… Acceptez que les choses puissent être irrationnelles et inexplicables.

_ Je vais vous faire du mal et je ne le veux pas, déclara-t-il en s'éloignant. »

Hermione pencha la tête, minaudant puis lui sourit avec tendresse.

« C'est précisément pour ça que je veux continuer. »

Snape souffla en se tenant l'arête du nez. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ?

« On ne peut pas.

_ Nous l'avons pourtant déjà fait.

_ Est-ce que vous réalisez ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, un air grave sur le visage tandis qu'il la voyait arborer une expression ennuyée.

« Je suis votre professeur, je suis censé vous détester depuis votre arrivée ici. C'est complètement fou, la Miss Je-Sais-Tout et la chauve souris ! Et vous… Vous…

_ Oh je vous en pris, ces surnoms sont pathétiques… Et je ne vous ai jamais haïs.

_ Vous devriez. J'ai été infect et avec vous plus encore.

_ S'il vous plait… Lâchez prise, au moins une fois dans votre vie. N'avez vous pas juste envie de… laisser tomber ? Demanda Hermione avec désespoir.

_ Bien sur que si, dit-il gravement en lui empoignant les deux bras. Mais c'est impossible. »

Hermione approcha son visage du sien, si près qu'il en sentait le rythme de ses expirations. Tentant de rester imperturbable, il crut vaciller lorsqu'elle planta ses prunelles déterminés dans les siennes.

« Severus, je vous préviens. Moi, je ne pourrais pas résister. Je ne suis pas comme vous, je n'en ai pas la force. »

Elle paraissait à la fois en colère et acharnée. Et pour la première fois de son existence, Snape avait peur de ce que ses paroles pourraient provoquer chez quelqu'un.

« Je vous avais pourtant prévenu que vous étiez trop utopiste, Granger, souffla-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas une réponse.

_ Vous avez dit que vous ne pourriez pas résister de toute façon. Je crois que je n'ai même pas mon mot à dire là dessus, se moqua-t-il. »

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle avait envie de l'étrangler. Alors que Snape perçut son air furibond, il lui vola un baiser. Elle en fut si surprise qu'elle sursauta et qu'il se sépara d'elle aussi vite qu'il s'en était approché. Puis, il repartit en croisant les bras dans son dos alors qu'elle resta seule dans le couloir, pantoise un long instant avant de sourire en se passant un index sur la bouche.

* * *

« Granger, arrêtez de discuter avec vos idiots de camarades.

_ Excusez-moi, professeur.

_ Vous serez collé jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

_ D'accord. »

Harry haussa un sourcil en se tournant afin d'observer sa meilleure amie d'un air défait. Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser faire de la sorte, et encore moins par Snape ! Sa réflexion était si mal placée, et sa réprimande d'autant plus.

D'ordinaire, jamais elle n'aurait accepté un truc pareil ! Elle aurait au moins essayé de protester ! Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas…

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours, Hermione attendit de se retrouver seule et d'être certaine qu'on ne puisse pas l'entendre pour se tourner sévèrement vers son professeur. Lui, faisait mine d'ignorer sa présence en laissant courir sa plume à encre rouge sur les parchemins infestant son bureau.

« C'était très bas.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Cette excuse de colle. »

Snape haussa les épaules tandis qu'elle contourna la pièce pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

« Il faut dire que vous ne vous êtes pas énormément débattu pour la contester.

_ J'espère que je n'aurais pas à récurer les chaudrons au moins. Lâcha-t-elle. »

Snape remonta petit à petit sa tête, puis lui accorda un mince sourire qu'Hermione n'avait encore jamais perçu sur son visage. Elle sentit son coeur manquer un battement et s'en fustigea dans l'immédiat en se traitant d'idiote.

« Non. Aucune inquiétude, je ne suis pas si cruel.

_ Ah bon ? »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, puis empoigna la taille de la jeune femme afin de la renverser sur lui. Hermione laissa échapper un faible cri de surprise avant de se trouver complètement assise sur ses genoux.

« Allons bon, que faites-vous Miss Granger, tout ceci est très inconvenant. »

La jeune femme peina à cacher un éclat de rire amusé en entendant son ton terriblement sérieux et solennel. Pourtant, elle colla son dos à lui et se mordit la lèvre en sentant ses doigts frôler sa cuisse. Remarquant son trouble, Snape haussa un sourcil puis approcha son visage de son épaule en frôlant sa peau de sa bouche.

« Severus… Murmura Hermione en cherchant encore plus son contact. »

Snape retint un soupir de satisfaction en entendant son prénom être prononcé de la sorte, et en particulier par elle. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis… Depuis si longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Hermione ne put passer à côté de sa virilité qui se manifestait sous elle, alors elle sourit malicieusement en se saisissant de sa main. Snape lâcha sa plume qui vint faire une grosse tâche d'encre sur le parchemin qu'il corrigeait. Il sentit la jeune femme le guider vers sa poitrine en soupirant et sa raison disparue au profil de quelque chose qui le guidait et qu'il ne parvenait à définir. Tout ce que Snape voulait, c'était de ne pas se poser de questions, pour une fois dans sa vie. Elle en avait envie autant que lui, et il en avait assez de vivre dans la retenu.

Alors il glissa sa main sous son chemisier, atteignant petit à petit sa poitrine alors qu'elle ne l'arrêtait pas. Hermione ôta elle-même les boutons de son vêtement afin de le glisser au sol.

Snape remonta son nez jusqu'à sa chevelure dont il huma le parfum durant quelques secondes. Il se souvint de ses paroles concernant cette foutue potion qu'elle avait renversé sur son uniforme il y a quelques temps et réalisa qu'il avait été idiot de ne pas comprendre ce que sa psyché avait tenté de lui dire ce jour-là.

Rapidement, la jeune femme se tourna puis l'enfourcha en lui faisant face. Pleine d'audace, elle prit l'initiative elle-même de prendre le visage de son professeur en coupe en l'embrassant avec fièvre. Lui, n'en fut que plus surpris encore. Il ne savait pas encore s'il parviendrait à s'habituer à cela… Se sentir désiré pour ce qu'il était réellement.

Hermione commença à s'agiter sur lui, à la manière d'un tango luxurieux jusqu'à ce qu'il empoigne ses fesses presque nue, la faisant gémir bruyamment dans sa bouche. Il caressait sa langue contre la sienne avec tant de sensualité, mimant un va et vient que la jeune femme rêvait de sentir en elle.

Alors, elle le supplia d'arrêter de le torturer, accentuant plus encore la gestuelle de son corps enflammé. S'en suivit une lutte charnelle, un affrontement dont ils savaient qu'ils en sortiraient tout deux vainqueur, peu en importait l'issu. Elle voulait le dominer et lui, n'avait envie que de partir à la rencontre de son bon plaisir et de le manipuler à sa guise. Snape capitula lorsqu'elle parvint avec habilité à ouvrir sa redingote et baisser son pantalon, juste suffisamment pour lui laisser le plaisir de se frotter à sa dureté.

Il quitta sa bouche et se pencha en arrière en fermant les yeux, puis en soupirant son prénom, envahi par l'euphorie et le régal de sentir son sous vêtement détrempé se frotter à lui.

Snape peina presque à comprendre ses réactions instinctives. Auparavant, jamais il n'aurait prononcé le nom de quiconque durant une étreinte de la sorte. Elle, en fut surprise autant que lui, mais se sentait rêveuse au son de sa voix qui la pressait tacitement. Il faisait l'amour avec Hermione Granger, en prenait parfaitement conscience et prenait son pied comme jamais.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de délice. Elle n'aurait pas pu imaginé cela un jour… Elle, enfourchant son sarcastique maître de potion en y prenant un contentement voluptueux. Elle se leva en reposant son dos contre son bureau et glissa sa jupe sur le sol.

Un certain silence pesait, comme s'il n'existait qu'eux sur Terre en ce moment même. Seul le bruit du vêtement froissé qu'on expédie venait troubler l'apparent calme de la salle. Et Snape ne parvenait pas à défaire ses yeux d'elle, comme si elle était précieuse et presque fragile.

Pourtant, elle ne l'était pas… Non, Hermione était une femme assurément forte et impétueuse et il le fallait pour le supporter.

« Arrête de réfléchir, souffla-t-elle.

_ Je ne... »

Ses derniers mots se perdirent lorsqu'elle se hissa et s'empala sur lui sans préparation. Leurs respirations se coupèrent et Hermione se figea un instant afin de s'habituer à sa présence. Elle ne dut pas le faire longtemps, son regard de braise l'avait fait tellement fondre qu'il avait suffit à tout préliminaire.

Rapidement, leurs expirations saccadées suivie de complaintes lubriques brisèrent tout silence. Hermione s'accrochait au dos de son siège, se mouvant à son rythme, atteignant l'angle parfait pour elle et ne le quittant pas des yeux, exprimant peu à peu et de plus en plus fort toute son allégresse.

Snape lui, ne cessait de la ravir en susurrant encore et encore son prénom, passant ses mains sur ses fesses, dans son dos puis empoignant sa chevelure de lionne. Il prit son rythme en l'incitant à ne plus rien faire, bougeant en elle fébrilement.

Hermione ferma les paupières, exaltée alors qu'il mordillait la peau de son cou. Elle avait l'impression de lui appartenir, et cette pensée ne faisait qu'échauffer plus encore sa passion.

Il allait et venait, encore et encore, stimulant chaque fois un peu plus fort son con, la rendant ivre de plaisir. Il en repoussait toutes ses résistances et surtout, se mouvait si parfaitement qu'il parvenait à chaque coup de rein à caresser son clitoris. Et elle en demandait toujours plus, plus loin, plus puissant, plus intense. Alors il obéissait à chacune de ses injonctions non dites, les devinant à travers la force de ses cris. Le nez plongé dans son cou, il s'efforçait de réciter toutes les foutues potions qu'il connaissait afin de ne pas céder à l'envie de jouir immédiatement… Et c'était tellement difficile ! Elle qui était si serrée, vibrante, et à deux doigts de l'extase. Elle qui s'accrochait à ses épaules, tremblante et suppliante.

Et lui tirait, tirait, se sentant partir à chaque poussée. Alors qu'il glissa enfin sa main vers son clitoris, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le conjurer à la laisser rejoindre ce qu'elle réclamait depuis le début, cet orgasme qu'elle attendait tant.

« Severus, n'arrête pas, s'il te plait encore, encore, je vais jouir, encore... »

Snape laissa échapper un râle de plaisir, sentant ce bouton de chair si sensible frémir à son toucher. Et elle, le bénissait de mille et une façon. Hermione sentit sa luxure avoisiner l'apogée, et lui n'arrêtait jamais ce mouvement qui la contentait d'une grâce indicible. C'était comme s'il la connaissait mieux qu'elle, comme s'il savait parfaitement où aller pour la satisfaire.

Elle se figeant dans son paradis, en total perdition dans les limbes de son extase en criant son prénom… Et Snape mordit plus franchement sa peau en sentant le flot plus abondant que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors, descendre le long de sa hampe et se répandre sur ses cuisses, en un mélange d'un peu de lui mais surtout, d'elle. Il se sentit partir, la rejoignant aux portes d'Eden en un râle aussi spontané qu'intense.

Hermione se tétanisa, encore sur lui, et lui, encore en elle. Tout deux tentaient de reprendre leur souffle, déstabilisés et ébranlés par la force de leur jouissance et surtout, des effets qu'elle avait occasionnée.

Elle déglutit et s'appuya de nouveau sur ses épaules, sentant ses jambes devenir molles comme du coton. Elle arbora une mine mal à l'aise, ne se comprenant pas elle-même. C'était bien la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrivait. Elle avait inondé ses jambes et réalisait à peine s'être laissé aller de la sorte.

« Je suis… désolée, lâcha-t-elle.

_ C'est la chose la plus… sexy qu'il m'ait été jamais donné de voir. Répondit-il, le regard dans le vide, encore rêveur de ce moment de pur félicité. »

Sexy ? Avait-il vraiment prononcé le mot sexy ?!

Hermione se passa une main sur le visage en sentant toute l'humidité présente sur l'arrière de ses cuisses. Puis, elle se mit à rire nerveusement. Elle s'était rarement senti aussi épanouie et… vidée de s'être tant exprimée, autant qu'elle aurait pu ne jamais le faire.

La vérité était que Snape prenait autant plaisir à lui faire plaisir, et le ressentir lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens.

Lui, la suivait en un demi sourire conquérant. Comment avaient-ils pu s'ignorer jusqu'à maintenant ? Il avait été fasciné par sa capacité de lâcher prise et se sentait victorieux, de lui faire vivre l'extase ainsi. Oui, il se mit à penser que cela devait être la meilleure baise de toute son existence !

« Il faut… absolument continuer. Souffla-t-il.

_ Vraiment ? »

Snape haussa un sourcil. Bien sûr qu'il le pensait, il en était impossible autrement ! Pourtant, Hermione elle, se sentait à demi coupable de s'être tant abandonnée.

« Je dois dire que… Je me sens un peu privilégié. C'est une chance pour un homme de ressentir un plaisir aussi manifeste. Et même si je ne devrais pas… J'ai l'impression que notre sort est scellé avec ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce serait tout simplement du gâchis de tout stopper, et je n'aime pas ça. »

La jeune femme inspira, surprise, puis sourit faiblement en rougissant face à sa réaction. Alors oui, elle se sentait encore plus spéciale à ses yeux et cela la contentait bien assez. Lui, l'embrassa tendrement en se retirant d'elle, lui arrachant un dernier geignement de contentement. Il se passa un récurvite à eux deux.

Puis, la raison commença petit à petit à refaire son nid.

« Hermione… Nous ne,

_ Je ne sais pas ce que nous faisons, mais je l'apprécie et je ne veux plus non plus que ça s'arrête. »

Snape ouvrit puis ferma la bouche, un peu surpris qu'elle parvienne à deviner ses pensées.

« Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de barrière. Plus jamais. »

Elle venait de prononcer ces dernières paroles avec souffrance et désespoir. Les yeux embrumés, il se rhabilla vite puis se leva et passa une main sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Alors elle se figea, la main encore sur la poignée de la porte.

« Il n'y en aura plus. C'est promis.

_ Je crois que je n'arriverais plus à me passer de toi, Severus. »

Elle était bel et bien éperdue par tout ce poids qui reposait à présent sur ses épaules. Auparavant, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit, mais Snape…

Il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi, à n'importe quel moment et elle le savait mieux que n'importe qui.

Snape s'empara de son visage et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« La guerre est finie. Et pour le moment, mon destin n'a jamais été compromis. J'ai un très bon instinct de survie tu sais. »

Hermione se plongea dans ses bras en humant profondément son odeur, appréciant sa chaleur plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Elle ferma les yeux, voulant coute que coute boire ses paroles et ne plus penser à l'éventualité de se tenir de nouveau éloigné de lui.

Snape lui, cachait tant bien que mal une mine inquiète. Dire que cette situation ne le préoccupait pas été un mensonge. Si quiconque apprenait qu'elle et lui… L'accord deviendrait caduque et tout ce qu'ils avaient entrepris pour le réintégrer, vain. Tout le monde penserait qu'il l'aurait séduit, ou d'autres idioties encore. Mais il était hors de question de ne pas la rassurer à ce sujet… Car il y avait une nouvelle chose qu'il ne supportait plus à présent : les larmes d'Hermione Granger. Alors il ferait tout pour les effacer de son visage et pour qu'elles ne ressortent plus jamais.


	14. Chapter 14

_Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Artemis972 : Merci beaucoup !_

 _Sygui : Oui, comme c'est pratique !_

 _Nathea: Merci pour cette merveilleuse review !_

 _Tralapapa : Pas de soucis, je ne t'en veux pas du tout, je t'ai répondu par MP, les mots peuvent être reçu différemment d'une personne à une autre. Y'a pas de problème, je suis contente même que tu continue de suivre ma fiction !_

 _hanyacheikh : Pas de OOC = un des meilleur compliment pour une auteur de fanfiction. C'est difficile de garder la vrai personnalité du personnage canon tout en l'amenant dans une situation qu'on recherche._

 _NiwawaNott : Merci pour tous ces compliments. Ouais, Harry fout toujours son pif là où il ne faut pas, que ce soit dans mes fics comme dans la réalité mdr_

 _Tindazerty : Oui ! Cette fic est bouclée, elle comportera 18 chapitres_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Hermione gardait un sourire béat sur les lèvres depuis des semaines, et ni Ron avec sa nouvelle copine, ni Harry qui ne faisait pas ses devoirs ne viendraient entacher cela.

D'un air rêveur, elle tournait le contenu de son chaudron, totalement en dehors de la réalité. Snape passa dans les rangs, puis soupira en voyant le résultat de la sienne.

« Dites-moi que je rêve. Murmura-t-il de dégoût en voyant la substance poisseuse qu'était devenu sa potion de départ.

_ Je crois que je l'ai trop tourné… Grimaça-t-elle.

_ Vous croyez ? Rectifiez moi ça tout de suite ! Ragea-t-il.

_ Mais je… Commença-t-elle à contester en voyant l'heure avancée du cours.

_ Ne discutez pas ou je vous filerez tellement d'heures de retenues que vous n'en aurez pas assez jusqu'à plusieurs années. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils en entendant Drago supplier d'un ton bas à ce qu'il l'épargne.

« Quelque chose à dire, Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Le concerné ouvrit, puis ferma la bouche en serrant la mâchoire, agacée.

« Non, professeur.

_ Bien. C'est dommage puisque vous viendrez me voir à la fin de ma classe pour m'expliquer ce que je crois avoir cru entendre. Dit-il d'un air mauvais en fixant Hermione étrangement. »

Hermione se ratatina sur sa chaise en regardant étrangement Malefoy. Que lui avait-il prit au juste ?! Elle avait cru comprendre, entre deux marmonnements, « pitié pas ça » et « punissez plutôt Potter ».

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi. Il l'avait toujours profondément haïs ! Jamais, au grand jamais il ne l'avait défendu de toute son existence. Bien au contraire même, il prenait souvent un malin plaisir à l'enfoncer.

Oh Mon Dieu… Elle espérait qu'il n'en pince pas pour elle ou que ce n'était pas encore une de ses nombreuses manœuvres pour leur causer du tord. Il s'était tenu étrangement calme depuis la fin de la guerre, et ça lui avait fait un bien fou.

Intriguée, elle traîna à ranger ses affaires en le fixant. Puis, elle finit par se tourner vers Harry et Ron, un sourire faux plaqué sur le visage.

« Ne m'attendez pas.

_ Mais il y a du magret de canard au repas ! Tu ne vas quand même pas rater ça, s'insurgea Ron. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel de dépit face à l'expression toujours aussi scandalisée de l'estomac de Ron. Il ne changerait jamais !

« Alors gardez en moi un morceau.

_ Avec Ron ? Je crois que c'est fichu, se moqua Harry en partant de la pièce. »

Hermione les entendit se chamailler et ricana d'amusement avant de fixer le bureau de Snape et de s'y avancer.

« Monsieur, nous avons un gros problème. Lâcha Drago. »

Hermione fixa étrangement Pansy qui se tenait à ses côtés, mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la jeune femme dans sa direction.

_ Je viens m'assurer que Drago ressorte vivant de la pièce, lui murmura-t-elle. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Quel mélodrame ! Est-ce que tous les Serpentards sont toujours dans cet état d'esprit totalement théâtral ? Vu les sorties en grand pompe de Snape, elle pencherait pour un grand oui.

« Il me semble que oui, monsieur Malefoy. Vous avez eu des paroles m'ayant tout à fait interpellé durant ma classe et, Miss Granger, sortez d'ici immédiatement, ça ne vous concerne pas. Lâcha brutalement Snape en fixant son regard vers elle.

_ Non. Nia Drago.

_ Non ?! S'insurgea Hermione.

_ Ecoute, je comprends que Poudlard ne soit pas toujours facile à vivre, mais je parle en raison de mon état mental qui est en train de se détériorer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? C'est encore tes petites magouilles ? Que fabrique-tu ?! Moi qui pensais naïvement que tu avais arrêté de jouer au petit branleur !

_ Très bien Granger, tu veux la jouer comme ça ? »

Le blondinet s'approcha de la jeune femme, les dents serrées. Elle vit ses poings tendu et le fixa étrangement.

« Pansy ? Démonstration. »

Hermione leva un sourcil circonspect en fixant la fille à côté d'elle.

« Oh mon Dieu oui, Severus, n'arrête pas, oui, oui, oui, gémit-elle bruyamment en fermant les yeux. »

Le teint de Snape devint aussi blanc que celui d'un cadavre pendant qu'Hermione affichait une mine pire que déconfite.

« Bon sang Hermione, arrête ça ou je vais… Surenchérit Drago.

_ SILENCE MALEFOY ! Hurla Snape, de rage mais aussi d'une honte qu'il ne parvenait à dissimuler. »

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux en fixant son professeur d'un air amusé tandis que Pansy observa Hermione en train de remuer sur place en ne sachant où se mettre.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous inventez, mais vous vous mettez dans une situation très délicate tous les deux, siffla le maître des potions.

_ Je n'invente rien du tout. Les cachots, ça raisonne. Et ma chambre est la plus proche de votre salle de classe. Vous auriez pu au moins lancer un sort d'insonorisation ! S'offusqua-t-il. »

Snape fixa durement le jeune Serpentard tandis que la jeune Gryffondor grimaçait. En fait, ils n'y avaient jamais songé… Dans le feu de l'action. Par Merlin dans quelle situation étaient-ils tombé ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Le chantage n'a jamais marché sur moi, je tiens à vous le dire. Souligna le professeur de potions en pointant son index sur lui.

_ Juste… Soyez plus discrets. »

Hermione le regarda d'un air ahuri.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire à ça ? Demanda-t-elle, sous le choc.

_ Oui.

_ Et tu ne diras rien au professeur McGonagall ?

_ Pour quoi faire ? J'ai passé l'envie de cafter depuis qu'elle m'a collé avec Hagrid, Harry et Crockdur dans la Forée Interdite, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. Ce sont vos affaires. »

Snape fit un geste de la main las afin de lui signifier de sortir d'ici. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se frotta les yeux de dépit en s'accoudant sur son bureau.

« Je suis désolé.

_ Pas autant que moi. Murmura-t-il. »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, encore rougissante.

« C'était… gênant. »

Snape grogna, n'osant toujours pas la regarder.

« Tu crois qu'il arrivera à se taire ?

_ C'est un Serpentard. Et ma maison a la forte capacité d'apprendre de leurs erreurs, en plus de celle de s'occuper de ses oignons. S'il a dit qu'il ne ferait rien, il le fera. Heureusement que ce n'est pas un Gryffondor…

_ Hey ! »

Hermione s'insurgea en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Lui, oublia sa gêne et se mit à rire tout bas.

« Comment arrive-tu à te moquer en de pareilles circonstances ?!

_ La franchise est une de mes nombreuses qualités.

_ Oh vraiment ? »

Snape se leva et se pencha afin d'approcher son visage du sien.

« Bien sûr et j'ai amplement raison.

_ Pas du tout.

_ Qui est venu m'embêter tous les soirs derrière la barrière magique dont elle avait eu l'idée pour me bannir à vie du monde magique ?

_ J'avais de très bons arguments.

_ Et lesquels ? »

Hermione inspira en ne sachant que répondre. Alors elle lui envoya une oeillade meurtrière dont il n'en eut cure. Lui, se contenta d'arborer un sourire goguenard qu'elle voulut effacer de son visage.

« En fait, tu m'as aidé. Lâcha-t-elle fièrement.

_ Allons bon.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il se trouvait dans les cachots lorsque j'y suis allé seule, sous ton autorisation ? Ta cape. »

Merde.

« Et donc ? Répondit Snape en tentant de rester imperturbable.

_ J'ai passé des nuits entières à me faire câliner en la portant. »

Snape pesta en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Dans ta tête. Maugréa-t-il.

_ Plutôt dans la tienne. C'est un tissu enchanté n'est-ce pas ? »

Il continua de grogner sans répondre vraiment. La vérité était que cette cape lui avait été offerte par Dumbledore lui-même à son arrivée à Poudlard en tant que professeur. Le vieillard y avait planqué un sort amusant, liant le vêtement aux souhaits qu'il ne parvenait plus à exprimer. Depuis la mort de Lily, il était devenu si apathique que Dumbledore avait eu peur qu'il n'implose. Alors, le temps passant, sa cape s'était imprégné de son essence même.

« Que lui as-tu fais ? Que t'a-t-elle fait ?! »

Hermione eut un léger mouvement de recul, néanmoins quelque peu amusé par sa réaction.

« Tu es jaloux ? De… Toi-même donc ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Miss Granger. »

Snape se remit à corriger ses copies, se renfermant dans son travail. Hermione se sentit attendrie. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui vola un bisou sur le joue avant de s'en aller à toute hâte. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas fut le sourire léger ornementant le coin des lèvres de Snape.

« Maudite Serpentarde qui s'ignore, souffla-t-il de dépit, seul dans sa salle de classe. »


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Harry s'assura que sa meilleure amie était occupée par une grande conversation tenue par Ron pour agir. Elle avait une attitude très étrange depuis quelques temps, et chaque fois qu'il lui posait des questions à ce propos, elle se braquait en refusant d'en parler et en niant tout en bloc.

Il était certain que cela avait un rapport avec Snape. Il voyait bien les regards qu'ils se lançaient de temps à autre, et ils les soupçonnaient de manigancer quelque chose.

Harry était à présent tapis dans le couloir, non loin du tableau de la Grosse Dame et observait le contenu de sa fiole en grimaçant. Il anticipa le moment où il devrait avaler cette infâme potion, et fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'elle n'eut pas ce goût affreux auquel il était coutumier.

Il observa ses doigts s'allonger, devenant plus fins et délicats. Puis, il sentit sa chevelure tomber sur ses épaules, et ses boucles lui chatouiller le visage. Le problème, c'était sa voix à présent.

Harry lança donc un sortilège en direction de sa gorge tout en priant pour que cela marche.

Il avança discrètement jusqu'aux cachots, priant pour que Ron tienne la grappe assez longtemps à son amie pour qu'il ne la surprenne pas.

Soudain, Harry percuta violemment quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il perçut le visage intrigué de son professeur de potions.

« Excusez-moi... »

Le sortilège avait fonctionné et Harry dut se retenir de ne pas sursauter de surprise face au son de sa voix devenue fluette et plus aiguë.

« Il est tard. Déclara Snape.

_ Oui, je suis… désolé. Je devrais retourner dans mes quartiers. »

Alors que Harry-Hermione se retourna pour rebrousser chemin, il sentit la poigne de Snape lui retenir le poignet. Alors, Harry releva lentement sa tête vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler voyons. A quoi joue-tu ? »

Harry puis ferma la bouche, médusée. D'où est-ce que ce tutoiement sortait au juste ? Bon. Peu importe.

« A rien, lâcha-t-il.

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ce soir ? Je m'inquiétais, déclara Snape d'une voix grave, mais qui ne traduisait pas vraiment son tracas. »

Snape ? S'inquiéter ? Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris.

« J'ai été retenu. Par… Harry. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

« D'accord. Il faudrait songer à aller ailleurs que dans la salle de potions. Je sais que… Poudlard n'est pas l'endroit le plus romantique de l'Univers, mais les cachots, c'est devenu hors de question, s'agaça-t-il

_ Romantique ?! S'insurgea Harry-Hermione.

_ Façon de parler.

_ Drôle de façon de parler… »

Snape fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent. Puis, il attira celle qu'il croyait être Hermione en un baiser rapide. Harry se figea de stupeur, sans parvenir à bouger.

« SEVERUS ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Snape se recula, puis tourna la tête en direction de cette voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien. Hermione se tenait au beau milieu du couloir, médusée, devant lui et son… double, en train de s'embrasser. Les yeux du maître de potions s'agrandirent d'effroi en lâchant rapidement l'imposteur, qui semblait toujours sous le choc.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Snape se ressaisit et agrippa les bras de cette fausse Hermione, puis pointa sa baguette vers son visage.

« Vous êtes qui ?! »

Hermione se dirigea à grande enjambée vers son double, puis se mit à fouiller sa robe de sorcier sous le regard enragé de Snape.

Elle en sortit une fiole, l'ouvrit puis y reconnu le polynectar. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers son professeur, qui comprit immédiatement de quoi il était question.

Alors, il se saisit brutalement de son bras et l'emmena sans sommation vers sa classe. De là, il balança presque Harry sur une chaise et pointa de nouveau sa baguette dans sa direction.

« Je vous défends de bouger d'ici.

_ La potion ne devrait pas faire encore longtemps effet. Lâcha Hermione. »

Snape pesta, puis se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

« La situation nous échappe complètement. Paniqua-t-il. Je crois que je suis maudit, soupira-t-il.

_ Du calme, Severus, répondit Hermione en observant son double se ratatiner sur place.

_ Tu me demande de me calmer ?! S'insurgea-t-il.

_ Oui. »

Snape leva les mains au ciel, on ne peut plus sidérée par la tournure des événements. Hermione arrondit soudain le regard en percevant la couleur des yeux de ce fameux imposteur prendre une couleur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« OH BON SANG ! »

Le professeur de potions se tourna vers Hermione et hurla d'horreur en voyant la bouille du garçon-qui-lui-a-toujours-royalement-cassé-les-noises pointer le bout de son nez.

Il se dirigea vers l'évier de la classe et se rinça la bouche une fois, deux fois, puis une bonne quinzaine sous le regard désabusé d'Hermione.

« HARRY MAIS TU ES LE PLUS GRAND DES IDIOTS ! Ragea-t-elle en tapant son pied sur le sol.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Trouva-t-il enfin le courage de demander.

_ C'est plutôt à nous de te poser cette question !

_ Snape… Oh bordel, lui et toi... »

Harry tourna un regard horrifié vers son professeur qui essayait de rester le plus imperturbable possible.

« Et vous ! Et elle ! ET VOUS DEUX ! Les désigna-t-il.

_ Malefoy et maintenant Potter ! Dites moi que je suis en plein cauchemar par pitié, pesta Snape en se tenant l'arête du nez.

_ Malefoy ?! Drago Malefoy ?! Mais en quel honneur est-il au courant et pas nous, tes amis ?! Demanda Harry.

_ Il nous a entendu en train de for-

_ CE NE SONT PAS TES AFFAIRES ! Le coupa Hermione. »

Harry afficha un regard encore plus effroyable, au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Pourquoi diable as-tu pris mon apparence ?

_ Eh bien… Je m'inquiétais. Ton comportement avait changé et j'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Apparemment, j'avais raison.

_ Il ne m'est absolument rien arrivé. »

Hermione empoigna la chemise du garçon qui déglutit en percevant son regard déterminé.

« Si tu dis ça à qui que ce soit, je te tue.

_ Et je vous retue derrière, en vous torturant au passage. Lâcha Snape derrière Hermione. »

Harry hocha rapidement la tête, effrayé. Ces deux là faisaient vraiment beaucoup trop peur lorsqu'ils faisaient équipe.

« Putain de Gryffondor. »

Hermione inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, tentant de garder son calme.

« C'est pour ça que… que tu l'as fait libéré ?

_ Non. Non, ça a commencé bien après. Soupira Hermione.

_ Non mais vous ne voulez pas non plus notre agenda Potter ?!

_ Severus !

_ Quoi ? On nage en plein délire ! A ce rythme, ce secret n'en sera bientôt plus un et je vais me refaire bannir en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Alors on pourra dire adieu à… »

Hermione croisa les bras en le fixant d'un air mécontent.

« A ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ A… ce que nous faisons et qui est totalement hors de propos.

_ Belle esquive. Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

_ Merci. »

Harry remua sur place, mal à l'aise.

« Donc… Vous êtes… Ens-

_ Non. Répondirent-ils en coeur.

_ Mais vous… vous l'avez embrassé. Et elle vous appelle par votre prénom et vous faites apparemment des choses, ricana Harry.

_ La ferme, Potter.

_ Hermione. Il faut que je sache : tu ne te fais pas manipuler j'espère ?

_ Non mais vous me prenez pour qui ? Je vais l'étrangler ! »

Hermione retint Snape du bras avant de soupirer.

« Non, absolument pas.

_ Alors c'est ce qui explique ton comportement si secret et joyeux de ces dernières semaines.

_ Je ne suis pas joyeuse. Grimaça-t-elle.

_ Tu souris sans arrêt pour rien, tu es dans la lune, tu rate des potions sans en avoir rien à faire et tu as tout le temps des retenus avec Snape sans te plaindre. Bien sûr que tu es joyeuse. Et puis, j'aurais du me douter de ça vu votre comportement à vous aussi.

_ Je ne vois pas à quoi vous voulez faire allusion. Lâcha le maître des cachots, flegmatique.

_ Vous mangez correctement, vous la fixez plus que de raison, vous prenez du retard pour nous rendre nos copies et la dernière fois, vous lui avez touché la main lorsqu'elle s'est coupé avec son couteau.

_ Oh je vous en prie. Ricana Snape en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Peu m'importe… Tant que vous ne faites pas de mal à Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas correct de cacher ça à la Directrice.

_ Miss Granger passe ses ASPIC dans deux mois. Ensuite, nous sommes libres de faire ce que l'on veut.

_ Alors ça veut dire que vous envisagez de continuer lorsqu'elle sera partie de Poudlard ?

_ Bien sûr, vous me prenez pour qui ? »

Hermione leva un regard surpris vers Snape.

« Quoi ?

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Evidemment. Enfin, sauf si tu…

_ Non, enfin, oui. Mais j'avais peur que tu ne sois pas…

_ D'accord ? »

Hermione hocha la tête en ne sachant que dire. Alors, Snape croisa les bras dans le dos et fixa ses yeux sur le mur devant lui.

« Hé bien je le suis. »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

« Pitié, dites-moi que je peux partir. Lâcha Harry.

_ Harry s'il te plait. Ne dis rien à personne, je ne veux pas… Soupira Hermione, avant de reprendre contenance. Je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête et qu'il se passe de nouveau des choses horribles à cause de moi.

_ Hermione… Soupira Snape. »

Le maître des potions accorda un signe de tête vers Harry qui se leva, sans pour autant quitter la pièce. Il vit Snape se rapprocher de son amie et passer une main tendre dans ses cheveux.

Il peinait à cacher sa surprise. Malgré tout, le professeur de potions n'avait jamais perdu de sa pudeur, ni de son sarcasme mais il semblait devenir si différent en sa présence.

Il prit son visage en coupe alors que Harry, qui faisait mine de partir, les observait du coin de l'oeil.

« Je suis désolé. Lui dit-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

_ Oui mais si… Si j'avais été plus prudente, et si je n'avais pas eu cette idée ce jour là de…

_ Ils ne diront rien. »

Snape posa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux de soulagement en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Harry détourna le regard, chamboulé puis finit par sortir discrètement de la pièce.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir terriblement pour cette idée, qu'il qualifierait à présent d'assez puérile. Pourtant, il avait vu un spectacle qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier : Snape avait un coeur. Et, aussi incongru que cela puisse paraître, il semblait bien battre pour elle.


	16. Chapter 16

_Réponses aux reviews :_

Tralapapa : Je n'ose imaginer si cela avait duré une seconde de plus pour Harry xD

Sygui : A ce moment là, Harry a un doute sur l'implication de Snape mais il n'est sur de rien. Il constate juste que Hermione a un comportement bizarre, mais c'est tout. Cela se passe tout de même après la guerre, et après plusieurs années où Harry a toujours soupçonné Snape sans raison xD Donc bon ! J'ose imaginer qu'il commence à employer d'autre méthode plutôt que de sans cesse s'en prendre à Snape.

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31: Mais Hermione n'est absolument pas enceinte dans ma fanfiction mdr tu as du te mélanger les pinceaux avec une autre

* * *

Chapitre 16

Lorsque Hermione vint s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, elle soutint le regard lourd de Harry qui n'avait pas cessé de la fixer.

Prudente, elle commença à se servir en se raclant la gorge et en essayant de l'ignorer. Ron s'arrêta, une moitié de toast encore dans la bouche et alterna son regard entre ses deux amis dont l'attitude était de plus en plus étrange.

« Hermione, quelque chose à dire peut-être ? Demanda Harry en se servant du jus d'orange.

_ Non, je me porte parfaitement bien, mais merci pour ta sollicitude Harry. »

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel en détournant la tête tandis qu'Hermione se raidit. Snape vit la scène de loin et marmonna dans sa barbe.

« Un problème Severus ? Demanda subitement McGonagall.

_ Tout va excessivement bien. Grogna-t-il. »

Hermione commença à son tour à fusiller du regard le garçon en essayant de se contenir le plus possible.

« Mais j'espère que ta curiosité ne m'apportera pas plus d'ennui.

_ De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Ron.

_ Non, mais j'aurais pensé que tu partagerais les faits importants de ta vie avec tes meilleurs amis. Tu sais, ceux avec qui tu as sauvé le monde magique du désastre, et ceux avec qui tu as fait littéralement la guerre ?

_ Je n'ai pas signé de contrat de mariage avec vous il me semble.

_ Je suis simplement déçu. »

Ron continuait de regarder cet échange sans n'y rien comprendre comme un échange de tennis.

« Tu as le droit de l'être, pas de t'immiscer dans ma vie privée. Et si tu ne l'accepte pas, et bien… vas-t-en !

_ Mais je m'accepte, ce n'est absolument pas la question ! S'insurgea-t-il.

_ Visiblement non, puisque tu es incapable de tenir ta langue !

_ Si je peux me permettre, Harry n'a toujours rien d…

_ Miss Granger ? »

Hermione se tourna lentement afin de distinguer l'immense corps de Snape la surplomber ainsi que son regard, faussement froid dans lequel elle distinguait une pointe d'empressement.

« Oui… ?

_ Vous voulez bien me suivre ?

_ Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Ron. »

Snape leva un sourcil en direction du rouquin qui sourit, puis se recroquevilla en se raclant la gorge.

« Nous devons discuter.

_ Bien entendu. Dit-elle, peinant à cacher son soulagement. »

Snape se recula afin de la laisser se lever. Harry les observèrent sortir de la pièce, le bras de son professeur frôlant celui de son élève. Il leva un sourcil lorsqu'il vit la cape de Snape qui, habituellement, virevoltait derrière lui en lui donnant une apparence fantasmagorique sembler recouvrir le corps de la jeune Gryffondor qui se pressait à ses côtés d'un air protecteur.

« Il fallait que je te dise de ne plus faire d'échange de Verita Serum, lui murmura-t-il.

_ Mais pourquoi ? »

Snape afficha une mine ennuyée. Il sentit le liquide couler dans ses veines, l'obligeant à répondre à la jeune femme.

« Tu ne peux pas te mettre en danger de la sorte, je le refuse. Alors j'ai décidé de dire à Pomfresh de changer les poches car je trouvais le liquide douteux. »

Les sourcils de la jeune femme tressaillirent. Elle s'approcha de lui, et elle ne parvenait pas à cacher sa tristesse.

« Mais… Tu m'as dis que ça te faisait souffrir.

_ C'est largement supportable, lui avoua-t-il en un mince sourire. »

Hermione acquiesça de la tête, mais continuait à paraître soucieuse.

« Severus, qu'est-ce que nous… sommes ?

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Snape en penchant la tête.

_ Tu continue à me parler comme à une élève normale, mais dès que nous sommes en privé, tu es différent. Et nous ne faisons pas que… « ça », tu m'aide quand j'en ai besoin. »

Snape détourna le visage tandis qu'Hermione s'approcha plus encore de lui. Puis, il l'observa enfin, remarquant sa promiscuité en étant subitement bien inquiet à l'idée qu'on puisse les découvrir.

« Ne dit rien s'il te plait.

_ Mais…

_ Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas y être contraint. »

Hermione hocha la tête, néanmoins attristée.

« Je crois que je t'aime. Lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un long moment de silence. »

Snape la fixa, sentant sa respiration se couper subitement. Il réalisa soudain que jamais personne ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de choses, que ce soit n'importe quelle autre femme comme n'importe quel être humain.

« Qu-quoi ?

_ Je brûle pour toi, Severus. Je voulais juste te le dire. »

Il l'observa s'éloigner quelque peu, mais la captura rapidement en un baiser passionné qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

« Je suis désolée de t'imposer de te cacher, encore. Lâcha-t-elle ennuyée.

_ Taisez-vous Granger. »

De nouveau, il l'embrassa et Hermione sentit son coeur presque s'arrêter sous son assaut. Jamais encore il ne l'avait fait de cette manière, avec tant d'appétence, tant de fougue. Hermione quitta ses lèvres, luttant contre son envie viscéral de le suivre.

« On pourrait nous voir.

_ Je m'en fiche.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'ils t'enferment de nouveau. »

Snape soupira en fermant les yeux. Il lui accorda un hochement de tête avant qu'elle ne lui sourit tendrement et aucun des deux ne remarquèrent les visages surpris des quelques élèves passant par là et percevant le rictus anormalement transporté qu'arborait Hermione en sa présence.

* * *

« Bizarre… Laissa trainer Ron en observant son parchemin en plein cours de métamorphose.

_ Quoi donc ? Demanda Harry.

_ Snape m'a filé un acceptable pour un devoir que je lui ai donné il y a au moins 4 mois.

_ Tu devrais être content.

_ Oui, sauf qu'il était vraiment mauvais et que j'ai une grosse tâche dessus à côté de laquelle il m'a juste écrit « désolé pour ça. » »

Hermione s'étouffa avec sa propre salive, son teint virant presque au rouge pivoine tandis que Harry l'observait, les yeux froncés. La jeune femme observa son ami roux, puis pesta, se sentant bien faible.

« Ron, je dois… Je dois te dire quelque chose.

_ C'est à propos de votre échange bizarre de ce matin ? Vous êtes ensemble c'est ça ? Demanda Ron d'un air désolé.

_ Quoi ?! Merlin non ! S'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée. »

Ron soupira de soulagement.

« En fait, la tâche sur ton devoir… C'est ma faute.

_ Oh. Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai renversé l'encrier de Snape dessus.

_ Alors je suppose que je dois te remercier. Ricana-t-il. »

Harry lui fit un non de la tête, que le garçon ne comprit pas immédiatement.

« En fait… Je ne crois pas, parce que le contexte est assez particulier. Grimaça-t-elle.

_ Il t'a filé une sanction du tonnerre ?

_ On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça comme ça. »

Hermione tourna autour du pot tandis que Harry commençait sérieusement à s'amuser de la voir se dépatouiller avec tout cela.

« Harry, aide-moi s'il te plait.

_ D'accord. Snape et Hermione forniquent. »

Ron tomba de sa chaise d'effroi sous les rires bruyants de tous les Gryffondor et Serpentard réunis.

« Monsieur Wealsey ! Voulez-vous bien arrêtez de faire le pitre ?! S'énerva le professeur McGonagall. »

Ron ne répondit pas. Toujours ahuri, presque figé, il fut remonté par Harry qui s'excusa à sa place en essayant de le faire paraître le plus normal possible.

« Je crois qu'il a une attaque. Murmura le survivant.

_ Non, non j'ai eu un… moment d'absence bizarre où j'ai entendu Harry dire que toi et Snape… Se mit à ricaner Ron. »

La jeune femme l'observa, on ne peut plus sérieuse et le sourire du rouquin s'effaça peu à peu de son visage pour faire place à une horreur effroyable.

« Non… Non. Non ? Non ! NON !

_ Chut, calme-toi. Nous ne forniquons pas.

_ Oh mon Dieu… Soupira-t-il se soulagement.

_ Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour lui... »

De nouveau, Ron tomba à la renverse suivi de Harry, le tout sous l'hilarité générale. Le professeur McGonagall se retourna, furieuse.

« MONSIEUR WEASLSEY, MONSIEUR POTTER, MISS GRANGER, SORTEZ D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Sous le choc, les deux garçons prirent la porte, suivi d'Hermione qui se mordait les lèvres d'embarras.

« Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas ensemble ! S'offusqua le garçon à lunettes.

_ Hé bien… Répondit-elle, hésitante.

_ Mais comment diable as-tu…

_ J'ai pris du polynectar pour prendre la forme d'Hermione et Snape m'a roulé une pelle.

_ BEURK ! »

Ron afficha une grimace de dégout suivi de Harry tandis que la jeune femme levait les yeux au ciel. Quelle bande de gamins !

« Mais Hermione… C'est impossible !

_ Et pourquoi ? Se braqua-t-elle.

_ C'est Snape voyons ! Il est incapable d'aimer. »

Hermione le dévisagea durement avant de serrer les poings.

« Il est capable de beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne le penses !

_ Mais… Tu as dis que tu avait des… sentiments ? »

La jeune femme inspira longuement. Sentant ses mains trembloter, elle tenta de reprendre contenance. Elle prit place sur un banc non loin de la salle de classe qu'ils venaient de quitter en soupirant.

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai peur d'avoir tout gâché, avoua-t-elle.

_ Tu lui as dis ?! S'insurgea Ron.

_ Oui. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir la refermer.

« Il m'a dit de me taire et il a fallu que ça m'échappe. Pesta-t-elle.

_ Ecoute Hermione… commença Harry. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je m'apprête à te dire, mais… Je l'ai vu agir, comme jamais je ne l'en croyais capable. Et ne te sens pas fautive, je pense que c'est difficile de réassembler ses idées quand un tel truc te tombe dessus, mais dans le fond, ça ne me surprends pas vraiment. Je veux dire, tu as toujours été tellement plus mature que nous tous, alors je t'ai toujours imaginé avec quelqu'un de plus vieux. Vous aimez les livres, et les bouquins, tu as une grande capacité pour lire entre les lignes, vous êtes tous les deux assez différents des autres. Et peut-être que si Snape, dans sa jeunesse, était tombé sur des gens biens, oui il t'aurait probablement plus ressemblé encore.

_ Mais il est attiré par la magie noire, il…

_ Pense-tu vraiment qu'il est mauvais ? Demanda Harry d'un air entendu.

_ Non…

_ Alors il n'y a pas de soucis. De toute façon, tu sais pertinemment que tu ne le changeras jamais et je pense pas que ce soit ton intention.

_ Non, en effet. »

Hermione se tourna vers Ron qui n'avait toujours pas sorti un mot.

« Tu ne dis rien. Constata-t-elle.

_ Vous m'avez perdu quand Harry a mélangé les mots Snape, Hermione et fornication dans la même phrase. »

Harry et elle rirent de concert. Ils se stoppèrent pourtant brutalement lorsqu'ils virent le professeur McGonagall arriver à leur hauteur et… Merde, elle semblait furieuse.

Pourtant, elle les dépassèrent sans un mot ni un regard. C'est alors qu'Hermione se leva brutalement, paniquée.


	17. Chapter 17

Bon, je préfère vous prévenir : ce chapitre n'est pas le plus rigolo de cette fic xD En tout cas, on approche de la fin. Et je suis en train de reprendre une fiction que j'avais abandonné il y a quelques temps. Vous l'aurez dès que je serais certaine de la terminer, je n'aime pas que vous restiez trop longtemps sans de nouveaux chapitres :) Et comme en ce moment, je me sens un peu à la ramasse mdr ! Bref, je pense que je la publierais tout de même.

Parfois, je ne donne pas toujours de réponses aux reviews : ne le prenez mal, je n'ai juste pas le temps de le faire et je publie le chapitre à la hâte (comme ce soir). Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 17.

Snape se trouvait dans les couloirs, en train de se rendre à son dernier cours de la journée lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'interpeller, ou plutôt, l'agresser.

« Espèce de pervers ! »

Passablement énervé, Snape se tourna dans l'idée de faire taire l'importun ayant osé l'insulter de la sorte, mais n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette qu'il se fit violemment envoyé dans les airs par la Directrice elle-même. Son dos vint percuter le mur en un bruit sourd tandis que les élèves qui remplissaient les couloirs arrondirent le regard d'effroi.

« Partez tous d'ici. Commanda la Directrice en tenant Snape en joue. »

Les étudiants ne se firent pas prier pour rapidement sortir des lieux en fracas. Hermione, qui avait couru à la suite de McGonagall se fit bousculer à plusieurs reprises. Le coeur battant, elle redoutait le pire.

« Severus, comment as-tu osé ?!

_ Tu es devenu folle Minerva. Grogna-t-il en se massant le dos.

_ Moi, folle ? Tu n'es qu'un traître ! »

Snape fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Rejoindre les mangemorts a été une erreur monumentale. Albus t'as pardonné, puis tu es devenu agent double. D'accord, je n'ai rien vu ! Pourtant, je t'ai toujours supporté jusqu'à ce que les choses deviennent inacceptables, mais là, tu mérite que je te mette à mort !

_ Bon sang, mais de quoi parles-tu, sorcière ? Demanda-t-il, cloué au mur, incapable de se saisir de sa baguette.

_ Tu as profité d'une élève ! »

Enfin, Hermione parvint dans le couloir dans lequel la Directrice était sur le point d'égorger son professeur de potions. Le teint de la jeune femme devint livide, et personne ne remarqua sa présence.

« Et pas n'importe quelle élève, cela ne te suffisait pas, d'être l'homme le plus infect du monde magique ? Je croyais être ton amie Severus ! Mais tu as profité d'une Gryffondor, de LA Gryffondor à qui tu n'aurais jamais du touché ! Etais-tu si amer que cela concernant ses prises de positions ?! »

Snape déglutit, incapable de répondre aux injonctions de McGonagall. Il pourrait fuir, bien sûr. Mais son corps refusait de le faire de nouveau… Parce qu'il l'avait fait toute sa vie, et qu'il en avait assez.

« Elle t'a exilé, puis elle t'a ramené ! Et toi, tu fomente ta vengeance ?! Mais quel type d'horrible personnage es-tu ?

_ Minerva, je mourrais pour elle. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix grave. »

La Directrice se stoppa subitement dans sa litanie, peu certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

« Quand je la regarde… J'ai l'impression que toutes les merdes de ma vie n'existent plus l'espace d'une seconde. »

Minerva s'approcha de lui, pointant sa baguette sous sa gorge, enragée. Pourtant, elle resta silencieuse et Snape, imperturbable. Il n'avait plus peur de ce genre de choses depuis trop longtemps.

« Ne me raconte pas tes énièmes bobards, Severus. Grogna-t-elle.

_ Je suis sous Verita Serum, j'en suis incapable.

_ Ton corps a largement eu la possibilité de s'en habituer.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu ne comprends rien, rugit-il.

_ Si, je comprends parfaitement les choses ! Ton unique but est de te venger de tout le mal qu'elle a pu te faire. »

Snape se saisit de la baguette de la Directrice brutalement. Elle sursauta, mais, au lieu de l'éloigner de lui, il l'enfonça plus encore sous sa gorge en la fusillant du regard.

« Alors tue-moi. Est-ce que je dois crever pour te démontrer à quel point tu as tord ? »

La vieille sorcière fixa le Directeur des Serpentard, tentant de cacher son désarroi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Minerva ? Que je regrette ? C'est non. Que si c'était à refaire, je m'abstiendrais ? Non.

_ Hermione Granger mérite mieux que cela, rugit-elle.

_ Sur ce point, nous sommes d'accord. »

La professeur de métamorphose fronça les sourcils, sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait bien en venir.

« Miss Granger mérite… quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Une personne capable de la protéger, de l'admirer. Un homme jeune, vivace, intelligent, censé, délicat et attentionné, qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal et je suis loin de correspondre à tout ces critères. Tu crois que je ne réalise pas ce que je suis ? Une pauvre loque, un sorcier mauvais qui traine sa carcasse depuis plus de 20 ans ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle irait foutre avec un décrépi pareil, je te pose la question.

_ Je…

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai rien choisi. Si j'avais pu, je lui aurait trouvé l'homme idéal et je l'aurais précipité dans ses bras corps et âme, mais je suis quelqu'un d'égoïste, voilà tout. »

Hermione déglutit tandis que la Directrice de Poudlard n'avait toujours pas bougée de sa position. Alors, Snape renforça son emprise sur cette baguette pointée sur sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse mal, faisant presque dérailler sa voix rocailleuse.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas, Minerva. Plutôt crever, que de cracher sur ça ! 20 ans. 20 putain d'années que je me suis arrêté de vivre pour Lily, pour une femme qui est morte, pour une femme qui n'a jamais voulu de moi. Lamentable ? Surement oui, mais, et j'en suis désolé pour toi, je n'avais jamais pris conscience à quel point il faisait bon de revivre. Alors tu peux me lancer un Sectum Sempra sur le CHAMPS pour que je te dise que j'abandonne ! »

Severus lâcha la baguette puis soutint le regard infaillible de la Directrice. Il la savait capable de le faire, évidemment. Oui, elle pourrait le tuer dans l'immédiat, mais au moins, il se sera battu pour elle et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Petit à petit, McGonagall relâcha son emprise, mais son regard lui, n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi hystérique de rage.

« Tu peux me balancer tous les beaux discours du monde, Severus, mais tu as toujours eu une façon malsaine de t'attacher aux autres lorsque ce fut le cas. Je refuse qu'elle soit sous ton emprise.

_ Mon emprise ? Hermione est libre de partir quand elle le souhaite. J'en ai fini de me battre.

_ Ça c'est ce que tu dis, c'est ce que tu pense, mais tu n'es jamais parvenu à aimer correctement. »

Ses mots faisaient mal, et transpiraient d'amertume, mais Snape y fit face sans sourciller, imperturbable et Hermione fut soufflé par son self control. Elle, bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'intervenir. C'était son combat, sa parole.

« J'en sais rien, mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ne la manipule pas.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Que fabrique-tu avec Hermione Granger ?! Réponds. »

Snape ferma la bouche de toute ses forces, mais la puissance de la potion eut bon de lui.

« Hier, quand je l'ai senti… Quand j'ai senti ses lèvres trembler, quand j'ai vu ses larmes, j'ai cru que j'étais en train de mourir. Quand je la sens attristée, c'est comme si mon corps… était en train de se désagréger. »

Snape ferma les yeux en serrant la mâchoire. Il refusait d'y faire face, mais… Il finit par accepter de laisser ses émotions sortir, d'arrêter de lutter une bonne fois pour toute.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, je serais incapable de t'expliquer comment nous… Comment j'en suis arrivé là. Ce n'est pas que de la douleur. La souffrance, j'y suis habitué et ça ne te détruit pas, j'en suis la preuve vivante. Mais elle, je sais qu'elle est capable de me tuer à petit feu et le pire, c'est que je m'en fiche. Mais quand je regarde la marque… »

Snape baissa son regard vers le tatouage ornementant son avant-bras. Il était presque effacé, mais elle restait quand même là, lui rappelant des choses qu'il aurait tant préféré oublier.

« Je me dis que ça a au moins le mérite de rappeler que le passé a bien été réel un jour. Alors parfois, j'aimerai qu'elle me regrette, et qu'elle me fuit. Parce que je n'ai pas la force de le faire moi-même. Je n'attends rien de… spécial. De toutes façon, mon quotidien restera toujours le même jusqu'à ce que je crève. Il y aura toujours des tonnes de tête différentes qui défileront sous mes yeux sans que j'y prête attention. J'ai toujours été seul mais pour une fois… Oui, pour une fois, je me dis que je n'ai pas besoin de l'être. Alors arrête de dire que je la manipule. J'ai tout tenté. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer, j'ai essayé de l'oublier, mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé ! Et plus je la regarde, moins mon paysage me semble noir. J'en viens même parfois à trouver l'art des potions fades. Mais sache que je me suis fais une promesse. Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. Il me faudra me retrouver dans un cercueil pour que je la lâche. Et elle… Elle pourras partir, faire sa vie ailleurs, sans moi, m'ignorer à jamais, moi… Moi, je serais toujours là pour elle, quoiqu'il arrive. Et je refuse de lui faire partager mon fardeau, je refuse ! Moi je voudrais juste m'enfoncer au plus profond de tout ça, comme dans une tombe, et n'en ressortir que pour… pour... »

Snape tenta une dernière fois de fermer la bouche, sous le regard devenu douloureux et compatissant de la Directrice qui se recroquevillait peu à peu en se retenant de verser toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Ne le dit pas, j'ai compris. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Non ! S'exclama-t-il, en rage. »

Snape souffla un grand coup afin de rassembler tout son courage, puis osa enfin plonger son regard dans celui de McGonagall.

« Je ne voudrais en ressortir que pour… l'aimer. Encore un peu plus. Et mon existence est presque devenue un poids, j'en suis venu à maudire les heures de ma vie qui me tiennent trop… éloigné d'elle. »


	18. Chapter 18

Alors voilà, c'est la fin ! Merci d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction :) Je vous retrouve dès demain pour la dernière en date. Elle est très très citronnée, je sens que vous allez l'adoré hahaha !

Merci encore pour vos retours, j'ai pris comme toujours, du plaisir à écrire cette fiction !

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Tralapapa: Hé oui, j'adore cette potion héhé_

 _Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : Oh merci beaucoup, t'es trop chou !_

 _Lula's Lullaby et Lokki1 : Merci, c'est exactement ce que j'ai voulu retranscrire. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai lu des tas de grandes lettres d'amour de poète pour me mettre dans le bain avant d'écrire le chapitre 17. C'est un peu comme ça que je voyais leur évolution sur le moment. Alors on dit merci à Victor Hugo et Edith Piaf xD_

 _Tindazerty : Hé non, tout le monde était parti, une chance. Je ne pense pas que Snape aurait fait une telle déclaration devant n'importe qui._

* * *

Chapitre 18

Un lourd silence planait dans le couloir vide. La Directrice se trouvait sans voix, le professeur de potions avait envie de s'enfuir et Hermione… était anéantie.

Le bruit de son reniflement leur parvint pourtant aux oreilles, et Snape releva le regard vers l'origine de ce son, inquiet que qui que ce soit l'ai entendu. Il tomba pourtant sur les yeux rougies et marqués d'Hermione, son visage attristé et ses joues humides.

« Hermione… Souffla-t-il. »

La jeune femme fit abstraction de la présence de sa directrice de maison et se précipita sur lui, s'enfouissant le plus rapidement possible dans ses bras tandis qu'il l'étreignait, éberlué, perdant presque l'équilibre à son arrivée.

« Severus, sanglota-t-elle. »

Snape fronça les sourcils, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en l'apaisant. McGonagall assista à ce tableau des plus improbables, sans voix et en retrait.

« Pourquoi pleure-tu ? Demanda-t-il en cherchant son regard.

_ Moi aussi, j'étais seule avant. Je me sentais si mal, si tu savais. Après la guerre, c'était tellement difficile. Mais on peut… être seuls ensemble maintenant. Non ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant le visage. »

Snape lui sourit légèrement en chassant une de ses larmes.

« Alors ce ne sera plus de la solitude.

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Lâcha-t-elle en s'agaçant un peu.

_ Enfin le retour de la Miss Je Sais Tout qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de me corriger. Grogna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Ne dit plus que tu veux mourir pour moi. »

Severus serra les dents en grimaçant.

« Promet le moi.

_ C'est dans ma nature d'être comme ça.

_ Mais tu n'en a plus besoin. Je ne veux plus que tu souffres. Si tu as mal, j'aurais mal. On ne peut pas faire ça. »

Snape soupira de lassitude avant de fermer les yeux un instant, puis de les rouvrir.

« D'accord. »

Hermione resta dans ses bras, mais tourna sa tête vers la Directrice. Jamais encore celle-ci n'avait perçu d'expression aussi dévastée sur son visage.

« S'il vous plait. Ne faites rien, ne… Ne nous empêchez pas. S'il vous plait. Se mit-elle à la supplier. »

McGonagall eut un instant de perdition où elle ne savait plus vraiment où s'encrer. Snape était trop fier, mais Hermione avait la capacité de ranger son égo. Alors elle se rabaissait à cela. Il semblait ne lui rester que des implorations, car elle n'avait aucun autre argument dans sa poche.

« Je sais qu'on ne peut pas, je sais… On ne peut pas, mais je vous en supplie. Professeur. Je ferais ce que vous voulez, je pourrais rester pour prendre la suite de Rusard s'il le faut, je sais qu'il part l'année prochaine. Je pourrais réparer le reste du château. Je pourrais… »

Hermione serra les poings, fouillant dans les tréfonds de son esprit n'importe quoi qui pourrait la convaincre. Elle ne remarquait alors pas que McGonagall semblait d'autant plus brisée par ses mots. Oui, la vieille sorcière était autant anéantie qu'elle.

Snape posa sa main sur la sienne et s'en éloigna quelque peu.

« Hermione. Non. Dit-il sur le ton de sa résilience.

_ Mais je…

_ C'est inutile, Miss Granger. »

La voix de la Directrice se faisait à présent brisée et rauque. Elle déglutit difficilement sous le regard désespéré de la jeune femme, mais aussi sous l'accablement de son collègue et ami.

« Vous… Vous pouvez… Je ne peux pas vous l'interdire. Non, je ne peux pas. »

La Gryffondor continuait de pleurer chaudement, dans les bras de Snape tout en tentant néanmoins de le protéger et tout cela sous l'aberration de McGonagall qui trouva la force de se reculer, puis de s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre. Elle était anéantie. Déchirée, de voir sa protégée, son élève, agir ainsi, et se trouvait maintenant écrasée par le poids des regrets. Comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement ? Comment avait-elle agi également ?

Elle s'était senti tombée, comme une dernière goutte faisant déborder le vase. Snape qui avait joué à l'agent double depuis le début, qui lui avait menti, Snape qui restait pourtant méprisant après la Guerre, Snape qui avait mit un carnage à Poudlard, qui ne lui avait pas rendu sciemment le titre de Directeur, Snape qui revenait en traumatisant encore des élèves. Et elle apprenait qu'il couchait avec l'une d'entre elle ? Pire encore, avec Hermione Granger ! Ça avait été trop pour elle, beaucoup trop.

Elle avait été, pour la première fois, incapable de se contenir. Elle qui avait tant de retenu, tant de patience habituellement…

Cette fois, ça avait été trop. Mais après avoir assisté à tout cela, après avoir eu l'impression d'avoir tué Severus Snape une seconde fois en y entraînant Hermione, elle s'était détesté. Elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de les achever, c'était impossible. Impossible d'anéantir sa vie, impossible de se résoudre à les voir finir en martyr. Elle avait eu la sensation de tenir deux existences entières entre ses mains.

Finalement, la sorcière s'écroula en sanglots sous le regards fixes d'Hermione et Severus qui se remettaient peu à peu de leurs émotions.

« Je suis désolée. Dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. »

Le maître des cachots observa Hermione en inspirant. Puis, il s'éloigna d'elle afin de se rapprocher de la Directrice avec prudence.

« J'ai été horrible avec toi, Severus. Horrible.

_ Pourtant, tu as raison Minerva. Je ne suis jamais parvenu à aimer correctement. »

McGonagall releva lentement la tête pour voir le visage imperturbable de son collègue.

« Personne ne m'a jamais aimé, comment veux-tu que je parvienne à le faire à mon tour ? C'est trop pour moi. »

Hermione s'approcha de son dos et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« C'est violent. Ce sentiment me paraît tellement puissant que j'ai l'impression de me prendre une claque à chaque seconde. Jamais personne ne m'a porté un interêt autre que personnel. Alors oui… Parfois, j'ai l'impression de crouler sous un trop plein. Tu n'as pas été horrible, Minerva… Tu as dis la vérité.

_ Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je l'ai accepté depuis longtemps. »

McGonagall fronça les sourcils, puis se releva en séchant ses larmes aussi rapidement que possible.

« Severus, réalise-tu que tu es en train de me réconforter ? »

Snape grogna en s'éloignant.

« Pas du tout. »

Hermione cacha un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres tant bien que mal.

« Miss Granger a une très mauvaise influence sur toi.

_ Je ne subis aucune influence ! Oh et puis merde ! »

Snape leva les bras au ciel et partit, agacé mais sous l'amusement non feint d'Hermione qui l'observer s'éloigner en gloussant discrètement.

« Merci. Merci Miss Granger.

_ Pour quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

_ Pour l'avoir trouvé, pour l'avoir accepté et pour l'avoir fait revivre. Il le méritait, plus que ce qu'il le croit. »

* * *

 **Epilogue…**

« C'est très étrange ton truc.

_ Ce n'est pas un « truc ». Oh et puis, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres débiles de nouveaux diplômés en train de faire la fête comme des sagouins ?! »

Hermione soupira en fermant les yeux. Non mais il ne changerait vraiment jamais celui-là.

« J'y suis déjà aller et tu n'y étais pas.

_ Et puis quoi encore ? Je déteste les fin d'années et les remises de diplômes encore plus. Quand j'en vois certains repartir avec, ça me file de l'urticaire et quand j'en vois d'autres ne pas l'avoir, j'ai la nausées rien qu'à imaginer que je vais devoir me les coltiner de nouveau l'année prochaine. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête de dépit. Cet homme était tout bonnement incroyable. Bien sûr, elle aurait rêvé qu'il soit là, elle aurait aimé voir l'étincelle de son regard à l'entente de son nom avec l'impression d'avoir gagné la guerre pour la deuxième fois.

Elle avait fait bonne figure durant deux heures de fête, mais lorsque les musiques plus douces avaient commencé, elle s'était tourné vers la table des professeurs avec tristesse. Alors, elle s'était excusé et était parti à sa recherche. Bien évidemment, il se trouvait devant un chaudron fumant, comme d'habitude.

Elle lui avait demandé s'il avait réutilisé la pensine musicale, puis l'avait supplié de lui montrer le morceau qu'il avait entendu en pensant à elle. C'était peut-être puéril, mais la curiosité la tordait.

Il lui avait alors balancé un CD avec, en guise d'illustration, une jeune fille macabre torturant une poupée vaudou.

« Plus sérieusement. Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

_ Tiens donc, la Miss Je Sais Tout qui juge un livre sur sa couverture, on aura tout vu. Balança-t-il sarcastiquement.

_ Je n'y peux rien, ça ne donne pas envie, grimaça-t-elle en tournant l'objet dans tous les sens.

_ Je n'ai rien dis quand tu as défendu tes groupes moldus à la mort moi le noeud, mais cette fois, tu vas trop loin sorcière. »

Hermione afficha une mine surprise lorsque le maître des cachots subtilisa le CD de ses mains. Il grogna en l'insérant dans un lecteur subtilisé il y a des années dans les poches d'un étudiant né moldu.

Lorsqu'elle entendit les premières lignes de la musique, Hermione se figea et Snape lui envoya un regard équivoque de « je l'avais bien dit ». La musique était si douce et profonde, ces paroles lui venaient percuter son coeur.

Elle s'avança vers lui qui était de nouveau en retrait, le tourna et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Tu me ferais danser ?

_ Quoi ? Non !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je n'ai jamais fait ça et je ne tiens pas à commencer. S'offusqua-t-il. »

Hermione pouffa. Elle prit sa main afin de l'amener au milieu de la pièce et la positionna sur sa taille.

« Hermione. Grogna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Ne fais pas l'enfant, McGonagall apprends bien à ses étudiants à danser. Dit-elle en relevant la tête afin de l'observer.

_ Je me fiche de cette vieille bique.

_ Laisse toi porter et tais-toi. »

Il leva un sourcil, choqué d'entendre un tel ordre provenant de sa bouche. Hermione, elle, n'y prêta pas attention et l'entraîna dans un mouvement, léger et régulier. Snape soupira, puis la suivit. Il se trouva surpris d'y prendre goût. Lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire faiblement et d'approcher son visage, avec lenteur jusqu'à toucher ses lèvres en un baiser délicat.

Sentant une nouvelle fois son coeur se remplir, il se dit alors qu'il avait eu tord sur toute la ligne. Aimer, ne le faisait pas souffrir… Loin de là.

Il maudit son esprit sentimental, mais sa raison se perdit lorsqu'il sentit sa langue enserrer la sienne et, si Hermione n'était pas si perdue dans son échange brulant, elle aurait presque pu jurer sentir les pans de sa cape entourer ses bras, comme pour la protéger des regards indiscrets.

Le mur magique lui revint en mémoire, Poudlard, lorsque la pelouse avait subitement poussé pour amortir sa chute, ou qu'il avait retenu ses élèves en otage pour la garder près d'elle sans oser se l'avouer.

Elle réalisa alors, que la seule limite réelle n'ayant jamais existé avait été leurs doutes. Et elle en était certaine : il n'y en avait plus aucun à présent.

Alors peut-être, espérait-elle, pourraient-ils finir leur vie de solitude ensemble ? Car l'histoire est comme un esprit qui frappe au mur, et tout deux se promettaient, sans même le savoir, que la leur ne ferait que commencer.


End file.
